Stuck in Spira
by OCAdam
Summary: Hello, been a while eh? Adam, a normal teenaged guy, finds he isn't so normal after all when he finds himself in Spira! Unfortunately for him, he's stuck, but thankfully, he's got guns, and tons of 'em! Needs to be revised on chapters 1 to 23...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfiction Story. Now enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Beggining

It was 5 P.M. in the afternoon in Houston, Texas, near my house.

"Adam! Where are you?" My older brother bust in my room, right as he entered our house, after he returned from work with my Mom. "It's Friday!"

My mom interrupted him. "Call up Ian and see if he'll spend the night tonight, okay Adam?"

I paused my game that I was playing, ironically it was FF7, and I got frustrated that I had a perfect rhythm at killing the random enemies, and that rhythm was broken. "Okay Mom, in a sec!"

5 minutes and a few kicks at my brother's head, that all connected, later.

"There! Now can I go play my game again?" I asked.

"NO! Take out the recycling ben!" My mother screamed at me.

"Dang." I mumbled as I got up AGAIN from my chair in my room. "Haichi!" My brother whacked me as I forgot to block his attack.

A/N that's pronounced hi-chee as in cheese A/N I use this word as my word for if I get hit or other times, sometimes A/N

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few empty soft drink cans before I left the kitchen and walked into the garage, which was next to my room.

"Why do I have to get the recycling cans anyways? Can't Byron get them instead?"

"What? I went to work today and what did you do? Sleep in and play games all day long!" Byron, my brother, said.

"Nani-nani (Jpn for Whatever)." I replied.

I opened the rear door to the garage, and pressed the button to open the garage door. And I found the fayth in a purple robe with the hood on a.k.a. Bahamut. I fell back on my butt in pure surprise at seeing this guy here in my garage.

"What the heck!" I kept my cursing down to a minimum since my mom hates me cursing. 'Crap, I gotta keep the noise down, or everyone'll come running! Wait, you can hear me, right?'

"Yes, I can read your thoughts." Bahamut told me. "But don't worry; your parents won't be able to hear you."

'Wait, just my parents? That means…'

Just then, Byron burst in the garage. "Adam! Mom and Dad aren't moving at all- WHO THE HECK IS THAT!"

"You don't remember Bahamut, Byron?"

"You mean from FF7?"

"No, from 10."

"Oh, him. Um, actually I never saw him except in the beginning of the game."

Bahamut spoke up," There is one more person traveling with you, you know. You should know him."

(Unknown POV)

"Why is everything frozen in place? Mom? Mom!" I tried to speak to Mom, but she stuck frozen. I shrugged, and walked to my closed room door. And I found it to also be frozen. I began to panic. I ran around my small house trying to unsuccessfully open doors around the inside of my house. I even tried to use the house phones, and found them stuck to the wall, like as if that time had froze.

The doorbell rang.

Ding.

This is reminding me of a horror movie or something.

I cautiously walked to the door and looked out, but only saw what looked like the top of a hood.

I opened the door. Crack! This time, the door opened up. And there stood Bahamut.

"The others are waiting." He said cryptically.

"What others? Are you crazy?"

(My POV)

Byron and I walked out of hiding behind a wall and stood facing the other person we were to go with. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Ian, since I knew where he lives (duh). "Hey." I called to him.

"What the!" Ian became startled at the sight of me and Byron. I mean, how often do you see Bahamut and then your best friend and his brother behind him? You probably wouldn't.

I turned to Bahamut and asked him, "Where will we land?"

"You three won't land, you'll just appear." He sighed. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um, where do you guys want to start at?" I asked Ian and Byron.

They replied with, "I dunno!" "I don't care."

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to Bahamut and said, "Wherever that is in between that ledge Tidus falls off and the pathway Auron uses to walk towards where Tidus lands."

"Done," is all the little fayth boy says. Everything turned black


	2. I Need a Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Auron's Fan: Yeah! I'd love to be added to this Fell into Spira C2 thingymabober. I'll usually update once a day or earlier, but even I'll get lazy and not update everyday. Especially since that I'll be on vacation on July 16th-? I really don't know when I'll be back, though. But just look here every few hours or so, and I might have updated! Hopefully I'll get some more reviewers in a little while.

Chapter 2: I Need a Weapon

'Hmph, I need a weapon' I thought to myself as I stood still in this endlessly black abyss we were in. 'What weapons do you need?' I heard the fayth ask me. I smirked. 'You know Cloud Strife's Buster Sword he has equipped at the beginning of FF7? That one, with the materia for your summon and for the fire spell.'

'Done, again, don't lose it, but you'll just have to find the materia, though.' He replied. I felt an extremely heavy sword materialize on my back, with a special clipping sheathe that opens when the sword isn't there, but closes when the sword returns to be sheathed. The abyss ends and we appear on… Um, okay, Bahamut messed up. He put us on the training program from the Matrix instead, when Morpheus talks to Neo and Neo isn't listening to him and is watching that lady in the red dress instead. 'Oops.' Bahamut only says. We return to the abyss again.

"Crud," is all I say.

"I hate this stupid friggin' abyss!" Byron yells at the fayth boy.

"…" Bahamut just disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, the three of us appear in Zanarkand, right in front of the stadium. I look right, and then left for either Sin or Auron. "Nuts." I sigh, and look up. And see buildings warping towards that huge blob of water, a.k.a. Sin! I don't even notice Auron walking calmly towards the rock the three of us are standing near. I didn't even see when the rock had appeared there.

"Adam! Wake up! Stop daydreaming!" Ian shouts at me. I just point at Sin, who is now shooting those 3 blasts of energy at some of the city buildings. Ian and Byron follow where my finger points at. They both gasped at the sight of this huge monster.

Byron then whispers something that I can barely hear. "Shouldn't we talk to Auron?"

"Are you going to do anything Adam?" Ian asks me.

Auron finally walks over towards us. "Aren't you three the one that the fayth have told me about? He said you were to come with me." When we didn't answer, he started to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" My brother yells to Auron. He runs forward, accidentally hitting me with his shoulder. Because that I am with such a heavy sword on my back, I fall down, barely catching myself before ramming my head into the ground. "Sorry!" Byron pulls me up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone falls off a ledge and gets up. "Ouch." He looks around, spotting Auron. "Auron! What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe. Hey Tidus, nice landing." I call over to him.

"I was waiting for you." Auron ignores my comment. But, Tidus doesn't.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tidus yells back at me. By now, Auron has walked off. "Great, you made me lose Auron!"

"Shut up and lets find him, okay? Geez, you are a complete idiot Tidus." Just then, time froze (again).

"It begins. Don't cry Tidus. And don't lose your weapon Adam." Everyone turns to me.

"What! Do you really think I had this sword the entire time! Byron, did you see if I had this sword back before that black abyss?" I glared at Byron.

"Um, no…" The fayth disappears on us and time reverts to normal speed.

"What the…?" Tidus looks around frantically, apparently for both Bahamut and Auron. I roll my eyes and pull my head back and just walk forward on the pathway we are on. Tidus runs past me to shout at Auron, "Hey! Wait! Hey, not this way!"

Ian finally speaks. "Shut up, Tidus, we need to go this way!"

Auron just says uncaringly, "Look." Tidus looks at Sin. "We called it Sin."

"Sin?" Tidus stands there dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sin, now let's freakin' go now Tidus!" Byron yells as some stupid Sinscales fly off from the Sinspawn Ammes. Tidus tries to move the Sinscales using his arms, but he stops after realizing that his actions are just plain useless. Byron and I just laugh at his stupidity.

"Take it." Auron hands Tidus a sword. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?"

"Yeah, you old man, now lets fight these stupid pieces of crap for enemies!" I yell to Tidus.

I draw the Buster Sword as Tidus picks up his new blade, or as I call it, the Jecht Sword. Almost immediately, Tidus swings at the Sinscales, but he falls down on his butt, and Byron lends him a hand. Tidus takes it, and gets off the ground. I, on the other hand, can't even pick up my sword after I unsheathed it. It imbeds itself in the pathway floor, and as I tried to raise the sword, I get it off the ground and fall on my back and the sword with me. "Ouch." Ian started to laugh at both Tidus and me. I quickly got up, lifted the sword up on my shoulder, kind of like what Auron does normally, and then ran up to a Sinscale to let gravity take hold of my sword to kill it. It worked with an added bonus; the sword bounced up and fell on another Sinscale.

"Lucky kills Adam," Auron said. "Next time, actually kill them yourself, not gravity."

"Like this?" I yelled as I held up the 30 pound sword and jumped up and downward sliced the last Sinscale into oblivion. "Die, you ugly reject for a monster!"

"Hmph, better…" We ran into some more Sinscales. "These ones don't matter. We cut through!"

"Duh, you think?" Byron said. Auron whacked him with the flat of his blade, and when Ian ran forward to attack, Auron tossed him an extra katana he had. Ian grabbed it and, also, fell at the sheer 20 pound weight of a sword Auron gave him. I sighed and just pulled my sword and sliced my enemy with a horizontal cut. We ran through the pyreflies that formed from all the dead Sinscales we killed, but we got surrounded by 15 or so Sinscales.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!" Auron yelled to us over the loud noise the buildings Sin was destroying.

I scratched my head. "Who said to cut them?" I sheathed Buster Sword and kicked a Sinscale off the bridge, but one more was in the way, and it got knocked off too. "I think we don't even have to cut them." 2 more Sinscales replaced the 2 I kicked off the pathway. "Never mind…" Auron must have gotten bored, because he used Dragon Fang to kill all of the enemies in our way.

We ran some more, but the Sinspawn Ammes landed in our way. "Get out of my town!" Tidus screamed at it.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron cut one Sinscale blocking the way to kill Ammes. Then, he attacked the Sinspawn with another Dragon Fang.

"Showoffs…" I muttered. Unfortunately, Tidus heard.

"Let's see you do a better attack!" Tidus shouted at me as he ran forward, only to be hit with a Spine attack from a Sinscale. "Okay, that hurt." He got mad at the Sinscale, and rushed it instead of our primary target.

"Okay, I'll take that as a challenge!" I said coldly as I unsheathed Buster Sword and I threw the sword at Ammes, ran up, pulled out the sword, and sliced the Sinspawn with an upwards slice, but I messed up and used too much force on the blade. I went for a back flip and I shoved my sword into the Sinspawn Ammes. It began to leak pyreflies, but not dying before it used Demi on us 5. There are only a few explanations for the pain of the Demi attack: your body is suddenly shrunk, and then expanded, but without your body actually moving at all. But, then Byron just ran up to it and punched it once, and it died. "Pathetic. And ironic." Ian just burst out laughing.

"What the crap…" Tidus scratched his head after sheathing his sword. Auron just keeps running forward. Tidus stops to look at a billboard on a wall, but I pulled him along before he got lost in dream world. But, we all stop for like the 4th time in a row. This time, however, there are at least 1000 Sinscales in our way, with half of that number behind us. "Gimme a break, Adam!"

"Hmph. This could be bad." Auron spies a tanker. "That! Knock it down!"

"What?"

"Trust him, Tidus, just do it!" Ian yelled at him. He then ran up to the tanker and sliced it 5 times. On the way back, he tripped and fell down, where a Sinscale moved towards him and cut him using its wings. Byron ran over to Ian and grabbed the thing and flung it at the tanker, hurting the connection some more.

"Uh, yeah, that works." I said. "Auron! You and Tidus take out the tanker, while Ian, Byron, and I take out the Sinscales!"

"Hmph. Fine," Auron said in response. He runs up to the tanker and uses a ledge to boost his jump in the air, and he performs a downwards slash on the tanker. It begins to fall off, but the connection holds for a little bit more.

"Stupid tanker, just fall already!" Tidus yells as he uses Spiral Cut on the tanker. The tanker finally falls down the pathway to the base of the building next to us.

"Oh, crap!" I say as several Sinscales get in our way to escape the falling building. Quickly, I cut through 2 of them and just run forward. On the bad side, well… one Sinscale clung onto me as I ran, slowing me down. I barely make it past the building and find that everyone else is ahead of me. I run forward, realizing the Sinscale is gone, probably dead from being squished by the building that landed millimeters behind me.

"Go!" I hear Auron yell to everyone. I realize I won't make it in time. But I still run like mad to catch up to the others, who are now running across the falling road.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. Everyone looks behind them after getting on the ledge, except Auron, who is talking to Sin, and Tidus, who is holding onto the ledge, only getting up because Ian and Byron pull him up.

"Adam!" Byron, Ian, and Tidus shouted at the same time. I see Auron speak to the rest of the group, ignoring me being stuck running futilely across the falling road. Using everything I have left, I run faster and jump up to the ledge 50 feet above me. I begin to fall down towards the water about 500 feet below…

To be continued…


	3. And You Thought I Died

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Auron's Fan: Thanks for the compliment! And as for letting others have time to review, well, I try to wait as long as possible to update with review answers and such. And I will continue this story as I haven't anything else to do, but sit around, go on my bro's computer (not this one) and play Unreal Tournament 2004 as my breaks. I forgot to add a proper welcome to the reviewing 'room' of this story so, Welcome to Stuck in Spira AF! Sorry about that being late, though.

HyperRikkuLookAlike:Welcome to Stuck in Spira HRLA!Thanks a lot and I will continue VERY soon (Auron's Fan should know that much). I update about every day or so, so come back every once-in-a-while to see if I did update.

Inferno Seifer: I'm sorry you didn't like my story, but you never got to where the fight sequences started. Oh, well...

Chapter 3: And You Thought I Died

I fell through the air at tremendous speeds, and I only had about 400 feet before I fell in the water. I also knew that if I hit the water, I'd die at this speed. I saw above me pieces of the road I was on get sucked up into Sin, but my rates of speed only increased. I felt the wind whip by me and it began to form a vacuum of air behind me. 300 feet to go. 250. 200. 150. And then, suddenly, I saw an image of Jecht next to me. "What? You thought I'd let you die before you even got a chance to help my crybaby son?"

"No…" My body slowed down as now Sin began to suck me into it, only 50 feet above the waters of Zanarkand. "Can I guess? This is my story, and it can't just end here…"

"Save that 'this is your story' crap for Auron, not me!" Jecht burst out laughing. "Well, I guess until next time we meet."

"Yeah, I guess…" I answered. Sin finally sucked me up and pain of no end hit me. It felt like I was stretched from being 5 ft 8 in. to being 12 feet tall in an instant. Everything turned a reddish-brown color from the insides of Sin. Then, even that color ceased to exist as I fell unconscious from getting hit by a piece of rubble Sin had sucked up.

"Not this stupid black abyss again!" I muttered as I realized where I was at. 'Where's he at?' I asked myself in thought.

"Hello again." I turned around to see Bahamut, but this time, there were some others with him. "How do you like your new sword?"

"Heavy, but effective." I replied. "Thanks."

One of the other fayth spoke up. "Do you know why we decide on you, your brother, and your best friend?"

"Um, 'cause we had the most potential?"

"That and because most of the other candidates we had were going to be too old for the trip." Bahamut joked.

"Too old?" I snickered.

_(Play FFX Soundtrack No. 25: A Fleeting Dream)_

"No, not really, but that is not your concern right now." Bahamut told me. "Your main concern is how you will re-meet will the rest of your group."

"Don't worry about that Bahamut, I'll find a way to get to them." I smirked as I began to disappear from the black abyss. "Trust me…"

I woke up inside of the ruins for a temple, a.k.a. Baaj Temple. I grinned again as I knew I'd meet everyone eventually. I looked around for a great place for an entrance, and I found it upstairs near a treasure chest. I hear a rustle near the blocked exit to where they probably just fought, so I hid in the doorway of the staircase behind me. The group walked in and I heard Tidus speak first. "I wonder if we'll ever meet up with Adam again?" I grinned softly at this comment.

"If I know Adam, he'll have figured out something, hopefully." Byron said somewhat sadly. I heard Tidus shiver.

"Cold… need… fire!" Tidus ran off to get the flint and the withered bouquet. He came in again after getting the flint. But, Ian had already run off to retrieve the withered bouquet. I kept silent and still to not alert anyone to my presence. Ian left and returned to the campfire to let Tidus attempt to start the fire. Lightning crackled and Tidus got the fire started at the same time and I decided to enter now.

"And you thought I died…" I called out.

"What! Who's there?" Byron yelled out in a panic.

I walked out from behind a pillar that I had been behind the entire time. "Honestly, do you think I'd die before anything happened?" I crossed my arms as I said this. "I'd never die before we even get started." I walked down from the stairs to the main hall everyone was in. I saw the look on their faces showing pure surprise.

"But, I saw you fall down off of the bridge… shouldn't you be dead?" Tidus was clearly confused, but he had a reason to be this time.

"That is a story for later, but for now let's get some rest." I answered cryptically.

_(End FFX Soundtrack No. 25: A Fleeting Dream)_

Right as I said that, the fiend Klikk appeared in front of us. "Man! Can't I even get to rest for 5 MINUTES?" I yelled. I started to get very frustrated.

Tidus thought the same. "We just got done fighting one monster, and now here's another?" He groaned.

"There is never a single moment to ourselves is there?" Byron said distastefully.

"Just kill it already!" Ian rushed the creature and sliced it 2 times before it retaliated with a swipe of its claw. Ian flew back into the wall.

"Ian!" I rushed over and Tidus threw me a Potion for Ian. Catching it barely, I give him the drink, which he almost spits out.

"Tastes like green beans." Ian commented about the taste the Potion held.

I run towards Klikk and swinging at it and spinning really fast, similar to what Link does in LoZ. I hit it at least 4 times before I backed off, not wanting to be hit by a claw. As I predicted, it spun around and slashed at me, but missing by a foot. Tidus ran around it when I had attacked, and now he attacked from the thing's back side, hurting it severely.

BOOM!

The door that was blocked suddenly exploded, sending pieces flying everywhere. Some of the pieces hit Byron and Tidus, but they were small pieces, so it did not damage them. 5 people walked in; 4 carrying guns, and one girl with a pair of claws. The girl, Rikku, walked up next to us, ready to fight the Klikk fiend. "You're on my side? Cool!" Tidus said in surprise.

"Our side." I corrected Tidus.

Rikku nodded and quickly attacked the fiend. It didn't die, so she used a grenade on it. After I reopened my eyes, I only saw pyreflies leaking into the night air. Tidus held his knees in exhaustion. "Whew! That was close." Suddenly, one of the 4 gunmen walked over to Tidus and yanked his hair. "Hey, lemme go!"

The gunman holding Tidus's hair then asks, "Fryd ec drec?" (What is this?)

Another guy answers him. "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca! Oac! Ed ec cu!" (A fiend! In human

disguise! Yes! It is so!)

"Fa gemm dras?" (We kill them?) The third gunner asks the leader, whoever that was.

Rikku speaks before they do anything to us. "Fyed! Fryd ev drao yna risyh?" (Wait? What if they are human?)

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." (They are the same in death.) The third one speaks again.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk dras fedr ic." (I forbid it! We bring them with

us.) Rikku pleads with the other gun men. Apparently she won because none of them kill us. Instead, she walks over to Tidus and says, "Cunno." (Sorry.) She punches him in the gut and he falls over, becoming unconscious. Another person whacks Ian over the head with his gun, causing Ian to also fall down on the ground. Byron tried to escape and one guy trips him and kicks him in the side, hard. I duck forward to dodge a gun from the 3rd gun man, and run forward to steal a weapon from the guy who kicked Byron. I grab it and turn around, with the guy in my grasp. The knife on the gun is next to his neck, and the barrel is aimed squarely at the only person not to attack us.

"Rumt ouin vena!" (Hold your fire!) Rikku yelled.

"Fryd tu oui fyhd?" (What do you want?) She asked me in Al Bhed.

I replied coolly. "Spiran only please, I don't have time for translating."

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked me again, but this time in Spiran/English.

"All I want is not to be knocked out, that's all. I don't care where you want me to go, but I only want not to be knocked out." I told Rikku.

"Okay." She repeated what I said to the other people she had with her. "They say as long as you release him." I complied. She grinned a little as the man ran away from me in desperation. "You can follow us back as long as you don't attack us again." So, I followed the group as they hauled Tidus's, Ian's, and Byron's unconscious forms. The 9 of us got outside finally and we boarded the boat the Al Bhed operated on.

About 30 minutes later, Tidus woke up. "Ced, lybdeja!" (Sit, captive!) One of the Al Bhed yelled at him, and he elbowed Tidus.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus cried out.

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" (No moving, hear?) The guard told him fiercely, pointing his weapon at Tidus's face. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he paled considerably.

"Cdub!" (Stop!) I told him, using what little I know in Al Bhed. The guard did as I told him, afraid I'd repeat what had happened in the ruins.

"You… understand them?" Tidus cautiously asked me. Rikku and another Al Bhed, known as Brother, walked out of the ship's interior.

The newcomer told the other Al Bhed on deck to, "Caynlr tras!" (Search them!)

"Tu oui hud cbayg?" (Do you not speak?) Brother asked us all. He showed us some goggles.

"I said I don't understand!" Tidus began to become frustrated.

The same guard who was guarding Tidus shouted, "Ehcumahla!" (Insolence!)

Rikku finally stood up to speak. "Fyed! (Wait!) He said you can stay if you make yourselves useful."

Byron spoke for the group. "Okay, what do you want us to do?"

Rikku began to explain the job we were to do. "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it...and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!"

Tidus answered for the group this time. "Roger." He jumped off the ship. He also turned to give us a thumbs up sign.

Rikku almost jumped, but I asked her a question first. "What if I can't hold my breath for long?" Byron and Ian also agreed with me.

She handed us each a little capsule-like pill. "This'll help you breathe the water. It'll only last for an hour though, so we better hurry." I swallowed the pill quickly, as did Ian. But, Byron was still skeptical about it. "Unless you want to stay onboard with the others, you might want to take that pill." After that comment, Byron speedily took the pill. Then I dove underwater. Tidus waved at us, motioning for us to follow him.

About 30 seconds of being underwater, some Piranhas decided to attack us. I notice how that there were 2 groups of 2, and one group of 3 Piranhas. Tidus was first to strike, as he was the closest to the fish. Rikku swam up near one group of the fish and stole a grenade. I looked puzzled at her, and she just shrugged and tossed the grenade at the fish she took it from. Immediately, they died. 'Good, one group down, 2 to go.' I thought as I unsheathed Buster Sword and swung at one school of Piranha and killed them in one hit. The last school of Piranha attacked Byron and ripped off some of his flesh. After they finished trying to eat Byron, Ian caught up and vertically sliced 2 of the 3 fish. Byron, wanting revenge, chased the last remaining fish and before he reached it, Rikku tossed him a claw of hers and Byron stabbed it until pyreflies came out of it. After the skirmish ended, Byron returned Rikku's claw back to her, where she then put the pair away, somewhere. I really don't know where she puts her weapons at.

Continuing on, we entered the sunken ruins, and when we reached the console to the door, Tidus banged on it several times. 'Hmph, must be American made…' I thought, 'bang on it, and it'll work eventually.' It had been about 15 minutes already. We kept swimming around the inside of the ruins, and encountered a school of Piranha fish again. Rikku made quick work of them though, with her grenade she had with her. We reached the end of the ruined 'ship' and found a generator of a sort. Tidus banged on it also, forcing it to activate. 'Maybe these generators are touch-sensitive?' I asked myself. We returned back to the main room, where now a larger generator had been activated. Unfortunately, the large fiend known as Tros also entered the room, but for entirely different purposes than us 5. It whacked Ian with a tentacle before hiding behind the generator. I decided to perform the pincer maneuver on Tros, since it was so stupid to let that happen. I motioned for Ian, Tidus, and Byron to attack on the left, and Rikku and myself to attack Tros's right side.

Tros tried to run away from the trio of attackers from its left side, and ran, or more swam, into my sword. Literally. I watched as Tros came nearer and nearer towards Rikku and me. I unsheathed Buster Sword, which was much lighter underwater, and I stabbed forward into Tros's soft body, blood spraying from the gory wound it now had. Rikku followed up on my attack with a few attacks of her own. Now, Tidus had beaten Ian and Byron to Tros's rear-side, and he used Spiral Cut on the boss. More blood flew from this new hole in it as Ian drew out his Katana from Auron, and using an Overdrive of his own. He moved up close to the fiend and cut straight into Tros, and gouged out a circle in the fiend's flesh, and finally, he stabbed in the middle of his hole he cut out, and the sword pulled out the flesh in the middle of the circle. Rikku threw Byron a grenade, and Byron forced the grenade in the bloody hole Ian made, causing Tros to wither in pain and agony as it died. But before dying, it flipped over and spewed a lot of ink all over Rikku and me. We got completely covered in the sticky black ink, and the ink began to become even stickier as we attempted to get it off of ourselves. I gave up and tried to swim up to the surface, noticing how now the ruins we had been in now lighting up a ship of sorts on the seafloor. Rikku was still getting the ink more stuck to her, so I pulled her with me to reach the surface. The bad part? Her hand was now stuck to mine from the ink Tros emitted on us. I hope the others don't think about that in the wrong way. We broke the surface, and climbed onto the back of the ship, where there was the only way on the ship that Rikku and I could use. The ink began to harden as we climbed on the massive ship. Rikku quickly took out one of her claws and cut the ink that held our hands together. By now, everyone had gotten back on the ship and the other Al Bhed including Rikku entered the ship's interior. Tidus attempted to get in, but one Al Bhed forced him outside. Tidus tried to argue, but the door slammed in his face.

I was trying to get off as much of the ink Tros had ejected at me while Byron was drinking down a Potion Tidus had for the Piranha wounds he received. I had only gotten a little of the ink off when Rikku, ink and all, returned with some food. Tidus had fallen asleep when she kicked his arm lightly to wake him up. He sat up almost instantly.

"Whoa! Right on!" Tidus started to eat some of the food as Rikku pulled off some of the ink on her suit thing she wore. Suddenly, Tidus choked on the food he ate, and Rikku stopped for a second to get a canteen of water for Tidus.

She laughed lightly and said, "It's 'cause you eat too fast!" She turned towards me and started talking to me. "This ink's really hard to get off, isn't it?"

I snorted. "Yeah, it's like glue or something. Say, what's your name?" I asked her, even though I already knew.

"Rikku." Tidus began to laugh out loud.

"You really do understand! Um, why didn't you say so earlier?" Tidus scratched his head.

"I didn't have a chance to! Everyone thought oui were fiends!" Rikku smiled some more.

"Uh… 'we'?" Tidus looked confused as Byron said his question before Tidus had.

"Yeah… what do you mean 'we'?" Tidus re-asked the question.

"Oh, 'oui' means 'you'." Rikku explained to Tidus and Byron. I began to zone out, knowing what is said anyways. I looked into the water carefully, but spotting nothing. The conversation dragged on for ages, until Tidus kicked the crate I was leaning on. Then, the boat began to rock.

Some of the other Al Bhed ran out of the interior of the ship, and one yelled, "Sin!"

"Sin ec lusa!" (Sin is come!) Another yelled over the waves of the now violent ocean.

A third guy screamed out. "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" (Under us! Under us!)

Tidus got swept overboard into the hurricane-like ocean and floated off. I held onto a railing as Rikku came near me and handed me 4 rectangular prisms saying, "It's the sphere grid! Don't lose them, and give them to each of your friends and keep one for yourself! I'm sorry I couldn't teach you how to use it, but use it well!"

The next wave threw off Ian and Byron, but I stayed on stubbornly to yell to Rikku, "Thanks!" Then, I let go of the railing…


	4. The Summoning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Chapter 4: The Summoning

I woke up realizing 2 things. First, I was underwater, and next, the ink was gone somehow. But, I was bleeding in a few places slightly. I guess that when Sin attacked, he sucked us in again, but tore off the ink on my, along with some skin. I swam up to get above the surface, and… got hit by a blitzball. "Hey! Who did that?" I looked around and saw Tidus next to me shouting out Rikku's name and then, he yelled blitzball. Byron and Ian where nowhere in sight of us, though.

"Hey! You okay?" I heard a guy on an island yell. And I thought my wet hair looked bad, this guy had the weirdest hairstyle I'd ever seen. Squinting, I saw that the guy was Wakka, the soon-not-to-be Besaid Aurochs coach.

"Heeey!" Tidus waved and yelled back to Wakka. Tidus then went underwater and shot up and kicked the ball really hard, sending it flying towards the team on the shores of Besaid. I began to swim towards the others, with Tidus in hot pursuit. When I got to the shoreline finally, Tidus was already speaking to Wakka. "Yo! Hiya!" Tidus said to the coach.

"You… wanna try that move… one more time?" Wakka asked slowly. Tidus just nodded. As Tidus swam out to get the ball after kicking it again, Wakka mentioned that they found 2 others in the water they had gotten out already, and sent to the village. "Yeah, we found 2 other guys out in the ocean also, but they already had left to go to the village, why don't you come and see if you know them?"

"Okay might as well see who they are, 'cause they might be my brother and my best friend." I told Wakka. We turned around to watch Tidus come on back with the ball in one of his hands.

Wakka decided to ask Tidus a question. "You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

Tidus tried to tell him the truth, but since I didn't want to have everyone thinking we were nuts, I interrupted him. "The Za-" He started. "He's free right now; no one has signed him yet." I said as Tidus glared at me but he didn't try to say otherwise. Right then, my stomach growled, as I hadn't eaten anything since lunch before I even came to Spira. "Is there any food around here?"

Wakka was in deep thought, but came out of it when Tidus's stomach also growled. "What? You two hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!"

"Thanks!" We replied in unison. Tidus then whispered to me, "Do you trust Wakka?"

"As much as I trust you. Which is, pretty well." I told him honestly.

"Okay… Hey Waaakka!" He stretched Wakka's name out and Wakka turned around. "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?

So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

Wakka nodded and then said, "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you asked me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" Wakka began to laugh. " But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

Wakka ran forward to a cliff, with water below it; about 20 feet. "Hey! It's this way!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… lets just get to the village as fast as we can." Tidus and I were still looking over the edge of the cliff. Wakka was behind Tidus, and he suddenly pushed him off of the cliff. "What's the big idea?" Tidus shouted up to Wakka. I just shrug, waiting as Wakka creeps up on me to also push me in the water.

I smirk as he approaches towards me, and right as he starts to shove, I duck, turn around, and try throwing him over the edge, but he stays still even as I pull him to the water. Wakka just smiles and lets go, letting me fall back in the water. I open my mouth partially and as I fall, I twist in midair and grab on a small ledge on the cliff side, trying to hold on. I pull myself up and get on the ledge, waiting for Wakka to jump. He does, right in front of me. I jump out and tackle him, forcing him to land on his back really hard, but I land in the water perfectly. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Wakka yelps.

"You pushed me off." I answer laughing. He decides to ask us both a question.

"Hey Tidus?" Tidus looks up. "Got a favor to ask ya!"

"You want me on your team, right?" Tidus guesses correctly as Wakka nods for about the 4th time, I think.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! With you on our team, the Auroch's are gonna rock! By the way, how long can you hold your breath for, um, what's your name again?"

"Adam. But I can only hold my breath normally for about 13 seconds." I looked embarrassed.

"Ah, don't worry, that's what a blitz pill's for, ya? Maybe we can see how good you are in the blitz arena later today or tonight, okay? Ya?" Wakka told me to cheer me up.

"Ah, I really don't know… Haichi!" Tidus got a hold of my in a headlock. Wakka shrugged and swam off. "What are you doing Tidus! Lemme go now, or I'll hurt you!"

"Try me!" Tidus made a bad move saying that. I dove underwater, even though the pill had worn off, and I thrust Tidus forward off me, and I kicked him in the chest. "Hey!" Tidus resurfaced.

We finally got to the end of the deep creak and we got onto a dirt path down a steep mountain side. Wakka, trying to start a conversation for the 5th time since knocking Tidus into the water and me messing up Wakka's cannonball into the water. "This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right. So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

Tidus spoke for the first time since getting out of the water. "Ten years without a single win'll do that."

"At least you had fun right?" I decided to add my input to the conversation.

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus. But, yeah, I did have some fun playin' the game." Wakka scratched his head.

"Nice excuse." Tidus said bluntly.

"Hey, hey!" Wakka gave Tidus the evil eye. I whacked Tidus upside the head with the flat of my Buster Sword. "Whoa! That's a huge sword! Where ya get it, ya?" Wakka admired the blade as I sheathed it. "Cool sheathe too man!"

"I um, got it, um, say where did I get it?" I lied to Wakka. "Oh, I remember! I got it off the ground at Zanarkand!" 'Oh, crap, Wakka'll think I'm crazy now!'

"Ya mean the ruins?" Wakka is a complete dud, but oh well, it's better than being called crazy. I nodded my half-lie.

Tidus changed the subject back to blitzball again. "So, you wanna win the next tournament- go out with a bang, right?"

"Ya!" Wakka nodded. As we walked down the steep path, I tripped and fell down the rest of the path. "Hey Adam! You okay down there?"

I grumbled and replied with a, "Yes…"

I turn around and see 2 armored men walking towards me as the other 2 rejoin me. They just finished the rest of the blitzing talk and the 2 others spoke to both Tidus and me. "Ah, the 2 from the sea…" "Be on guard. There are fiends on the road today!" "After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now." They left towards the village again.

Tidus asked Wakka a question. "Who were they?"

"Luzzu and Gatta- Crusaders." Wakka told Tidus, but he didn't get it. Right then, I saw Byron and Ian near the entrance to the village on Besaid (where else? Kilika?) "Hey you two! Come meet our new arrivals from the sea, ya?"

"Hey! It's you Adam and Tidus!" Ian shouted to us.

Wakka whispered, "You know these two guys here?"

I whispered back, "Yeah, my brother is Byron, and Ian's my best friend, with Tidus here as number 2." Tidus grinned at my remark. "But, I have times that I wish that Byron wasn't my bro! Nah, I'm a just kidding Wakka." Wakka began to look at me funny as I said that I didn't wish Byron was always my brother.

Before we entered Tidus asked the best question at the time. "Is there any food here?"

Wakka grinned and laughed a little. "Ya mind is on only food, eh? We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. Let's see…" Wakka babbled on about places in the village for a minute. "Oh, right! Over here everyone!" Byron, Tidus, Ian, and I ran over to where Wakka motioned us over to. "You do remember the prayer, right?"

"Haichi! What's the prayer?" I yelped as Tidus pinched my arm. I though he then laughed at that, because I heard him saying "hehehehehe…" "Shut up Tidus!" I bellowed and hit him with Buster Sword's flat side.

"Heh, when ya stop fightin', I'll show ya the prayer." Wakka laughed at Tidus getting hit by me several times. But, soon, it became old to see Tidus crying about hitting me with the sharp edge of his 'Longsword', and Wakka showed us the prayer. "Go ahead. You try." We tried and Byron ended up doing it perfectly, but ruined it by playing around and acted like it was DBZ (?) and play 'performed' a Kamehameha Wave (sp?). "What was that, YA?" Wakka slapped his forehead loudly. We other three, on the other hand, actually did it right. "Good, you three did it right, unlike meatball head brain." Byron responded with a 'Hey!' and he tried it again, and messed up by not having his hands finish in a sphere holding shape, but more like a sphere that was squished for a minute. "Hey not bad for a first time from remembering. Okay, now go present yourselves to the temple summoner."

Tidus then whispered to us, "Any blitzball player would know that prayer. That was the blitzball sign for victory."

Ian replied with a snort and said, "We aren't blitzball players, Tidus." Tidus shrugged and walked off to the Crusader's lodge while Byron followed. Ian walked around aimlessly looking for some dropped items people drop everywhere. I walked into Wakka's hut.

"Hey Adam! I thought you were going to the temple?" Wakka asked as I walked in.

"Nah, I'm just gonna wait until lunch, I guess."

"You do look tired. Take a nap on the couch," Wakka tells me. I listen and soon I fall into thought as I sleep. I think what will happen when that we meet Auron in Luca and Rikku after the Moonflow. Soon, my thoughts drifted to how to make Rikku not mad at me if she is mad at me. 'Shoot! I forgot to give Ian, Tidus, and Byron their Sphere Grids!' My eyes shot straight open as this thought hit me. Wakka glances over and asks, "You have a bad dream?"

"No, I forgot to give the others their Sphere Grids." I said as calmly as I could muster. "Maybe you could teach me to use one, eh?"

"Here, I'll show ya." Wakka pulled a Grid of his own and spent the next 30 minutes teaching me how to use the Grid properly. You thought the explanation Rikku gave you normally on the ship was long! Wakka though, had explained it a little better, even if it took and extra 20 minutes to tell the advanced stuff in the grid, like being able to look at other's Grid's in progression. It is NOT as simple as using controller to press R1 or L1 to switch.

"Thanks." I told Wakka after his advanced explaining of the Grid. "Where am I…" I looked on it and saw two skills that aren't normally on the Grid. "Huh?"

"What now?" Wakka looked at my Grid quickly. I pointed to the spot I was looking at. "Hey! You have the Advanced Grid! Those are expensive to find! The Advanced Grid lets you have more skills and special moves than the normal Sphere Grids, like the two you see; Imitation and… Transformation? That is a skill I never heard of…" Tidus and Byron walked in arguing.

"I told you to not to ask stupid questions and to keep a low profile!" Byron practically shouted.

"So? I wanted to know what a summoner's job was!" Tidus yelled back.

Wakka glared and told them to, "Be a little quieter, ya?"

I tossed Tidus his Grid and gave Byron his. "It's the Sphere Grid, don't lose it." Wakka gave the same advice on using the Grids as he did for me.

After his explanation, Wakka then examined the other Grids. "You guys just have the normal Sphere Grids, but this last other one for Ian is one that's rare to find; the Advanced Sphere Grid. Adam also has an ASG version. Hey you two! Ya looked bushed; take a nap." Tidus mumbles a thanks and goes to sleep on the extra bed Wakka set up. Byron got the couch. Wakka hands me two little spheres. "Ability Spheres, use 'em wisely." A priest walks in and Wakka and the priest walk out talking about seeing how the 'others' were doing.

I pull out the ASG and the two spheres Wakka gave me. I moved around the grid by 3 spaces and activated the Imitation skill. I was still about 3 spots from reaching the next ability I wanted, Transformation. Ian walks in and gives me a large green gem-like thing. "You know what this is?" Ian asks me.

"Um, lets see…" I look at it carefully, slowly realizing Ian found one of the materia Bahamut wanted me to find. "Materia!" I exclaimed.

"Liar!" Ian joked, but had to accept it was materia as I use a Fire spell in front of him. "Um, ignore what I just said now…" Ian backed away from me. I laughed loudly, waking up Tidus, but Byron kept asleep during my laugh.

"Hahaha, lemme sleep for 10 seconds." Tidus said sleepily.

"You were asleep for about 30 minutes right… now." I looked at my watch for the first time since entering Spira. I forgot it was there. I scratched my head in remembrance. "Forgot about that thing. Hey Ian; wanna go kill some fiends?" Ian just grinned and I walked out of the hut, which is actually much larger than they show in the game. Soon, our duo finds a huge pack of fiend wolves. "Heh, I hope you keep up with me."

"Whatever, I'm faster than you." Ian shouts at me striking one of the wolves. I counted out how many there where after I killed one of the other fiends. I saw a total of 23 dumb and weak wolves, with reinforcements coming about 10 minutes away. I saw them on the side of the ruins, as they were trying to get off the ruins.

I struck 3 of the wolves in one blow. "What was that about me being slower?" I said without any emotion at all. 5 wolves surrounded me. "Heh, weak…" The entire stupid group ran at me at once. I smirked, knowing a move to remove them all in one spin. I spun rapidly, letting them get sliced by the sheer speed of the spin as they ran forward. "Eight. Ian, you get to kill 7 more of them, I'll wait up for ya…"

Ian probably noticed how I was concentrating purely on the groups that ran at me, rather than my actual blows to them. He used my style of attacking them and he decimated his next 7, who attacked in 2 groups of 4 and 3, respectively. The reinforcements for the wolves we were killing easily numbered as 43 more. 'Totaling for 67 dumb fiends that dared to fight us' I thought. "Let us see who will kill more fiends before they're all dead…" I ran towards one particular group of 6 wolves and one dared to claw at me, but I dodge and let another wolf hit me with his claws. "You'll die first." I told the wolf that sliced me in my left side. I vengefully turned the wolf into pyreflies. The other 5 rushed me and Ian stole 2 of my kills by decapitating those two of their heads, spilling lots of pyreflies in the air. I then yelled out, "Fire!" The materia did its work and the last 3 wolves in their smaller group burst into flame and even the pyreflies didn't appear after death of those wolves.

Ian sheathed his katana and kicked a fiend down to its death below on the sharp rocks over the cliff. "Bye-bye, dumb fiend." Ian smiled as he watched it fall onto the rocks. Another group took the opportunity to knock off Ian, and got sliced from their efforts by Ian suddenly turning and unsheathing his katana to hit them. One wolf survived long enough to bite Ian with a dying effort. I grinned and pulled it off and thrust it at a group of 12 fiends that snuck up on us near the cliff edge. All 13 went careening off the beaten road. Sheathing my sword, I jump kicked 1 wolf into another group. Reusing my sword, I slashed into the pile of wolves, using all of my strength to cut through them all. "24 to go, Ian." I told Ian. I thought for a moment, but that was all the other 24 needed to attack me. They cut me up like cheese, but I held on to consciousness, knowing that it would be my demise if I did. As I held on, Ian came up on the pile and blindly slicing in the pile, accidentally cutting me and purposely killing 4 of the wolves in his anger. The rest of the wolves finally got off of me and I drank a Potion I had received when Ian and I walked into the massive battle.

I though quickly again, but no fiend rushed at me this time. I closed my eyes. Ian had lost his sword and now was yelling at me. "Hurry up and attack them!" I opened my eyes, fire rushing through them.

"Fire Cutter!" I yelled as I activated my first Overdrive. I lit my Buster Sword on fire using the materia and screamed at the fiends to get their attention, which it did, and I struck out at them with all of my fury. The sword was letting off some fire in a trail behind the blade on fire. The sword cut through the wolf pack like butter. In all, I killed 17 of the wolf fiends. After having used so much energy in the attack, I began to sway drunkenly, having found it was hard to stay up on my feet. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Ian knock another off the edge (again) and slice the last 2 into pyreflies. I started to hear some clapping behind me, so I turned around. I used my sword as a cane to hold me up, with it imbedded in the ground. I saw Wakka standing there with some friends I recognized as, in order from left to right, Kimahri, Byron, Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu. 'I can't hold on any more' That was my last thought as I fell into unconsciousness.

(Sometime later…)

"Hey, Adam! You there! Anyone home!" I felt someone knock on my head, and I sat straight up quickly. Wakka was next to my bed that I was in.

"Huh? Where am I?" I looked around quickly.

"Hey relax, ya? You're in my hut, back in the village. Man, gotta tell ya that was some huge fight you and Ian had with those fiends back on the road! You should se the pool of blood back on the road you left behind! If Yuna hadn't been there, you might have died. She healed ya as you got carried by your brother back to here. Don't worry about your friend; he's already up and outside. I just came to see if ya wanted to se Yuna summon for the first time, ya?" Wakka told me as I groaned, clutching my forehead.

"Yeah okay. I still got this headache, though, so go easy on me." I got up and Wakka helped me get outside to watch the celebration. "You did see my Fire Cutter, right?"

"Yeah I saw it! Ya couldn't miss it! It was huge, man!" We got to the village plaza and Wakka pulled me to where that everyone else was. "Oh! That's right! You haven't seen Yuna, Kimahri, or Lulu yet, have you?" I shook my head in a response saying no. "Well the one in the center of the plaza is Yuna and the big blue guy off to the side, that's Kimahri, he's a Ronso, and lastly, there is Lulu." He pointed towards where Lulu was standing. Wakka then called out to Yuna. "Ready!"

Yuna just nodded and said quietly, "Okay." Then she danced around a little and a glyph appeared on the ground, and the magnificent aeon Valefor appeared in the sky, flying down towards Yuna where she pets it. It, the aeon, seemed to look at me with sympathy. Well, I was covered in wounds and bloody spots. While Yuna's healing cures the actual wounds themselves, they don't help the actual blood spots on your clothes disappear. The aeon flew off to go elsewhere for the night. After the party has ended after about 3 hours, the village began to go in different directions. Wakka is introducing Tidus to the rest of the Besaid Aurochs, and Ian went to bed after getting tired from partying too much. I look at my watch, not letting anyone see me doing so, and see that is now 12:47 P.M. It was past midnight. I walked over to where the new summoner was sitting down. She began to talk first. "You okay after that battle you had with those wolves?"

"Yeah, just that I'm stuck trying to wash out these spots on my shirt and they're really hard to get off." I smiled at her and she smiled back. By now, Tidus had walked over to us. Some old couple scolds Tidus, but Yuna rescued him by saying, "But it was really my fault to begin with. I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Tidus shrugs and with a hint of embarrassment he says, "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that… Wasn't I not supposed to… Guess I...kind of overreacted." He sighed. I get up and walk to where Wakka is standing in front of his team.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka catches me off guard with this statement. I think for a second and nod yes. "Don't get no ideas." He says sternly.

"Nani-nani. She's a little too shy for me." I reassure Wakka.

"Good. Now do ya wanna get some sleep? I got a cot set up for ya in case ya wanna get to bed now."

"Yeah, I think I'll take that opportunity. Now." I told Wakka. Stumbling in into the lodge, I am greeted by a snoring Ian, with Byron not snoring yet. I get in the cot and close my eyes. Tidus walks in and gets into the bed across the room.

"I hate you!" I awaken to hear Tidus scream out suddenly.

"Yeah, I hate ya too Tidus, just go to sleep already." Ian says grouchily.

"Wha! Oh, I uh, meant my old man that I hate." Tidus says sheepishly. I hear some arguing outside of the lodge, and the three of us walk quietly to listen to the argument. "Wonder what Wakka and Lulu are yelling about?" Tidus is the only one who dares to look outside, as Ian and I slink back to our beds, not wanting Lulu to get pissed off at us listening. I fall asleep once more.

(The next morning)

"Hey get up! I wanna know what ya think of what I'm gonna give to Tidus after he wakes up!" I open my eyes sleepily, and I sit up looking at the sword Wakka produces from behind his back. "It's called Brotherhood. I made it for Chappu, my brother to use against Sin, but, he, well, declined it and I decided to give it to Tidus." I looked at the clear blue sword.

"What's up with the air bubbles in it?" I ask Wakka quickly, as Tidus begins to wake up. I get out of bed and catch up with Wakka. Tidus walks out with Ian and Byron trailing him. Apparently, he woke up the others, and surprisingly, he wasn't with any bruises from Byron's fist. "Hey! Sleepyheads! Something Wakka wanted to give you, Tidus." Wakka hands Tidus Brotherhood. Tidus awes over the sword and tries to thank Wakka.

"Whoa! You're giving this… to me?" Tidus asked not really believing that Wakka is giving him the sword.

"Yeah, use it well." Wakka smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

Lulu ides to add some input of her own into the conversation. "That's the sword you gave Chappu."

"Well, he never used it. Where's Yuna?" Wakka wondered aloud, scratching his head.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tidus frowned as he said this. I laughed softly as Yuna came out of the temple with some heavy luggage, but no one notices yet.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started." Wakka explained to Tidus, the blitz player turned swordsman.

Byron looked confused and tried asking, "The Calm?"

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner." Wakka ignored Byron's question for the moment.

"This is our journey..." Lulu started, "We should leave together." Yuna finally made it to the steps, where now the others in the groups just noticed she was there. "You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu told Yuna.

Yuna replied with, "They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." I laughed a little louder this time, and everyone heard me. Tidus raised an eyebrow at my laugh.

"Heh, you know this isn't some vacation, Yuna, you need to have as little weight on your back as possible." I explained myself.

Yuna dropped the luggage on the staircase to the temple. "I guess… I guess you're right."

Wakka, being cheerful, said loudly, "Okay! Off we go!" We all exited the village, and up the mountainous road. We stopped near a obelisk to pray.

Lulu then told Yuna to, "Take your time." Yuna nods and started to pray.

Tidus, not knowing anything, wants to go hurry up. "Let's get going, man!"

Wakka shook his head in a no way and told Tidus something I didn't hear, because literally everyone except Tidus was praying. We finished after a minute, and we started to walk down the path near the ruins Ian and I fought those 67 wolf fiends. I also notice the huge pool of blood I left behind after I fell unconscious. "That's all of the blood I lost?" I looked at the stain on the ground and estimated it was about 5 feet wide and 7 feet long, in the shape of an oval.

"Ya. You were sure lucky Yuna healed ya when she did, or you might a died." Wakka told me. "It sure is a big puddle though." Tidus just looked at the spot and freaked out.

"Who lost that much blood and lived?" Tidus yelled out loud.

"You're looking at him." I told Tidus. Tidus just let his mouth drop and look at me like I was a ghost. He backed away in fear of me. "What? Do I scare you that much?"

Yuna spoke to Tidus, trying to make him calm down. "I used Cure on him after he fell unconscious." Tidus did in fact calm down when Yuna said this to him. Suddenly, Kimahri jumped down from the ruins above us and attacked Byron, Ian, and Tidus, but left me out of the fight since I looked to be able to fall again at any moment. I even felt that way. Kimahri jumped up again and almost speared himself a Tidus with the maneuver. Ian slashed at the Ronso, but he evaded with ease. Byron tried to punch Kimahri, but the Ronso also evaded that and kicked Byron into where a ruins pillar was. Yuna interfered and used Cure to heal Byron's wounds.

Wakka spoke to Kimahri suddenly. "That's enough!"

Both Byron and Tidus yelled at Wakka. "What's with that guy?"

Lulu answered for Wakka, but not the answer they wanted. "Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"That's not what we meant!" Tidus yelled again.

Wakka answered this time. "He's another of Yuna's guardians."

Yuna spoke up for the first time since the fight. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway."

"Hmph. He might make a good sparring partner, when I get myself a little stronger and in better health." I said a little too loud, because Kimahri turned around and stared at me for moment, before resuming his post in the front of the group.

An hour later, we arrived at the Besaid ports, where the S.S. Liki was waiting to sail. We board the boat and Yuna says one last thing to the islanders watching her leave. "Goodbye." I walk into the boat's lower decks, where the beds are and immediately fall asleep.


	5. Answering Questions and My Bad Flight

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: OCAdam

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Auron's Fan: Has EVERYONE forgotten that I added in the ASG? Oh well, the chapter will explain the 'rushed' feelings it may have given to you. Also, sorry for not updating in like, 3 weeks, I WAS on vacation for 2.

Sandstone: Congratulation on a finished story! AND Welcome to SiS (Stuck in Spira). Also, read AF's RA (Review Answer). Same here applies. Also, since I'm only on disc 1 at Costa del Sol in FF7, no appearances of any summon other than Bahamut will show up. But there is a treat included later in the story! But I do know about Ultima, Diamond, Ruby, and Emerald Weapons because Halostrife AKA Ian showed me those weapons!

Bracey Face Anime Gurl AKA Lenne: Too long of a name! JK, and Welcome to SiS BFAG. As for chaos in your story? Well, today's chapter will have me finding out Blitzball hurts if you aren't expecting for it to hit you, especially if you aren't in your normal body, hint hint. I think you are the only one to remember the ASG so far. Maybe.

Halostrife: Ian, this is good not just because your being in it! I took time and time to make this! JK. Well, welcome to SiS Ian!

All: I'm stuck playing the Remixes of FF7 and Mario 64 music on my bro's supercomputer! I'm playing the HouseMasta's Mario 64 I Metal Cap SE I Hardcore music! I'm adding in some music from other games to this piece of hard work to add in better 'feel'. Also, I'm thinking of 2 new stories: AP&S vs. Dr. E&E (Austin Powers and Sonic vs. Dr. Evil and Dr. Eggman) AND Bloodline (Hard to explain, combines FF7, X, Mario, and Sonic into a 32 character good guy side; um, yeah, 3 new characters). Shagadelic! And groovy. Okay, I'll stop the Mr. Powers speak. Hehehe. Finally, cameo appearances of other game series characters will show up via Transform abilities that the ASGs have

ALSO, I'm changing my name to Shadowkiller27 in a while. Like now. And final finally, I'm adding in hosts to help me out in review answers! Meet the host crew!

Cloud, Tifa, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Red 13, Wakka, Auron, and Austin Powers walk in 'Hello!' All hosts call out.

Shadow: You better not kill me here SK27…

SK27 (Me): I won't! Geez on with the story! And as for you! pulls out AK-74

All music came from Newgrounds dot com's Audio Portal

Chapter 5: Answering Questions and My Bad Flight

I woke up feeling refreshed as I got out of bed, grabbing my sword on the way out of the room. I walked up the stairs to get out of the lower decks of the small ship, only to be stopped by Ian. "Hey Adam!" He called as he rushed towards me. I tried to ignore him as I opened the door… and got smashed into the wall by accident courtesy of a random stranger, who immediately ran off after I drew Buster Sword menacingly. I sheathed BS as Ian tried to talk to me again. "I was looking at my ASG and I saw some different abilities than what are normally on the Grid."

"Way to state the obvious Ian. That IS why they call it an ADVANCED Sphere Grid." I rolled my eyes. "So, what did you find extra?"

"Um," Ian looked at his Grid for a moment. "Transform, Imitate, Psychic Mind Read, Psychic Mind Speak, Total Immersion, and Mind Control are the ones that I seen we can get right now if we wanted." He frowned as he realized that he couldn't see some of the others, as they were ghosted out and not readable in this amount of light outside.

"Well, I already have Imitate activated and I have Transform next to my current position, and I have one Ability Sphere left." I told Ian. Wakka walked towards us after he spotted us.

"Wanna know what some of the abilities do?" He asked us.

"What's Total Immersion do?" Ian asked.

"Well, it lets the user be able to see, feel, taste, hear, and smell what someone else does. It lets the user be in someone else's body, but with no control over their body, unlike Mind Control." Wakka explained.

I remembered something weird that happened back on Besaid, and decided to ask Wakka about it. "How come you knew Tidus was going to say he was from the Zanarkand Abes?"

"Eh? That's simple, I have an ASG too! I already have that Mind Read ability unlocked." Wakka smirked as he said his piece. He also pulled out of his pocket the aforementioned ASG. "Cool ya?"

"We have them too Wakka, or did you already forget?" I playfully punched Wakka in the shoulder. He took it seriously, unfortunately for him, because I just put in my last Ability Sphere in the spot for Transform.

(Play Audio Portal Soundtrack FF7 Battle Orchestrated by DJXbrav)

"Ya wanna fight, eh?" Wakka taunted. He threw his Blitzball at me. I easily dodged as I changed to, whatdya know? Cloud Strife! "Holy Yevon! Who is that?"

"Name's Cloud Strife, the real wielder of this sword." I said using Imitate to exact the voice of Cloud. I rushed forward and sliced at Wakka, who got hit in the left leg. He pulled out a Potion, but I stole it from him easily. "No items allowed."

'Of course' I heard Wakka's voice say in my head. In the corner of my mind, I thought he also had Psychic Mind Speak unlocked for use to mess with my mind. That wasn't gonna happen. He threw his ball again at me, nailing me in the right arm slightly. The ball went flying off the boat. Wakka just pulled out a pair of gloves and rushed me with a technique similar to FF7 Tifa's Beat Rush Limit Break. He punched like 5 times before running off. I just grinned as I realized a huge flaw in Wakka's attack. He left me open to use a healing magic spell. Again the darkest corner of my mind I thought about Transform. Not only do you take the form of the person or thing, you also get what items they have, like Materia.

"Idiot! Over here!" I yelled to Wakka as I used the Cure Materia on myself. Wakka let his jaw drop after seeing his attack do no damage from what he could see. I changed form again, but this time to Mario with the fireball suit on. A/N What is that suit called? A/N I threw 7 fireballs at Wakka, who dodged easily 3 of the balls, but got incinerated by the last 4 fireballs.

(End Audio Portal Soundtrack FF7 Battle Orchestrated by DJXbrav)

(Play Audio Portal Soundtrack Double Damage by ParagonX9)

I threw 27 more fireballs at him, changed to my normal self and used Fire Cutter on the fireball burnt Wakka. Finally, I Transformed to light and using light speed, I flew behind Wakka, changed back to normal ol' Adam and gave Wakka a hard kick in the back, breaking his spinal cord in the process.

(End Audio Portal Soundtrack Double Damage by ParagonX9)

I looked down at his dead body with a glare and said, "That's what you get for fighting me." I walked off past a bewildered Tidus and Lulu, and used a Full Life spell on Wakka using my Cloud form. "What?" I asked everyone who was watching my previous Overkill fight. I noticed Ian never blinked or showed any care from my Overkill on Wakka. "Hmph, he's weak against my skill. Maybe he needs training against me to get better." I told Ian.

"Nah, you just went past his idea of how strong you were." Ian folded his arms. Wakka had gotten up now and walked over to us.

"Nice, ya? You did better than I though you would. I guess I got overconfident there, eh?" Wakka smiled. "But now I gotta find my blitzball you knocked into the water. At least they float for a little bit before they sink, ya?" Wakka dove off into the water to search for his ball he lost in battle. A minute later, he surfaced and got back on the boat, blitzball in hand. "Remind me to never underestimate ya again, right?" Wakka rallied his team together to practice for a bit, and Tidus seemed to concentrate for a move he was going to do. He suddenly jumped and kicked the ball near him forward, let it come back and he punched, still in the air. After it came back, he spun in midair 3 full revolutions, stopping after he kicked the ball with such intensity that it flew over the ocean at speeds easily surpassing 100 miles an hour. Wakka and the team began to talk to Tidus about his version of the Jecht Shot he had just performed.

(Play Adam's Theme, Audio Portal Soundtrack Perfect Dark: airbase remix by chainsaw09)

I silently walked towards another Blitzball and picked it up. I grinned softly at the move I knew I was going to do to impress everyone, if I did it right. Triple backflip combined with triple 540 degree rotations and kick the ball to stop the Triple Rodeo move, causing the ball to reach speeds well over 150 miles an hour. I took a deep, deep breath and released it, jumping up once for practice, only reaching about 3 feet of air. 'Crap, this will be impossible to do!' I thought realizing I didn't have enough air time to do the necessary flips to do the tricky as hell Rodiero Shot (Pronounced Rodee-ero Shot). I walked to the edge of the boat, took off my sword and my sheath, setting them down. I grabbed the blitzball and calmly walked again towards the edge, realizing everyone's eyes were on me. I closed my eyes for a full 5 seconds, and then opening them.

I breathed in and out several times as calmly as possible. I let my head roll back as I did some more breathing. I jumped forward, much to everyone's surprise, and began the crazy maneuver.

(1 minute and forty seconds into current song)

I flipped and flipped, until I had done all the flips and rotations needed. The water was only 7 feet below me. I kicked out at the ball, with everything on the line. My reputation I just got after killing Wakka, and what reputation I ever had in my life, and lastly, my own life. If I landed wrong in the water, I'd die at the speed I was flipping at. I hit the ball with even more force than initially planned, sending it rocketing at even higher speeds than Tidus's Jecht Shot. I guessed at 190 plus at the way the ball was creating a wake in the water as high as 30 feet. My flips ended as soon as I hit the ball, which was perfect, as I landed in the water feet first. A loud as hell clapping could still be heard under the water from all the bystanders watching my crazy maneuver being completed. I surfaced.

(End Adam's Theme, Audio Portal Soundtrack Perfect Dark: airbase remix by chainsaw09)

Byron threw a rope down to me, which I caught, and he pulled me back on the ship, where I was greeted by at least 20 passengers and blitzball players who all wanted to ask me questions. "How did you do that?" Was the most asked question by everyone, so I tried to be realistic about it, which was, "I really don't know." They kept swarming me with even more questions, which I answered mostly, because some were where was I from and if I wanted to join a blitz team and which one. After about 15 minutes of what seemed like hours of questioning, most of them had left to their own business again. I tried to talk to Kimahri, but he stood like a stone, ignoring me. Naturally, I expected that to be his 'answer'. Next, I started a successful conversation between myself and Yuna. Actually, she started to talk to me.

"I saw that… move you did a minute again. What's it called?" She asked me.

I nervously scratched my head. "Um, the Rodiero Shot. I called it that because, well, you have to perform 3 Rodeos, which is a backflip and a 540 rotation three times, and then kick the ball, but since I can't jump worth anything, I just jumped ship to do that move." I explained to Yuna.

Now it was her turn to become really nervous. "I also saw that... fight you and Wakka had."

"Hehehe, I think I overdid it there." I said sheepishly. "I think he's really mad at me still for that."

"And I am!" Said a voice behind me, who turned out to be, duh, Wakka. "You couldn't have held back just a little bit, could ya? That really hurt you know. And since when could you use Cure or Full-Life?"

"Um, those are 2 other Materias that Cloud had with him in my Transformation, you see…" I trailed off. Wakka walked off to practice with his team some more.

"You should think about joining a blitz team if you're good enough to do that move you did a while back!" Wakka called back to me as a suggestion.

"Maybe…" I muttered. "Where were we?" I asked Yuna.

"Um, I forgot too. Why don't you try another Transform and show me some other forms you can take!" Yuna said excitedly.

Byron suddenly butt into our conversation. "Hey, uh, Adam? Why don't you show her," he then began to whisper, "show her that, um… that one-"

Yuna accidentally interrupted Byron. "Why don't we tell each other some tales we know?" Unfortunately for me, I only heard her say 'tales', so I thought she meant Tails.

"You sure?" Worse, she misinterpreted that and nodded yes towards me smiling. "Well, if you want me to…" I let the Transformation occur, much to Yuna's surprise, who thought I was going to tell her a story I knew. The Transformation completed. I now was sort of floating in midair. Yuna was looking at me weirdly. "What?"

"I thought you were going to tell me a tale you had known." Yuna said as I dropped down from the air.

"What? I thought you said for me to Transform into Tails!" I jumped back in the air, and flew towards where Lulu was at, on the other end of the boat. "OW!" I yelped as a blitzball whacked me in the chest.

"A fiend! Get him with your blitzballs, team!" I heard Wakka yell as his fellow Aurochs pelted me with at least 4 more balls. Another hit my back as I turned around, mouth wide open. I returned and attempted to fly away and change back to my normal self, only to realize I was out of range of my ASG. 'Nuts!' I thought to myself.

"Stop!" Yuna shouted at the Aurochs, including Wakka. They all did as she said, but not before Wakka nailed me again, but this time in my face. I crashed into the deck, cracking the wood. "That's Adam, not a fiend!" She rushed over to my battered body and used a Cure on me, instantly having effect.

"Ow. I guess that was payback from my killing you, eh Wakka?" I asked using Imitate to perfectly replicate Tails's voice. I felt re-energized, as a side effect of the Cure spell Yuna used on me.

"You better believe it!" Wakka threw another ball towards me, yet again, but Yuna caught it before it hit me. "Hey nice catch, eh Yuna?" Yuna threw it back with more force than she intended and it smacked Wakka in the nose. "YEOW! My nose!" Wakka ran in circles.

"S-sorry!" Yuna rushed to his side and used Cure on his broken nose.

"I need to find my ASG, really quick, before anyone else decides I'm a fiend!" I tell the 2, flying off to the below decks. While opening the door, Lulu stops me.

"Where do you think your going?" She prepares a Thunder spell. I dodge by only inches. I throw open the door and speedily go to my room. The door opens and I search for my ASG. Unfortunately, Lulu caught up to me and I still didn't have my ASG. "Don't even move." She throws a Fire at me, hitting my twin tails, and making them catch fire. The fire spreads and dies out before incinerating me. I finally find the Grid, and use it to change back to my normal self.

"Ouch." I pass out. I awaken to the noise of yelling and screams. The boat begins to rock back and forth. I quickly search for my Buster Sword, but it isn't there. I panic and begin to run around the room trying top remember where it was last. 'Oh yeah, it's up on the deck, near the wa… water, crap it better not have slid off' I ran outside and spotted Kimahri with my sword, using it on a Sinscale. "Hey Kimahri! Can I have my sword back?" I call out to him. He nods and tosses both the sheath and the sword. I catch the sheath, but the sword is to heavy to hold in only one hand. "Ian!" Ian turns around. "I need a sit-rep!" Ian looks at me confused. "Situation report!" I yell over the ocean wave noise.

"Um, Sin attacked!" Ian reported back. He struck a Sinscale with his katana.

(Play Audio Portal Soundtrack Mario 64 I Metal Cap SE I Hardcore by HouseMasta)

I look up to see the ugly monster known by all Spirans and FFX players as Sin. It turned left, jerking the boat along with it. I quickly change form to that of Mario, this time with the Metal Cap on instead of the fireball flower upgrade. "Beat this!" I yelled as rushed the Sinscales, just simply killing them by running into them. The cap wears off, and I put another on. "Metal Mario is invincible! You cannot win!"

I hear Wakka whisper to Byron. "Is that true?" Byron must have nodded yes because, "That's a relief!"

More Sinscales jumped aboard our ship as Lulu threw several spells at Sin. Wakka wasn't able to attack Sin due to his losing his blitzball (again), so he was stuck punching the Sinscales on board. Yuna kept summoning different aeons to use on Sin's fin. Byron was attacking with his bare fists, but since Sinscales all have sharp scales on themselves, he stopped trying to kill them and started to kick them with his shoes. But it was pretty ineffective. Ian and I sliced the onboard Sinscales as they tried to get on the ship. Tidus was trying to figure out whether he should help kill the scales or to defend Yuna and Lulu from the endlessly coming Sinscales. He chose defend.

"Man, these things are endless!" Wakka complained. 'Hey team! Are there any extra blitzballs other than our practice ball?" The entire Aurochs team shouted a loud 'NO!'

I started to talk to Ian, where only he could hear me. "Hey Ian? You think I should Transform into Emerald or Ruby Weapons?"

"No. Wakka would complain about 'machina' and other crap like that. I hate his rants about how good Yevon is. If he only knew the truth..." Ian sighed as he decapitated another Sinscale. "These things are weak and getting on my nerves!"

"I agree!" Wakka yelled over the wind. "Can't you change into anything more powerful Adam?"

"Yeah, but you'd hate me!"

"Why?"

"The name should be enough! Emerald Weapon or Ruby Weapon!" Wakka scrunched up his face in distress.

"I'll let it go one time, okay Adam, ya?" Wakka swallowed his pride and let me become one of the hardest bosses from FF7.

I smirked and thought, 'Ruby is out of the question, it's too big on this ship and doesn't like water. I guess I'll use Emerald Weapon.' I jumped ship again. "What are you doing Adam?" Ian yelled, leaning on the edge of the ship as I fell into the water purposefully.

"Emerald!" Is the only word I said and Ian understood instantly.

(End Audio Portal Soundtrack Mario 64 I Metal Cap SE I Hardcore by HouseMasta)

(Play Audio Portal Soundtrack ParagonX9-Chaoz Devotion by ParagonX9)

'This will be impossible to lose with' I thought as the form of Emerald Weapon took place. I left myself my mind to be still there so I could control the weapons onboard without being unable to change back into my normal self. I then charged up an Emerald Beam attack. Everyone tries to defend me, but I ward them off with my hand, which that actually slows down my charge up for the attack. I know Emerald Weapon is too strong for the Sinscales and Sin itself, but since only its fin is showing I just blast it with Emerald Beam. It just dove down and jumped out of the water, where it was safe from my underwater attacks and so it could destroy Kilika. I shoot an Aire Tam Storm at it but miss completely.

(End Audio Portal Soundtrack ParagonX9-Chaoz Devotion by ParagonX9)

I let the Transform wear off and I reboarded the ship. "That was huge! What in the world was that thing Adam, eh?" Wakka shouts, running towards me, with everyone else following him.

"Emerald Weapon. I used Emerald Beam and Aire Tam Storm, but the latter missed Sin completely." I said nonchalantly.

I look over everyone's heads and see Yuna staring into space watching Kilika get destroyed. Wakka suddenly dives into the water and I follow, knowing Tidus had fallen off. The Sinspawn Echuilles is fighting against Tidus, who is unconscious, but he wakes up after the Sinspawn hits him. I change once again into Emerald Weapon, but this time a smaller version of it. I then use my other technique Revenge Stamp on it, killing even the pyreflies from it. The three of us surface and we all get out of the water, after I switch back to my real body again. Suddenly Yuna speaks up. I will defeat Sin… I must defeat Sin."

"Yeah, and I almost did kill him, too…" I trail off as everyone turns to face me.

"Then why didn't you?" Lulu asks first.

I shrug. "Simple, it only showed its fin to me. I only can blast what I can see." The ship docked and everyone got off except me. I left about 5 seconds later.

I heard Yuna talking to the locals who survived the brutal attack. "Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid."

One woman local spoke up with a question. "M'lady Summoner! What was that huge thing in the water that battled with Sin?"

"That was my friend Adam here." She pointed to me, which was what made me get off the boat. "But, if there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Several people swarmed me shaking my hands, saying I made Sin's attack weaker than normal. I just took their thanks and shook their hands back, in courtesy. Soon, our group had to leave for Yuna to perform the sending. "Please take me to them." Yuna said, referring to the place she was going to do the sending.

……w…pipibbTMi

xgxVxgxE‰

xgxVEV7EgE

zvrvrrvrnrnrienavrv

Normal

Normal

Default Paragraph Font

Default Paragraph Font

Table Normal

Table Normal

No List

No List

HTML Preformatted

HTML Preformatted

Unknownÿ！

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

Courier New

Courier New

CVideo Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira (Working Title Name)

CVideo Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira (Working Title Name)

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira (Working Title Name)

Normal

Microsoft Word 10.0

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira (Working Title Name)

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

Microsoft Word Document

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	6. Ochu vs Ian and Adam

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Auron's Fan: NO! You actually figured out half of the added storyline! But on the vacation topic, I was in Colorado, Montana, Wyoming, and New Mexico. Also, I have no laptops or anyone in my family with one, just home computers. I'm gonna annoy Wakka at the Mi'Ihen Highroad with my mode of transportation. grins and gives away that part 2003 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Rally Car! I think that road is meant for rally racing, really.

Sandstone: That crap I accidentally put up was the recovery data Word automatically placed there after a brownout during Ch. 4, and another brownout occurred during Ch. 5 also. I'm also at about Lv. 14 or so, not 8. FFX seems to have more health and power in the beginning than FFVII. BTW, only Ian, Wakka, Auron, Rikku, the fayth (how else would they read minds?), and myself have ASGs. And the 'harmless' Tails part? You forget Wakka wanted revenge on his own death and that no one in Spira would have ever seen Tails before, so naturally they'd think that. I actually enjoyed the parts of me killing Wakka, me getting hurt badly, in the form of Tails, by the Aurochs and Wakka, and my kicking Sin's fin badly using Emerald Weapon. I actually placed myself there and what I'd actually do, if this wasn't a story. I actually did improvisation on that part of the chapter.

No one wrote about my Rodiero Shot move! cries but stops after Tifa comforts me Thanks Tifa. Um, where was I? Oh yeah, there… Um, Bowser, stop fighting Mario and Luigi, or I'll become Bowserkiller27.

Bowser: Alright, fine.

Shadow: Does this mean I don't get shot at anymore?

Me: Nope! takes out an IMI Desert Eagle AE .50 and fires at Shadow and misses mostly, due to recoil Damn! Out of bullets! reloads

Shadow grasping his left arm: Aww, shit! runs away, but runs into Austin

AP: Maybe you should look where you're going, eh little one? Man, the '90's suck compared to 2005! It's just swingin'!

Me: Stop Powers, or I'll make Dr. Evil get captured by the damn Belgians again! (I'm referring to the 3rd and final AP movie, when Austin finds the Dr. to be his brother.)

Austin: Oh, fine.

Auron: Hmph. On with the story, Adam, I'm bored!

Me: Whoa… Auron bored… Okay I'll start the story! runs from Auron, but smacks into random reader, who happens to be Amy Err, nice running into you Amy, but I gotta go! trips on her shoe I said I gotta go!

Amy: Not before you make me a host! presses her boot on my head hard

Me: Fine! gets picked up by Tails and is rammed into the wall in the story room we are in

Tails: That's what you get for having a part where I get hurt! Even if it was really you!

Ouch! Yeow! Hey! No shooting me! Ack! No! Shadow picks up Desert Eagle, and fires AHHHH! My leg!

Cloud: I'll tell the story I guess. sighs Until Adam gets out of that mess he's in now. Ow, that's gonna hurt for a while. He just got punched in the stomach by Tails.

Me: Thanks Cloud! AH, OWWWWW! This isn't over yet, Tails! shakes fist in air

Tails: Your right, it isn't! attacks me some more

Chapter 6: Ochu vs. Ian and Adam

A/N Cloud: I'm narrating, so it'll be more 3rd person instead. A/N

"Please take me to them." Yuna asked the man and woman, who left with Yuna following closely. The rest of the group followed her. When we arrived, Adam looked around for a spot not taken by the survivors, and found it near where there were some stairs down to the place of the sending. "Um, Adam? What's a sending? I don't wanna ask Lulu, she'd probable get mad at me or something." Thankfully, Adam didn't need to explain, because, unfortunately for Tidus, Lulu heard.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's your memory that's the problem? The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu explained.

Mr. Clueless, AKA Tidus stupidly asked, "Summoners do this?"

"Yeah, now shut up dim-wit!" Adam whispered to the poor idiot.

Yuna then walked onto the water, not sinking, but floating on water, and began the intricate moves involved with the sending. The torches near the area suddenly changed color to a blue-hot color. 5 minutes later, she finished, with some tears in her eyes. The flames reverted to normal again. "It must be tough to be a summoner."

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end." Lulu told Tidus.

"Until the… end? What's the end?" Tidus the Clueless struck again. Everyone looked at him like he was a completely brainless idiot. Well, he is halfway to that though.

"Until she decimates Sin, moron!" Adam hit Tidus with the flat of my sword. He then added in a whisper. "Or until I do it, with Ruby and Emerald's help."

Tidus whispered back, "Why did you whisper that?"

Yuna walked over to Lulu and says, "I hope… I hope I did okay."

Lulu comforted Yuna by saying, "You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hmm?"

Yuna nodded. "M-hmm. Okay, I'll try to next time." Then she walked towards the inn that survived the assault by Sin. On the way, some water flan tried to attack her, but Adam had been following her incase of this kind of thing happening. "A little help here please?" She asked him. He nodded silently and focused on his change into me once again. Adam easily dispatched the fiend using Bolt2 on it. "Thank you." Yuna said, and then she rushed off to the inn, but Adam still beat her because he changed into light and moved at lightspeed to beat her to the wooden inn. "How… did you beat me?"

"Lightspeed, I turned my body into light and moved to here and reverted back to myself." Adam let a smile grow on his face. He walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room. He paid the person the money for the room (10 Gil) and unlocked his room with the key to his room. Yuna had followed Adam, though. "Why are you following me into my room?" Adam asked kindly to the brown haired summoner.

"I left my money with Lulu and they weren't going to rest because they were going to help repair the town a little before coming here." Yuna smiled weakly. "And there are 2 beds here." She moved towards the extra bed and sat down on it. 5 minutes later, she had fallen asleep. Lying down, of course.

A/N Cloud: In reality, there was only one bed, but Adam modified the story so there were 2 beds. So no one thought anything happened between the 2. Fortunately, nothing did.

Adam: They weren't supposed to know there was only on freakin' bed, Cloud! OUCH! Tails is still beating Adam up A/N

Adam didn't fall asleep for another 10 minutes, but he did eventually fall asleep.

_Adam's Dream_

_(Play Halo Soundtrack No. 16: Heavy Price Paid by Halo Music Development Team)_

I found myself in the Farplane, just looking over the edge, when suddenly, an image appeared. I walked backwards towards the exit when the image became a real person, unsent or not. The silver haired person drew his sword, which was at least 10 feet long. Flames danced around him seemingly. He seemed to talk to someone who I couldn't see, but he disappeared then. I remembered he had black clothing.

_Adam's Dream_

Adam woke up sweating. He looked outside, only to find that it was nighttime. Unfortunately, Yuna was woken up by his waking up. "What is it Adam?" She asked the young teenager.

"I had a nightmare. Nothing else. Just a nightmare…" Adam got up and slipped into his shoes next to the bed he was sleeping in.

Yuna wasn't convinced though. "Tell me about it. There's more to it… isn't there?" Adam sat on the edge of the bed, staring off into the night sky outside the window. "Please… tell me."

"Well… Okay… I was in the Farplane, and well, an image of someone I knew appeared, but he became real, and he drew his sword, and started talking to someone I couldn't see. Then he disappeared. That's all, but I think I recognize the person." Adam frowned in thought.

"Is it someone you knew who died, someone in your family?" Yuna questioned.

"It is someone who died, but they are of no relation to my family, thankfully. He gave off an evil aura, that's all I can tell." Adam explained.

Yuna put he arm around his shoulder comforting him. "Don't worry about it Adam. It was just a dream… just a dream." Adam fell asleep again, but Yuna set him back in bed softly, and walked back to her bed, and went back to sleep again. 'I hope he gets over it soon…' Yuna thought. Then, she also fell asleep.

_(End Halo Soundtrack No. 16: Heavy Price Paid by Halo Music Development Team)_

A/N Me: I finally got away from Tails, but Cloud will still narrate until Tails stops chasing me! Ahhh! runs away from an angry Tails A/N

Adam woke up to find Yuna was still asleep, so he carefully got out of bed. But, a wooden floorboard creaked, and Yuna woke up instantly. "Mornin' Yuna!" Adam greeted the summoner.

"Morning, heh." Yuna chuckled at the sight of Adam trying to be quiet, but the boards kept creaking below him. Yuna got her shoes on and together, they left the inn. Adam used Transform, and changed into Flying Mario. He jumped three times and immediately began to fly around in front of Yuna, to see if there were any fiends. After a while, the cap wore off, and so did Adam's Transform. He changed this time into a carbon copy of Tidus, including his voice.

Unfortunately, an Auroch was sent to find Tidus so he could help with the repairs on a building, and the teammate found him. "Hey Tidus! Wakka wants to talk to you!" Adam changed back to normal, surprising the guy. "Um, sorry wrong person!" He ran off.

Soon, the duo made it to Kilika's forest, where Lulu and Kimahri were waiting. Yuna started to talk to the other 2. "I like to have Adam Byron, Ian, and Tidus to travel with us. If it's okay with everyone."

Tidus and Wakka soon came in, too. Another while later, both Ian and Byron came in, with Byron looking like hell got to him.

"What's up?" Wakka asked Lulu.

She turned to the other three, ignoring me because I already knew what was going on. "Yuna's saying she wanted you three and Adam with us."

"Huh?" Tidus looked utterly confused.

"I want to ask you four to be my guardians." Yuna said with a small smile.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? Tidus may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie. Same with Ian and Byron. But after that fight between Sin and Adam, I'd agree on Adam becoming one, ya? So, my vote's on Adam." Wakka told Yuna.

"Kimahri thinks Adam would be a great guardian Yuna, we should let him become a guardian." The Ronso said his opinion.

"Then it is settled; I think the same about this Yuna." Lulu said to the brown haired summoner.

"Well then, welcome Sir Adam." Yuna smiled at me. Adam smiled back. A little bit later, Tidus and 2 Aurochs, along with Wakka, decided to race each other up the steps. "Ready?" Yuna laughed as she got a head start on the others.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka called after Yuna.

Datto suddenly came running down the stairs. "L-look out!"

"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Wakka called down the stairs. The rest of the group hurried up the stairs.

"Stand back! This is my battle!" Ian yelled.

"You won't win alone Ian!" Adam shouted and joined him. Quickly, he changed into Metal Mario and ran into the Sinspawn. It did no damage, though. "Crap!" Adam changed again, but this time into his normal self. He let loose a Fire Cutter at the thing, hurting it severely. Ian rushed it and sliced into it with a seeming vengeance.

"Don't ever call me a newbie Wakka!" Ian yelled.

_(Play Ian's Theme, Halo Soundtrack No. 16: Heavy Price Paid by Halo Music Development Team)_

Time seemed to slow down as Ian charged again, his katana dragging the ground, then splitting the ground, hurting the Sinspawn's tentacles that appeared from underground. He suddenly glowed a slight yellowish color, and his sword also began to have electricity grow around the katana. "Bolt Cutter!" he yelled out loud, a little too loud. The Sinspawn couldn't take anymore damage, so it died after the massive attack. "Teach you to mess with us." Ian said angrily at the dissipating pyreflies. He stomped off towards the entrance of the temple above the steps.

_(End Ian's Theme, Halo Soundtrack No. 16: Heavy Price Paid by Halo Music Development Team)_

"What exactly are Sinspawn?" Tidus asked Lulu.

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." Lulu explained.

Wakka then explained some more. "Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!"

While we walked up the steps, I overheard Wakka ask about Zanarkand. "So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though. Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?" Tidus suddenly asked.

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" Wakka make up his stupid theory.

Lulu shook her head at Wakka's dumb theory. "Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

Adam also overheard Tidus mumble, "Thank god about not replacing my old man." He chuckled, catching Lulu's attention.

"And what are you laughing at?" Lulu directed her anger at Adam.

_(Play Adam's Theme, Audio Portal Soundtrack Perfect Dark: airbase remix by chainsaw09)_

"Your replacement theory can be wrong at times. I'm starting to think I'm the successor of someone, but hopefully I don't have to fight the predecessor's enemy's successor." Adam said truthfully, as he really was the successor of someone, but I'm not going to ruin who it is.

Wakka just sat on the ground talking to himself. "I...I could never be what Chappu was." He stood up. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."

Ending A/N

Cloud: Well, I really enjoyed being narrator, but Tails has finally stopped chasing Adam, so Adam will narrate the next chapter, at least I hope so. And Amy's now a new host, by force. Cloud grins Heh.

Me: Thanks Cloud for narrating, but I made Tails sign an agreement to not try hurting me, but I have to not have parts of getting hurt while in his form anymore. Wait a second, where's my Desert Eagle?

Tails: Shadow has it.

Me: Okay, thanks. pulls out a huge M-16 with the M-203 grenade attachment Come out Shadow! Your outgunned!

Shadow: shoots me in the arm Take that!

Until, ouch, next time folks. So, hit that, uhhhhhhhh! passes out, and Tifa carries me away from the gunfire from Shadow

Cloud: And don't forget to hit that little review button at the bottem of this page! Or I'll get Dr. Evil to um, blow up your house! Um, yeah, destroy your home.

_(End Adam's Theme, Audio Portal Soundtrack Perfect Dark: airbase remix by chainsaw09)_


	7. Luca Goers vs Ian

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Ian really doesn't have a temper in real life, so that part was semi OOC for him, but you don't call him a newbie after he's become VERY good online playing Halo 2 (thus the review name halostrife was born). The dream was first person, well, because Tails lost sight of me and I told that part of my adventure. But you do know who is about to make the appearance of new bad guys, right? You did something in your last review to be helpful to answer who is coming.

Halostrife (Ian): Well thanks for the flash anims on your sight Ian! Everyone else, this is the site, but ignore the top and bottom flash animations, as they aren't the ones for the moves. www dot halo-hacks dot cjb dot net

Auron's Fan: I'll let Cloud answer your review. Come here Cloud! Review answer!

Cloud: Okay, where do I begin? Oh, there. Well, thanks for listening to my ending note I added after Adam passed out. You already know what Adam thought about in the nightmare… which was told after he explained to Yuna, the part of not fighting his predecessor's enemy's successor. Okay, that's all, right?

Me: Right, so there you go AF! RA's finished, so now to the next part… Urg, Bowser's attacking Mario and Luigi… again. STOP IT BOWSER!

Bowser: Okay, geez, fine!

Me: I might have Cloud narrate a few more chapters later.

Cloud (grinning): Yay!

On to the chapter!

Chapter 7:Luca Goers vs. Ian

Wakka was sitting on the ground talking to himself. "I...I could never be what Chappu was." He stood up. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." The group got up and walked up the steps to the Kilikan temple. Unfortunately for the Aurochs, three Luca Goers were exiting the temple. "You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked the leader.

The first Goer, who ended up being arrogant, said, "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" This got Ian angry again, so he punched their leader in the mouth. "What the hell was that for dumbass?"

_(Play Matrix Soundtrack Burly Brawl by Juno Reactor Vs. Don Davis )_

"Don't… EVER… call… me… dumbass!" Ian's eyes changed color to a bright yellow instead of the normal brown he had. Electricity swirled around him as even his hair was changing to a bright yellow. He surged forward and punched the guy in the nose. Blood exploded from the Goers nose, as he retaliated by punching Ian in the throat. Ian didn't even notice, but it was affecting his speed and fighting ability slightly. Tidus and I had to restrain Ian from punching again, as did the other 2 Goers for their leader guy. They immediately left before the two could get free and fight some more. "Can't even back up his own words." Ian mumbled, all the while now walking into the temple.

"When could he use Bolt materia I wonder?" I pondered as we walked into the temple.

Wakka yelled at the Luca Goers. "See ya in the finals!"

"We'll beat them. We have to!" Tidus angrily said aloud.

"You know that team?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!" Tidus answered.

"But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" Yuna defended the guardian of Braska.

"Maybe his Jecht is another guy named the same." Byron said, walking into the temple, following Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu. Tidus rushed in after the others.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I think we'll have to fight that guy in my dream at the Farplane. I really don't think it's possible we'll win without someone else's help. And I don't know where he is." I confessed to Yuna.

"Who would you want to help us fight this person you think we'll have to fight?" Yuna asked me.

"The legendary Auron, if he's still on Spira." I smiled grimly.

"I'm sure he's still alive so he can help us, if this dream does come true." Yuna put her left arm over my shoulders.

"I hope so…" I sighed.

'Look for me in Luca. You should have remembered this.' I heard someone's voice say in my head. 'Oh, and don't get any ideas on Yuna.'

"Gah!" I jumped up in surprise of hearing Auron's voice in my head.

"What?" Yuna asked, taking her arm off my shoulders. "What is it?"

"Oh, um, nothing to worry about, um, I realized who that person was in my dream, but I'm not saying who it was. Well, that's a story for later, we don't have an hour, do we?" I sheepishly told Yuna. 'Auron! You have an ASG, don't you?'

'Yes, and I'm standing 52 feet behind you.' I turned and saw only a priest standing there. 'Yeah, I'm that priest you see. As much as I hate the clothes, it is my only disguise near this temple. Go on into the temple with Yuna. She's waiting.' I turned again to see Yuna looking at me funny.

"What? I thought I heard something."

"It's only a priest, let's hurry before everyone wonders about us." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the temple. After everyone looked at us weirdly, probably wondering why we were taking so long to get into the temple. We see Wakka and Tidus praying and then some summoner and her guardian come out of the Cloister of Trials, but the summoner needed some more clothing on herself. Why she wore what she did was beyond us all. "Maybe we should have stayed outside a little bit longer." Yuna winced at the sight of the other summoner's clothes.

"Yeah, maybe we should have." I whispered back.

'Then don't look' Auron's voice said calmly in my head.

The woman then said arrogantly, "A summoner are you?"

Yuna tried her best to sound calm. "My name is Yuna-from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona." Like we wanted to know. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" The brute nodded yes.

Yuna retaliated by saying, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving." The two left the temple.

Tidus mumbled to himself, but only I heard. "A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life. I wonder, does Yuna feel that way about me? Why's she smiling at Adam?" My eyes rose at this, and turned to Yuna, who was smiling. Tidus chuckled.

We all went to the elevator to the Cloister of Trials. "The fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka encouraged.

"The 'fayth'?" Tidus questioned, but got ignored.

Lulu then added, " But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Adam? Ready?" We all nodded.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna said semi-loudly.

Everyone got on the platform, except Byron and Ian. Kimahri shoved Tidus off. "Hey, what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu told the blitz star.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna said to the three not on the platform.

I hear one last thing from Tidus. "Oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!" This gets a chuckle from both Byron and Ian.

(3rd Person View)

Tidus began to pace around, waiting not very patiently. "This is going to take forever!" He shouted.

Dona and Barthello walked back into the room. "Where's Yuna?" Dona demanded. Tidus just pointed to the elevator platform that just rose. "Then why are you here?"

"Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?" Tidus reasoned.

"Hmm. Not a guardian, you say?" Dona said as Barthello picked up Tidus and threw him on the elevator. Ian swung his katana at Barthello, so he wasn't able to be picked up without the guy losing his head. And when the musclehead tried to pick up Byron, Byron's 180 lbs weight was too much for Barthello to throw on the platform. "Just a little game." Dona interrupted Tidus before he even said anything.

Ian tried to grab Tidus before the platform was out of reach, but Barthello kicked Ian down the shaft with Tidus in it. "Don't even try to get me down there…" Byron said coldly.

"Barthello, get him in there at any cost; he's unarmed." Dona ordered. Barthello complied, and got punched in the stomach, and then kicked in his chest, knocking him down. "Nevermind, he's too good a fighter for you anyways." Barthello just grunted and got up.

(My POV)

We were just waiting for Yuna to finish when Ian and Tidus, who we had supposedly left behind burst in the room, with Tidus leading. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Wakka let his jaw drop at Tidus's and Ian's entering the room.

"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Ian defended himself and Tidus.

Lulu got really pissed off. "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences?" Tidus looked around.

"She could be excommunicated!" Lulu practically yelled at the two.

"Just wait." Wakka told Ian and Tidus, when they tried to explain. They walked over to me.

"Ignore it, I'm not listening. You already told us why." I turned towards the door that was now opening. Yuna exited and began to kneel, apparently whatever she does in there takes a lot out of her. I walked up the steps to help her get up and down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She said almost silently. I smiled. Yuna looked up at my smiling face and smiled back at me. Everyone looked at us weirdly for the second time, but we all left, with Yuna insisting that she could walk now, so I let her go.

'I thought Wakka told you to not get any ideas Adam!' Auron's voice echoed in my head jokingly.

'I'm not!' I thought in my head. We exited the temple. 'Um, she's looking at me again.'

"Are… are you okay?" Yuna asked me, looking at my troubled face I was making. "Do you want to do anything?"

"Well, not really… um, well, to get rid of my headache in my head!"

'Hey!'

"Sorry, I can't cure headaches with my magic." Yuna turned around and began to talk to Tidus. A minute later, he yelled out loud. Yuna walked over to me again. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him yell; He yells too loud!"

"You got that right." I grimaced as my headache from Auron talking to me got bigger.

"Off to Luca at last! The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" Wakka said as we boarded the S.S. Winno. Later, he walked over to me and asked me a question. "Would you like to join our team?"

Ending A/N

Dun Dun Duun… What will I choose? Find out next chapter! BTW, read my A/Ns because there are backstage scenes not related to the story, but are sometimes funny. Hey! Tails, no! Don't pick me up again! –Tails does anyways- Put me down NOW! –tries to hit Tails, but gets kicked in the back by Tails in midair-

Tails (to Sonic): How high? (to me) Now, stop moving and I won't kick you anymore!

Sonic: That's good!

Me (At 50 feet in the air): NOOOOO! –Tails lets go- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: Is he trying to beat Darth Vader's NOOOOO Coaster, or something?

Sonic: Now Bowser! Um, no Shadow, he's falling down from 50 feet with Tails the one who picked him up.

-Bowser throws a huge floating platform up to me and I land on it-

Tails: Now the koopas!

-Bowser throws 33 koopas up on the platform and everyone else gets ready for the fight-

Me: You took my sword Tails!

Tails: I know! Now fight them!

Me: Oh no…

-Everyone watching me fight has popcorn courtesy of Bowser's microwave-

Tails: Now cue the music!

-34th koopa turns on boombox with Burly Brawl playing-

Host of fight (Keanu Reeves): Whoa. Fight.

Tails: We need a new host. Keanu has no emotions, he's a better poker player than an actor.

Cloud, Shadow, Auron (At the same time): Really.

(Tails's Note) This is an extra fight scene I planned, not Adam. (Tails's Note)

Fight Beginning

The koopas rushed me and I kicked 3 of them in a row. Another rushed me and got punched. I punched the next in the stomach. I did a quick backflip 360, kicking 7 more of the guys. The original koopas I hurt came back for more. 4 more got beaten by running at me and I jumped, letting them run into each other. "I need at least one person's help!" I yelled at the audience. Keanu as Neo jumped on the stage. "Let's go." He said. 3 fell at his punch. I threw 2 koopas off the stage and they died. A plane dropped at least 12 more koopas, but they were paratrooper koopas. Neo kicked 5 guys off the stage, killing them instantly.

_(1 Minute 18 Seconds into Burly Brawl)_

One koopa punched me hard, and I fly into a set of pipes, which I grab and give one to Neo. We whack 15 more off, only for 32 more to replace them.

_(1 Minute 40 Seconds into Burly Brawl)_

Neo suddenly deserted me. "I'm gonna bring in Morpheus!" I hear him call back to me. I got surrounded by the koopas and I use the pole to kick them off the platform, running on top of them with the pole in the center of the circle. Only one remained.

_(4 Minutes 0 Seconds into Burly Brawl)_

"I am the One. In koopas." He yelled. He simply flies away.

_(End Burly Brawl by Juno Reactor Vs. Don Davis)_

Fight Ending

Tails: Aww, he wasn't even hurt… Stupid prophesy of the One in koopas.

Sonic: He's gonna plan something on you Tails, I bet.

Tails: You better not help him!

Sonic: What if he threatens me with Buster Sword?

Tails: I have Buster Sword! I stole it, remember! –pulls out the aforementioned sword-

Sonic: Ohhhhh… yeah… -walks away slowly- AHHHHH! –runs away-


	8. Choice of Blitz

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Well, I guess Yuna is starting to like me. Ian would know who it was, but Byron only knows a little bit about FFX, but storyline-wise he doesn't know almost anything. I really don't understand that 'The One Koopa' thingy either. It was a spark of the moment things I wrote. Why is Seph here? Go back to Ryan's Return of the Gods! But now where's Sephiroth? –also draws a M-16- I need to get revenge on Tails one chapter… Let's see what he's done…

Beat me up in Chapter 6

Made me fight lots of Koopas

Ian says that Tails is going to try stealing Ian's flash anims and make them better, and post them on Newgrounds . com

He stole my/Cloud's sword

Auron's Fan: Well, Auron hated the disguise, but he had to wear it, so fans wouldn't follow him, like you.

Cloud: Ahh! AF is stalking me!

And stop stalking Cloud!

Halostrife (Ian): Okay, so make the anim then, but it better be good! Or else, I might have to let Tails make the flash anim. As much as I'd hate that…

BFAG AKA Lenne, braska's-redemption, xnoellex: I know you're out there, now review please!

BTW, read my next book, Keith's Redemption, and review it! It won't go away until I finish both this book and it also! In a way, it's the sequel with almost no tie-ins with this one. Just please read and review it everyone!

Chapter 8: Choice of Blitz (Lightning)

"Would you like to join our team?" Wakka asked. I must have had a look of surprise because he added, "Don't worry, I'll let you think about it." Then he walked off to let me think.

I walked around thinking for a while deciding if I should join or not. I decided to join after a few minutes of pacing. I kept pacing until I decided to follow Tidus to listen to what Lulu and Wakka were saying on the upper deck. "Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" Lulu asked Wakka.

"Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca." Wakka told Lulu.

Lulu still kept going negative. "And if not?"

"He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just

leaving him in Besaid!" Wakka said simply.

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian. Along with Ian and Byron." Lulu said.

"Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?" Wakka winced.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" Wakka almost shouted. "It is mine, huh?"

I got bored and walked down, when I heard, "Yuna is starting to like Adam also."

I walked back and heard Wakka say, "Okay, but that was obvious."

"'Okay?' 'Okay?' That's all you have to say?" Lulu started to get mad.

"Well, yeah, I mean... He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess." Wakka smiled slightly, but it soon was gone.

"You're right, for once." Wakka frowned at Lulu's statement.

"Ahem!"

"I wonder which is best..." Lulu trailed off. "Why don't you tell him about Yuna?"

"Tell what?"

"About Yuna liking him."

"Why me? He should learn it himself."

"Fine. But tell Tidus and the others about Yuna wanting to make them guardians."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that Tidus hates his father -what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him... 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?'"

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" Lulu got pissed. "All right, all right. I'll try talking to them after the tournament."

"Be discreet."

"I know, it's their decisions." Wakka said. The two begin to walk towards the stairs, and us. I quickly change into light and get out of there. Tidus barely makes it and is next to the stairs when Wakka tells him to, "Go to bed, bud. Tournament starts tomorrow morning." Wakka turns to me and asks about my joining the team. "You decided yet?"

"Yeah, I'll join, might as well with nothing else to do. But I do need to practice." I modified my lungs to breath water properly, and also increased my body's speed. We dove off the side of the ship, and Jassu tossed a ball to us. "Try this on for size." I kicked the ball almost as hard as Tidus's Jecht Shot, and it went flying into Wakka, sending him backwards at least 5 feet.

"Okay, let me try.." Wakka prepared for his own shot.

_(Play Audio Portal LoZ WW-Protect your Island by ParagonX9)_

He kicked it as hard as possible, nearly matching my strength but still not forcing me backwards. "I wanna see if you can kick from where a goalie usually is." Wakka told me after he surfaced.

I silently moved to where Wakka wanted, and just kicked the ball slightly, but before that, I modified my leg strength to way over that of the strongest person on Spira. So, it went flying past Wakka, and even cutting him slightly. The ball was still underwater, but it was still going at least 200 plus about 1000 yards from where I was originally. The cut on Wakka was semi-severe, so we had to get out of the water to treat the wound. "Sorry!" I told him as we surfaced.

_(End Audio Portal LoZ WW-Protect your Island by ParagonX9)_

"That's okay, just do that every time and we'll win for sure! Aww, damn it! No rope or ladder to get back on. You got some wild Transform or something to get back on?" Wakka turned towards me.

"No throwing Blitzballs at me though…" I changed into half Tails, but only for flight, so I was a cross between myself and Tails. If you really want a description, well, okay. It's just myself with Tails's twin tails and some streaks of yellow on me, with some fur on those streaks. I need to change that part though to not have the fur, because other than that, I'd look cool with yellow streaks on my face. I picked up Wakka and flew onto the boat. I smirked as I saw the faces on some of the Luca Goers who watched us two practice. I turned and still saw the ball flying underwater at over 100 miles an hour. No one else could see it anymore, but since my eyes were better due to Tails's eyes actually being better than any human's, I could see the ball going still. "Man, I kicked that thing hard. It's still going." Wakka looked at me weirdly. "What? My eyes are better than any other person's on Spira, well, because of the change in eyes during my Transform. Okay?"

"Ya, I guess." Wakka said unsure of my explaination. I sighed and walked off. Well, more flew since I was still in my half Transformed self.

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well...I'd probably just smack him one. After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always... Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?" I heard Tidus ask Yuna.

"It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner. Oh, hey Adam." Yuna immediately became shy. I guess she really likes me. "What are you as now? Because you're only half of it."

"Oh, um, well it's half of me and half of Tails, the one whose form got me hit by tons of Blitzballs and Lulu's Fire spells. Not really a need to stay this way though." I changed back to my normal body fully. I still like the yeloow streaks, but without the fur on it. "I'm gonna try something really quick, okay guys?" I changed to my hybrid version, but this time without the fur on the streaks. It reminded me of Kite from .Hack in a way. Except not red streaks, but yellow ones. I changed back. "Arigatou. Um, that's thank you in Japanese." The two gave me looks, but stopped after my explaination.

"Oh, okay." Yuna said.

Suddenly, a Blitzball hit both Tidus and me. "Hey! Show me those moves again!" Wakka yelled to us.

"Um, got to go Yuna, Wakka's callin' for us." Tidus said, not trying to say something to get me mad at him, if he was trying to take Yuna from me. I didn't get mad.

'Nice. Him take Yuna from you? You took Yuna from him in the first place.' Auron's voice bounced in my head.

'Shut up!'

'No.' Auron began to annoy me. Kinda out of character for him. 'This is becoming interesting to watch. Let's see what you can do. The Rodiero Shot, right?'

"Stop reading my mind!" I whispered under my breath, so no one could hear.

"Hey, hurry up Adam!" Tidus called to me.

"Okay! I'm coming." I went Lightspeed and moved to where they were.

"Finally. Now can you show us that two moves you two did on the other ship, so you can impress us again, and to put fear into the Luca Goers." Wakka pointed to the other team.

"Um, I nearly died doing my move earlier, but I'll do it anyways." I grabbed a ball from Wakka's hands, and ran to the edge of the boat, not concentrating as much. I changed my leg stregth again, and just jumpped into the air, performing the shot with ease. The ball went flying even faster than before, courtesy of the Transform.

"Holy! How did he do that?" One Goer shouted as he watched my ball go flying over the egde of the boat at easy speeds of 300 MPH. "Did anyone else see that?"

"What did the stupid Auroch do this time?" The leader, Bickson, asked his teammate. I grabbed a ball and quickly did the shot at him directly. "Huh?"

"Dodge this…" I kicked the ball with the Rodiero Shot, instantly hitting him, and sending him flying off the ship and out 200 meters. "Crap, now I gotta save him before he drowns." I half changed again to my hybrid and flew off to rescue him. A minute later, he had to be healed of at least 5 different broken ribs, and healed of his bleeding.

"I think you've done enough for one session. Go to bed before you kill someone, again." Wakka scratched his head and looked kind of like he was saying oops. I listened and went to my room, and set down my sword and sheath next to my bed. Yes, I had my sword on my back during the shots. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the yelps from that Goer I nearly killed with my technique.

A/N Well, Bickson ain't playing Blitz for a while. Hehehe. Urk, I need to get my plans for revenge on Tails soon. Before he gets me again.

Tails: What's that? You want to get hit again?

Me: Ahh! Noo! –gets placed onto the same platform from the previous chapter-

Tails: Now fight me, without your precious sword! –draws Buster Sword- But I'll use it anyways.

Me: Arg, get that away from me if we are to fight FAIR! –steals the sword back, but tosses it to Cloud, for safekeeping-

2 hours later

Cloud: Well, they both are now really hurt from their own attacks at each other, but I think that Adam is going to win. Nope, he isn't, it's a draw.

Me: Why do we even fight each other?

Tails: Actually, I really don't know. Why do we?

-both Tails and I are flat on the ground, almost unable to move BTW, about 7 feet away from each other, on the 15 foot diametric circle arena platform-

Tifa: Is this a truce?

Shadow: Does it include that I don't get shot anymore?

Tails, Me: NO!

Shadow: Aww, shit.

Tails: I guess maybe we could stop trying to kill each other.

Me: Um, okay, but that means no plans of attacking me!

Tails: Medic!

Tifa: Here! –uses Cure on us- So, are you just friends now, and not enemies anymore?

Me: I guess. At least I'd hope so.

Cloud: You know, you both are evenly matched without any items.

Tails: Yeah.

Long time later

Soooo, now Tails and I have decided to be friends and not enemies anymore. No revenge I know, but also no more attacks on me either. But, where's AP? Oh, that's right, he's trying to get himself coffee. Well, until next time! And read Keith's Redemption too! Don't forget to hit the review button! A/N

Red 13: Really, he wants you to hit the little review button on the bottom-left-hend corner… Geez, no one can find it… It's right there! –points at the button-


	9. Still Waiting

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Well, I had no sword and no ASG to back me up or anything to help whatsoever, and also I forgot to add that Tails had a knife. Seriously, he knifed me, and I was able to swat it away. Um, that was where Cloud thought I had won, but then said nevermind. But, you know Tails auditioned for the next GTA game, right? Well, Sonic and Amy told me about he almost made the cut, but someone else got the main role in it. Geez, he had to knife people like CJ did in SA, and he used his plane to chop off bad guys' heads and stuff. Ouch.

Auron's Fan: -replaces Sephiroth with Auron- Sephiroth is really not available, he's in the Farplane, ya know. Auron's still allowed though, just not Cloud, that is sole right of Tifa to have him. Um, Vincent, well, I really don't care about that part. Seriously about that bet, I completely forgot about that scene, but I really hope my girlfriend won't give a shit about it, if she even reads this. The stupid muses lost their bets, but smart muse actually might win, I'm more leaning on Yuna x me than Yuna x Tidus, but in my original idea, I was with Rikku, but after a long time, and Halostrife convincing me that Rikku is NOT the way to go, I changed my mind. But the mere thought of Wakka, Auron, or Kimahri (shudder) being with Yuna, err, those ARE stupid muses. Just now for figuring out what will happen, without going TOO far! –laughs, but grins-

Wakka, Luigi, Tifa, Amy: Eww…

Tails, Shadow: OO Woooooooo…

NOT LIKE THAT! Sick thoughts from them, well, just whoa. ACK, I don't wanna sound like Keanu freakin' Reeves!

Silverpaws: Welcome to SiS Silverpaws! Thanks, and about the Transform ability, well, really you need to thank Sandstone here for that idea, but I kinda expanded the idea. I will now update about every weekend, since school and homework take up time, oh and I'm trying to make a Flash animation, too.

Cloud: You do know, earlier, that's not necessarily a bad thing…

Me: Aww, shut it Cloud! Me and Yuna aren't THAT close…

Chapter 9: Still Waiting…

I woke up and grabbed my stuff, and ran straight into Lulu. "Watch where you're going, whatever you are!"

I looked down and saw I was in my Tails/Me hybrid by accident, and I blushed. I must have accidentally changed in the middle of the night. Dunno WHY, but I think it was some dream I had that had me actually change form into my hybrid. But, I still didn't change back. "Err, sorry Lulu. Didn't mean to run into you." She looked at me weirdly. Maybe she hasn't seen my hybrid before. "Um, it's me, Adam."

"Ohhh… Okay." She understood instantly. "We are arriving at Luca now, so get ready. It's about 15 minutes from now, and we'll be docked."

"Thanks Lu. I'll get on deck ASAP, in case Wakka needs me for any overboard passengers." I smirked and Lulu laughed somewhat. Yes, laughed. "Bye!" I ran, or more accurately, flew upstairs.

"This is Luca?" I heard Tidus ask Wakka.

"Ya. 2nd biggest city in all of Spira. It's huge ya?" Wakka replied.

"Not really, Wakka. Where I'm from, I live in a small city that's bigger than Bevelle even, and near that city, another is at least 10 times bigger than my hometown. That city's name is-" I got cut off by Auron's voice.

'Don't tell them you're from another world, they'll think you're crazier than Tidus!' His voice yelled at me. Trust me, Auron yelling at you is scary even if he's only in your head.

"Um, I mean that um, I forgot it's name." I half took Auron's advice.

The boat docked, and I quickly changed back to normal, except with my leg strength modifications added on myself. "Good idea." Tidus said to me.

I heard the annoying biased announcers talking. "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?" "Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year." Wakka, Tidus, the entire Aurochs team, and I walked off the ramp. "Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"What about unbiased announcers again?" I asked Tidus, who just snickered.

"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid." Well, at least Jimma isn't AS biased. "Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!" "Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today." "You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" I need to hit that Bobba announcer REALLY hard.

Wakka saw the look on Tidus, but only saw a blank stare from me. "It's like this year, ya? Don't' let it bother you. Look at Adam; he's just gonna hit them after the tournament!" This got a laugh from most of the team.

Tidus spotted the microphone near him, and grabbed it, an yelled into it. "Stop right there, Goers! You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Tidus began to laugh manically.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked Tidus.

Datto spoke up. "We sure stood out, though!"

"We were on the sphere!" Letty exclaimed.

"We were?" I asked.

A random guy ran past us. "Maester Mika is here!"

A woman asked him a question. "Already?"

"The number 3 dock!" Another man ran past us.

"What's up now?" Tidus asked stupidly.

"Maester Mike has arrived, that's what!" Yuna and I said to him at the same time. She giggled, and I laughed.

Tidus was still confused. "Mika? Maester?"

Lulu, the queen of good explanations, answered him. "Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, ouch!" I pinched Tidus.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna excitedly said, still giggling.

"Not much else to do, eh Byron?" Ian shoved Byron.

"Yeah nani-nani." Byron rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Wakka scratched his head. "That better not be what I think it is… Oh, nevermind, that's not it, so… good. I guess." Wakka must have read Byron's mind.

We all walked over to the dock 3 and waited. "Can't see a thing!" Tidus complained, and Wakka shushed him.

"Shh!" Wakka made Tidus be quiet but, he continued.

"But-"

"Shh!" I tried to shut Tidus up.

"B-"

"Shh!" I whispered, and added, "Shh! And that was a shh for ahead, and I got a whole bag of shh with your name on it!"

"What?"

"I said shh! And shh!" Tidus tried it several times, till I punched him in the gut.

"Oww!" Tidus exclaimed.

We actually missed some conversation some people were having, but 2 maesters walked off the ship, with the first being the murderous Seymour. Maester Mika began a speech. "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

The evil Guado smiled and began his prepared speech, but I barely paid attention. "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

Tidus, Ian, Byron, and I all said, "Hmph."

(10 Minutes Later…)

The team was waiting in the locker room, when Tidus walked in. Everyone groaned, including myself. "Where's Wakka?"

"Match-up draws. "I simply said.

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year." Letty said with a bored tone

"The year before that, and the one before that, too!" Jessu said.

"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway." Keepa sighed.

Wakka walked in, getting everyone's attention. "Cap't Wakka!" Datto exclaimed.

Wakka nodded. "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions! First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys." With that, we went to the practice sphere. Well, it was still really the one we were going to use in the tournament, though.

(1 Hour Later…)

We walked back, and found Yuna waiting for us. "She flashed a smile at me. "There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"

"A café? Okay!" I ran out of the room with Yuna in front of me.

Wakka called after me, but Tidus answered. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?"

"Hey, I'll be back." Tidus assured Wakka. He ran out the door, trying to chase us.

He easily caught up when Yuna and I got stuck with a ton of people blocking us. "I'm sorry, please let me through. Adam, see if we can get through quicker with something."

"You're really famous…" Tidus panted as we got through, with the help of Buster Sword. No, I didn't kill or hurt anyone, as much I wanted to do it.

"I hope we don't get separated…" Yuna said quietly.

"We won't, just hold my hand, and no one could get through, even if they tried." I comforted Yuna, and she gave me her hand.

A/N

Shuddap y'all!

Everyone: Hehehe, okay… HAHAHA!

A/N

After a lot of running to the café and from the mad fans of Yuna's, Tidus spoke in short breaths. "Whoa! This is a pretty big town!"

"Not really Tidus. Where I'm really from, my hometown is larger than Luca. And the city next to it is at least 10 times larger." I said, getting looks from Tidus.

"Huh?"

"Err, nevermind…" I sighed, and walked into the shade of the tables in the marketplace. I sat down and waited. "I'll wait here, in case I see Auron outside the café. It has been about 5 minutes since we started, and who knows how long ago since you found out about the café info, right Yuna?" I winked at Yuna. She laughed.

The two walked in, and I found that Kimahri has also followed us, and he went in. He probably was so silent that no one heard him with us. I got out Buster Sword and used Transform on it to make it an audio sphere, to not attract attention.

_(Play Still Waiting by Sum 41)_

I listened to the music for about 2 minutes when suddenly 2 Al Bhed people came out with Yuna being dragged behind them, unconscious. I quickly changed into my hybrid, and changed the song on my audio player.

_(End Still Waiting by Sum 41)_

_(Play Burly Brawl by Juno Reactor Vs. Don Davis)_

I flew after them, dodging Blitzballs everywhere. The two kidnappers ran out of balls, and threw injection needles filled with a blue fluid I recognized as sleep drugs.

_(36 seconds into song)_

One particular needle flew by me in slow motion seemingly, and I dodged it by millimeters.

_(56 seconds into song)_

Another needle got extremely close for my own comfort.

_(1 minute 16 seconds into song)_

Yet another needle came really close to injecting itself into me. This last one barrage they threw was all getting too close for me to try dodging, and they kept getting closer to hitting me.

_(1 minute 31 seconds into song)_

A needle finally stabbed me, and injected its contents into my body. But, I barely noticed how my entire speed was slowing down slightly, now only barely gaining on the 2 with Yuna.

_(2 minutes 51 seconds into song)_

Another needle got near me.

_(3 minutes 4 seconds into song)_

It was only a matter of time before I fell out of the sky. I pressed on with increasing speeds, but the turns kept slowing me down.

_(4 minutes 2 seconds into song)_

I felt like sleeping really badly, but now if I stopped, I'd get captured too. I saw one smirk as he made another turn.

_(5 minutes 28 seconds into song)_

I finally fell out of the air, and blacked out as soon as I hit the ground.

_(End Burly Brawl by Juno Reactor Vs. Don Davis)_

A/N Another cliffy, eh? You'll just need to wait for me to update again! Oh, and for you all out there reading this, I DO accept anonymous reviewers, too. Halostrife AKA Ian and Silverpaws do it all the time now! So hit da button, please?

Tails: You with Yuna in Macalania? That ought to be good. Hehehe.

Me: Please, just shut up about? I'm really bored of yelling at everyone to shut up about it, especially Wakka and Shadow. Speaking of which, where's my Desert Eagle? –gets it out- Time to hunt Shadows!

Shadow: -walks in the room- AHHHHHH! –gets shot and blacks out-

Tifa: Don't kill him in from of all the world!

Me: Fine, but he won't be so lucky next time to be in the story room…

Cloud: Don't forget to review!


	10. City of Peril

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Biggest mistake of your life, Sandstone… -changes into a character from Unreal Tournament 2004, with god mode cheat on- You forgot I will kill Shadow, and you side with him… And about that tough as a rock thing… Well… -changes again into a UT2004 Ion Cannon, still with god mode on- Beat this. And rocks can't survive against an Ion Cannon's blast, 'cause it makes Emerald, Ruby, Ultimate, and Diamond Weapons combined look weak. And about the part of me not changing my skin to have needles do squat? Hmph, the ability Transform only will let the user change into either a full change into a SINGLE character, or a hybrid of that character and themselves.

Auron's Fan: Don't worry. I'm just asleep, not dead. Yeah, I'll update now. BTW, it's Phoenix Down. And, Aeris is what I won't become, well, even a guy version of her. Wanna help me fight Sandstone? I'll let you use my ASG idea in 'What The?' and you can just turn Pendragon into that ASG. Everyone heard about Aeris's death, even the non-FFVII players.

Silverpaws: Yeah me too, but I never knew where they were at. Yeah we're gonna blow away the Goers, and in particular, Bickson, well, I'm gonna blow him away.

Newkid: Thanks newkid! And welcome to SiS! Keep reviewing too! I like getting reviews for my stories, so just keep them rollin' in!

Ross heuchan: Welcome to SiS rh! BTW, this is for you and Sandstone, I am Adam and I'll get any Transform I want, inclusive of well, everything. Examples are people, robots, vehicles, weapons like Emerald, hybrids of something and myself, like Tails and me.

GTA SA's pool minigame is too easy, I beat it without letting the other player shoot one single time, and I won the max bet of $1000. Heh.

Chapter 10: City of Peril

I woke up with a person on top of me. I opened my eyes, and saw in the almost pitch black that it was Yuna, but she was still asleep and unconscious. I gently set her off of me and tried to change my form, but I couldn't. ASG was out of range. I reached for my sword, but it too was gone. 'My sword isn't with me… That'll mean one or two things… First, I've had it stolen, and second, I changed into a different Transform, and it's not going to be there if I do that without thinking about keeping the sword, too.'

I felt no different, so I assumed it was the first reason. Yuna began to wake up, so I leaned towards her, and helped her out as much as possible. "Is that you Adam?" Yuna asked me.

"Yes it's me, I'm here Yuna. I need to find my sword and ASG though. I think they stole it."

"Who is 'they'? And no one stole your sword, but they may have taken your ASG. But, why are you still in that weird hybrid form of yours?" Yuna questioned. I looked at myself, and saw she was right.

"Ahh! I really need to find my ASG! About the 'they' question, I don't know!" I tried to unlock the door, but found it stuck with a keyhole in the knob. I found the light switch, and flipped it. I looked again to make sure Yuna wasn't joking about me being not in my normal body, because I felt normal in my body though. She wasn't lying. I looked carefully at the lock, and laughed at its simplicity. It was just like any normal household bathroom lock, with only a need for a single office clip to unlock it. "This is gonna be simple!" I looked around for a clip to use, and found it on a desk. The desk was bare, except for that clip, and a set of pencils, and finally, a huge stack of black paper. 'Probably for a prisoner to write letters and stuff.' I thought as I got up and moved towards the desk and… got shocked by electric protection systems in the desk. "Dang! I was hoping those weren't there…" I tried again, and ignored the shock of the electrocution. I got the clip, and found that it was the source of the shock. "Urg, this is gonna hurt for a while…" I grabbed it again, and began to bend it, until I had to stop, or get fried by the shock of the electric currents.

"Is it electric? If so, I can use NulShock on you for a while…" Yuna suggested.

"Oh, huh? Hey, great idea Yuna!" I replied, and Yuna cast the spell. I tried again, and got it bent to fit the hole. The spell began to wear off, and I got shocked again, making me cry out in pain. I guess the shock was at least 95 or more volts. I kept holding the electric clip, and put it in the keyhole, and missed the place I needed to place the clip so I could turn the lock. "Oww!" The thing kept shocking me every 5 seconds. I got it in the hole once more, and carefully moved it forward and finally got it in the hole of the lock's insides, and turned it to make it unlock. Some guys I recognized as some Al Bhed rushed in and tried to shock us into sleep again, but Yuna was ready with a NulShock, and grabbed the clip out of my hand, and she threw it at them, stunning them for a while.

I grabbed a pencil and threw it at the lead guy's arm, causing him to bleed and scream in pain. And he dropped his stick, which Yuna grabbed and poked the 2nd Al Bhed. "I really don't like doing that Adam… So, can you use it instead?" She handed it to me, shocking me by accident. "Sorry!" She immediately used Cure, and we ran out the small prisoner's room. I spotted Yuna's staff, and my ASG next to it. A final man yelled at us in Al Bhed.

"Frah tet oui kad yh ASG?" The guy yelled at me. I simply kicked him in the chest, and quickly tried to change back to my normal self. The unTransform worked, and I was back to normal with Buster Sword on my back.

I opened the door to the outside, and saw Ian, Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri waiting outside, since they couldn't open the door from there. "Hey guys!" I called to them in a carefree attitude. Ian shot me a glance, and I saw instantly. Tidus had huge bloody marks on his arms, and Ian was bleeding heavily on his entire body from the battle with whatever they fought. "Ouch?"

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said to Yuna and me.

Yuna and I stole a glance, and I smirked. "A little." Yuna replied.

"A little? I thought we hurt them a lot! And I hurt myself a bit. Crappy paper clip that had an electric current going through it…" I frowned. "Uh, Yuna… You might need to heal Tidus and Ian." Yuna winced as she looked at them, but she was able to heal them with several Cure spells.

"What is it Tidus?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when Ian, Byron, Adam, and I first came to Spira. They took us on their ship, even gave us food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone." Tidus looked gloomy.

"What happened?" Yuna questioned.

"Sin came up near us. We all made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship." I answered half truthfully.

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked another question.

"I don't know, but who is Cid?" Byron asked.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." Yuna revealed.

"Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" Tidus pieced the puzzle together.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help." Yuna told us.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed." Lulu ordered us all.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus shouted.

Yuna's eyes lit up. "The game!"

"Oh!" Lulu launched the signal in the form of a fire spell.

(Later…)

"We won!" Tidus yelled in pure excitement.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna shouted, as well as I did with her.

"Yeah! Now just those annoying Goers to go!" I also yelled out loud.

"Not the most...graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing." Lulu downgraded Wakka's win.

"Um, hate to say it… but, you can't stand in water Lu." I said.

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" Tidus asked.

"Excuse me?" Lulu seemed to get pissed, which she was, like normal.

"Hey, it was more graceful than what some sports we play back at home would have for an ending." Ian said.

"What do you mean by other sports?" Lulu questioned Ian.

"Um, he means that some things back at home, they are much more violent, and the players get injured more, and stuff. Wait till a 300 pound guy of pure muscle runs into you, and outside of water, and no protection except for a few pads on ya…" I grinned at the thought of Lulu getting hit by a football player in full padding. "Yeow!" I yelped as Lulu tossed a Fire spell at me.

"Don't get thoughts of me getting hit by some guy like that." Is all she said. Well, she didn't need to read my mind to tell I was thinking about that, obviously. Maybe it was my huge grin on my face that was now gone.

"Um, we better get back to the locker room guys…" Tidus began to walk off slowly, but then breaking into a run.

I agreed, and we all went back into the room, where the team was waiting. "I got something to tell you boys. After this game... I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win!" I heard Wakka say as I entered. I smirked softly, as everyone cheered.

"A-Am I on the bench?" Botta asked of Wakka.

"I and Botta are warming the bench. Tidus is taking my place, as Adam is taking offense. All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" We all cheered again. I quickly changed my leg strength to ultra strong.

"Let's blitz!" Tidus shouted. We all raised our arms, knowing we were gonna win the tourney for Wakka. After we arrived at the entrance to the sphere, Tidus stopped us. "All right, boys, what're we gonna do?"

"Win!" All the Auroch's, including me, yelled. "For Cap't Wakka!" Jassu yelled.

I heard our biased announcers start talking. "This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" "This looks like history in the making, Bobba." We entered the sphere pool, and I saw out the corner of my eyes that Auron was watching. I grinned. "They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!" The leader of the other team punched at Tidus, and I grinned and gave a taunt of my own back for Tidus. I made a throat slitting movement, which made half the Goers go wide eyed for a moment. "Whoa! One Auroch just made half the Goers go into pure fear! What did he do?" One announcer, forgot who it was, yelled into his microphone.

_(Play Danger Ahead Playlist with Danger Ahead 1/2/3 by Paragon X9)_

The game started with Tidus grabbing the ball, and Bickson tackling him, taking the ball away. He swam for the goal, but I easily intercepted him. I just made a tackle, and he went flying across the sphere, and ramming him into his goalie. I simply punted the ball, and scored from over half the field away, since the goalie couldn't get the ball, since he was shoved out of the goal area, and behind it.

I saw the ball restart, and Bickson got it, and kept away from me, and threw away the ball when I got close. Which was all the time. Finally, one Goer made a breakthrough, and scored on Keepa. 'Damn!'

'Keep your cool.' Auron's voiced threw me off, and the ball came flying at me from Tidus. I barely got it in time. I swam for the goal, swatting Goers away with simple waves from my swimming. I threw the ball, and their keeper caught it this time. 'Sorry about that.'

'Yeah, okay. I still got a game to play.' I thought as the ball reached towards Keepa from a shot, but I caught up to it, and stole it out of mid water. I grinned at the nearest Goer, and made a throat slit taunt. He backed off, remembering when I nearly killed Bickson. I looked at him, and saw it WAS Bickson. I grinned again, and performed a Rodiero Shot _directly _at him! He didn't have time to dodge the speeding bomb, and he got hurled across the playing field, and still the ball made a goal.

"How'd that player do that?" The announcers yelled at the same time. "He must be the strongest person in Spira to do that! He just launched that Goer into the goal triangle from his own goal area!"

BZZT! The timer ran out of time, and we all exited the sphere.

_(End Danger Ahead Playlist with Danger Ahead 1/2/3 by Paragon X9)_

We all walked into locker room, where Botta and Wakka were waiting patiently for us. "Nice playing guys, and especially Tidus and Adam. Keep it up and you might make the Goers forfeit Adam!" I laughed at Wakka's comment.

"Okay, I will if it's not illegal!" I joked knowing what I did earlier wasn't illegal. Bickson was in my way to making the goal, so he became the goal.

After a few more minutes, we lined up once more to fight the Goers. We easily got the score bumped up to 4-1 with us winning obviously. The fans began to call out Wakka's and Botta's name, so Tidus and I left the sphere to get them on the field. "Hey, um Wakka? You know everyone's calling for you and Botta out there, so we thought it was best to let you guys play the rest of the time." I explained.

Wakka just grinned. "I'll make those Goers sorry for all they did those past years!" Botta exclaimed.

They ran out of the locker room, and into the sphere. I didn't know what happened next because Tidus and I talked to pass the time. We only knew the game was over because a buzzer went off in our locker room. "Time to go and see who won, eh Tidus?"

"I bet you any amount of gil we won!" Tidus betted.

"Maybe they have betting offices somewhere, but they probably closed already. I'd bet we won, too." I smirked as I ran off to see the results.

We ran to the sphere, only to find that some Sahagin Chiefs were attacking in the pool. Wakka used his blitzball in the game to kill several of them. "We gotta help Wakka get out of there!" Tidus yelled over the screams.

We jumped in and into the fray.

_(Play Audio Portal FFVII Battle Orchestrated by DJXBrav)_

We swam towards Wakka, and I had previously changed to my water hybrid of myself with blue streaks on my face and a blue single tail. It was pretty much my old hybrid with an exchanged flight ability for instead a water breathing ability and better water fighting capabilities. I called my new hybrid Wateda as a mix of water and my name Adam. FYI, my other hybrid was called Taidas, which is a mix of Tails and obviously me. "Let's go get them." I said underwater, as that was another ability of Wateda.

'Heh, always the one to want to fight.' Auron's voice talked to me.

'Yep.' I replied in thought.

It took a while, but we finally caught up to Wakka, even though he was fighting those fiends.

I swam past Wakka, to his surprise, and sliced the nearest SC with Buster Sword. I thought for a moment, and when I got back to where I was before, I unleashed a new move I thought up. I sliced into the water, and the water began to become a sword strike that was made of pure water and was underwater. My Water Cutter blew through the water, and severely hurt the SCs. Wakka threw his blitzball at them, and it bounced off the first, then the second and smacked back into Wakka's outstretched hand. They both died instantly.

Suddenly, I was hit from behind me, and I blacked out dead.

I woke next to the sphere pool in the grand stands, and I looked over to see Auron fighting a Vouivre by himself. I thought for a moment how I got there, and time froze. "You're lucky I pulled you out of the water. Your friends couldn't have helped you since they were fighting the fiends that they still are fighting." I turned and saw the two still fighting, but they were now frozen by time. I turned back to find the faith boy gone, and time restarted.

"Auron!" I called to the legendary guardian. I ran past him and used a quick Fire Cutter on the Vouivre, killing it. "Why have you been following us the entire time?"

"To make sure you four didn't die before you even get started. You should know that." Auron paused and seemed in thought for a moment. He looked up with a semi-surprised face. "You know hat exactly is supposed to happen if you and you friend Ian, and your brother Byron, wasn't here, don't you?" He demanded.

"Yes…" I confessed. Thankfully, Tidus and Wakka had now caught up to Auron and me.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka also shouted.

"So, you do know him." Tidus commented.

"Yeah. Best guardian there ever was." Wakka answered.

"Let's just fight these damn fiends, okay, and save the talk for later?" I asked.

A Garuda tried to attack us, but a few swings from Auron's katana, and it died.

"Gimme a break!" Tidus complained as more fiends attacked us. "What the?" He shouted as all the fiends just died in midair, and on the ground. I looked around to see Seymour smirking.

_(Play Audio Portal FFVII Battle Orchestrated by DJXBrav)_

'Man, I just wanna kill that guy! He stole my kills!' I thought.

'Hmph, just keep your cool, and you soon will fight that many fiends at once.' Auron thought back.

(9 minutes later)

"You're really leavin', Cap'n?" Datto asked Wakka.

Letty spoke up. "Shouldn't you heal up first?"

Wakka declined. "Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed."

"Yeah, but..." Datto looked down.

"Come on, look sharp! The blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya?" Wakka ordered as his last order as the captain of the Aurochs. Wakka gave their trophy to Letty, and he immediately brightened up.

(15 minutes later)

"Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian." Wakka was telling Yuna.

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us." Yuna told Wakka, as I slipped away to see where Tidus had run off to.

I kept running in my normal form until I reach the docks, where that I overheard Tidus yelling at Auron. "Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Getting' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault!"

Auron just laughed.

Tidus the calmed down and asked the guardian a few questions. "Who are you, anyway? You knew my old man, didn't you? And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct." He answered simply.

"Hey, man, there's no way. That's just impossible." Tidus said angrily.

"Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira." Auron told Tidus.

"Why did it have to be me?" Tidus asked.

"Jecht asked me to." Auron said.

"Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'alive'. He is no longer human. But then... I saw something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." Auron smirked and added, "I know you're there Adam, come out." I grinned and changed to Taidas form and flew out over to Auron.

"What now? You set this up Adam?" Tidus swatted at me, and I hit him when I landed. Unfortunately, since that I hit him with my twin tails, I couldn't land with stability, and landed on my head. "What was that for?"

"Ouch." I only said.

"And that's ridiculous Auron! I don't believe you!" Tidus got PO'ed again.

"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me." Auron ordered as he walked away.

_(Play Auron's Theme by FFX Sound Development Team)_

"If I say no?" Tidus pushed the limit of Auron's patience, but the warrior kept his calm.

"Every story must have an ending. Right, Auron?" I grinned at Auron, and he blinked in surprise, but Tidus didn't see.

_(End Auron's Theme by FFX Sound Development Team)_

_(Play Shinra Warrior by billymagnum)_

I got bored and flew back to where Yuna and her group were waiting for Tidus. "Adam's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him... Oh!" I flew up to where everyone was at, and landed next to Yuna, changing back to my normal body. "There you are!" She said excitedly.

"Yep, oh and Tidus and Auron are coming here too." I smirked. "And here they are…" As on cue, both walked up the steps, and walked over to Yuna.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna…" Auron started.

"Sir?" Yuna answered immediately.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Auron asked.

"You serious?" Wakka looked in astonishment.

'No, he's just joking… Idiot.' I thought to myself.

"You refuse?" Auron questioned again.

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?" Yuna asked everyone, and we all nodded yes.

"O-Of course! No problem at all!" Wakka stammered.

"But...why?" Lulu questioned.

"I promised Braska…" Was Auron's short reply.

"You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" Yuna welcomed Auron.

"And...they come too." He pulled Tidus forward and pointed to Byron and Ian. "I promised a friend about them."

"Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!" Tidus said sheepishly. I snickered.

"This one I promised Jecht." Auron said now pointing at Tidus.

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna tried to ask him.

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." Auron replied in a seeming hurry.

"I… see…" Yuna said.

"You'll meet eventually." Auron looked over to Ian and me and gave a look of 'don't tell.'

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!" Yuna smiled.

"What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" Auron asked Lulu.

"I'll answer that. Get to Djose Temple ASAP." I answered for Lulu.

"I'll ignore that…" Lulu turned away as I heard Yuna and Tidus laughing really weirdly. "That too…" Lulu said as an afterthought.

"What're you looking at?" Tidus said as we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile! That means you too Byron… and Adam." I laughed softly, and grinned slightly. "Better!" I laughed even louder, normal laugh that is. "Good!"

_(Play Shinra Warrior by billymagnum)_

A/N

Me: I need to make plans to kill Shadow… Now review and maybe I'll let you off this time Sandstone, if you whack Shadow also! Or else I'll let AF use my ASG and help me fight you and Shadow!

Shadow: Help me fight him Sandstone! He's using all these military guns on me!

Me: AF, I need your help to win though, as Tails isn't enough, or will Cloud!

Cloud: I still haven't decided if I'll join either side yet though, remember?

Me: Um, okay, and is Red 13 gonna help me I wonder?

Red 13: Fine, but only since no one could find the review button in an earlier chapter, except for a few people…

Me: Yay! New recruit!

Tifa: Just review and I'll see if I'll join either side, but it depends on what side Cloud'll take.

Me: BTW, Auron's Fan, can I become a staff member of Your C2 Adventures in Spira? Please?


	11. Caverns of Destruction

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Special Report: Flame reviews will be split in two pieces, and half will go to my fire materia, and the other half will go to feed Auron's Fan's flamethrower. In other words, DON'T FLAME ONLY REVIEW! ALSO, I bet anyone this chapter will probably become controversial in terms of plot line additions, and I mean more than FFVII having a connection to this story, but it is +SPOILERS+ FFVII related: End Special Report

Sandstone: Good, now the photos of the ion painter, tank, and cannon can be googled with the search Ion UT2004. Other than that, well I still need to kill Shadow. I'll admit, Shadow looks cooler by looks than most Sonic characters, but personality sucks really. And there needs to be a balance for him. I am his killer. –calls to Tails- And okay, ya hear the part of Sandstone NOT making fun of ya, Tails!

Tails: Yay!

This is for Luin, Sandstone, okay? Get Winds of Hope started soon! I hope that it gets uploaded in a while.

Ion explosions aren't tech really, all they are is that ion particles explode and that's the thing that kills you. BTW, I haven't seen Black Materia so far in Disc 1 of FFVII, but I haven't played for a while. Um, is Shadow able to hear me?

Tails-whispers-: No.

-starts whispering just in case- Okay, good. Nice trick, he's a sucker for black objects. –talks normal- Okay, where was I? –cough- Oh yeah! I'll leave ya out of the A/N brawls, but only if ya don't try to make fun of Tails about anything… -whispers where Tails can't hear me- other than physical impossibility or not having a Chrysler Prowler, because I'd become a hypocrite. On Gamefaqs, they had a topic about character flaws, and the day's character was Tails. Other character flaws were like Solid Snake's asks obvious questions, and Tommy Vercetti's inability to swim at all. Also, don't tell Sonic, but Sonic's not caring about Amy's appearance. Like attractiveness, but that's just other's opinions. Not mine. Another flaw was Mario over shadowing Luigi. Okay I'll stop whispering.

-stops whispering-

Auron's Fan: I'll help ya get out of this mess, only if you let me become a staff member of your C2! Did I say that in my story though? I don't remember that… I'll check. –checks- Okay, yeah I did. Hehehe, Lu's pissed at me for that I bet.

Newkid: Yeah AF reviewed first, so sorry. Better luck next time! Yeah, I wanted to kick to Goers asses badly, and nearly kill Bickson, again… Hehehe, I'll update every once in a while, and USUALLY that will be on weekends, as I have high school to worry about.

Silverpaws: Bickson is scared now I bet, probably quit blitzball if we played them again…

Ross heuchan: No, I don't think so… This story doesn't include Pokemon at all, unlike Sandstone's stories. But, I might make an exception to please ya! Maybe… Not really sure, but probably not… So, sorry.

Gahlik: You misspelled echidna BTW, but I DON"T accept flame only reviews. I took Inferno Seifer's review as a review of flame with a REAL reason behind it. So, YOU suck, and I'm not a Shadow HATER, just a balance. He attempts to kill Sonic sometimes anyways, at least from what I've seen from both Fanfictions and Newgrounds Flash Animations, so I balance that with being the one to attempt unsuccessful kills on him, just as he tries to unsuccessfully kill Sonic. Also, there are too many a's in and. You put aand. Lazy ass that can't log in AND can't type out you and puts u instead.

Shadow: Whoot! He is just a balance if I DO kill Sonic! Hmmm, Hehehe…

Crap! You gave him ideas Gahlik! Urg, now I'll need to go and 'invade Troy' to get more weapons. Ignore that, I have to read the Odyssey for Eng 1 PAP class.

Knuckles –walks in-: I don't ever remember a guy named Gahlik back home… Oh well, he might be a random guy who is an echidna wanna-be. –cracks his knuckles-

Me: HAHAHA. Pawned! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, ending this extra long A/N to start the story!

Chapter 11: Caverns of Destruction

We had been walking for about 10 minutes along the dumb road, and lemme tell ya. The game shortened the real length of the road, because Auron told us its real length. "The Mi'ihen Highroad is 7 miles long, so it will take us about 1 day to get to the nearest inn." Auron said gruffly.

I shook my head, and got out Buster Sword, changing it into a music sphere.

_(Play Audio Portal Course of Evil II Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer)_

"What is that music Adam?" Ian asked half not caring and half not wanting to know.

"Um, Newgrounds Remix." I said, and Ian walked away quickly, as he HATED remixes. Actually he hated techno at all, and considers any remix a techno song.

"What's a Newgrounds Remix?" Tidus overheard.

"D'oh! It's, ack, a song by a lot of different artists, and they make different songs up. This particular one is by GS-Screamer. That's his pen name though, so don't even ask…" I walked away, with Auron chuckling in my head. 'Damn it Auron! Get out of my head! I'm gonna have to use Fire Cutter on you…'

"Try it." He said aloud to me. Everyone turned around. He grinned to where only I could see, but barely. "You are going to do it or what? I do charge for lessons usually, but this is not a usual circumstance is it?"

I sighed, hoping I didn't go too hard on him, if that was possible. I Lightsped behind him and reshaped Buster Sword back to well, Buster Sword. I sliced out quickly, and… _he blocked it._ "What the hell?" I winced as Auron also used Lightspeed to attack at me this time, and he hit me with the flat of his blade. 'You got an ASG with Transform activated too?'

"Heh, try again." Auron taunted. I didn't take the bait, as I knew he was ready for me to attack. I smirked, and let my heart increase its beat rapidly, until it raced at over the normal limits of a human being.

"LIMIT BREAK!" I yelled as I used my first Limit Break, yes Limit Break, not Overdrive. Auron's eye went wide when he saw me Super Transform into a hideous hybrid of me, Cloud, Tails, Dark Jak, Emerald Weapon, Dark Link, Shadow Mario, Water Tails, Giga Bowser, and Megaman. I charged up every attack in my arsenal. "Jackpot!" I shouted, and then I fired.

"Oh, crap…" Was the last line of Auron right before the super attack hit where he stood. The attack collided with the ground and the ground was utterly decimated. I saw Auron's body still flying away from the blast, but he was still alive, thankfully because Lulu and Wakka were looking as if they promised murder in their eyes. My Super Transform ended, and so did my life. Both Lu and Wakka threw all their attacks at me, and before I said he's alive, I had been killed by them.

I looked around in the black abyss I hated so much from before. "So you're dead? You severely injured Auron, and got killed by a woman and a blitzer who were pissed at you." I turned around to see Bahamut.

"Shut up Bahamut! I didn't know they were gonna try killing me! Auron was the one who started the match!" I screamed at the little kid.

"There's no need to scream at me. I can hear you just fine." Bahamut, the annoying, said. "I'd like you to meet your predecessor Adam…" A figure appeared behind the faith. "Do you recognize him?"

I squinted to see in the dark, and found it to be… "Cloud Strife? I'm HIS predecessor? That's… not possible." I stammered.

"I thought the same thing son. I didn't believe Bahamut either, but I soon found he was right, by proving one thing…" Cloud paused before continuing. "49 years before I died, Tifa and I had a child, but he was taken by someone who foresaw that he would need to live somewhere safe. But, Nibelheim wasn't safe because of the murderers near our hometown. That child… was you."

My eyes went wide as he told me this. "You mean, Byron ISN'T my brother?" He nodded.

"That's right." Cloud answered.

"Also, why do you think that you can only use Limit Breaks, and not Overdrives Adam?" Bahamut asked me.

"Overdrives are only available to people from either Spira or Earth. But Limit Breaks are from everywhere else." Cloud explained.

"So that's why Fire Cutter is available to me all the time… Now lemme get this straight… You're my father, and then I was taken in by my other dad because that I had a price on my head by the remaining people from Shinra who lived somehow. Then I lived with my other family for until now, when I came into Spira. Right?" I asked both Bahamut and my real dad.

"That's right." Bahamut answered. "But that's enough information for now Adam, as you are waking up." I looked at them with a confused face, and looked down to see that my body was slowly disappearing. I blacked out as I had my head start to disappear.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up nowhere in sight of anyone, and the place was dark completely, with the exception of a few linear lights spaced far enough to be able to light the path out of the cavern. I also saw a little gem that was green. "Sweet! Materia!" I shouted as I ran over to it.

I grabbed it and the ground started to shake, and one light broke. The ground began to rumble badly, and I looked farther into the cave, and saw a massive wall advancing to me. "Cave collapse?" I wondered aloud. It kept coming, and so I decided to hightail it out of there, ASAP.

_(Play The Labyrinth is on Fire / LoZ by GS-Screamer)_

The cavern collapsed really fast, and I just simply ran towards the only path to go, the direction of the imploding lights. I ran out as fast as possible, and without the ASG's help, as I found I didn't have it, or Buster Sword. "Crap! Where's my sword!" I hoped that it was safe with the group, but I didn't know that they never had been in the cave at all.

I ran out of the way of the walls that began to jut out and poke at me. One lodged itself in my arm, making it useless. "OWW!" I yelped.

(1 minute 50 seconds into the song)

Time seemed to slow down, which was apparently the effect of the Time materia I picked up. I was now beating the collapsing cave, and saw the end of the cavernous cave. I ran out.

_(End The Labyrinth is on Fire / LoZ by GS-Screamer)_

I ran some more, and Time returned itself back to normal speed, and I crashed into a guy in a jacket. "There you are Adam. Hmph." The guy revealed himself to be Auron. "I saw you escape that cave using that Time materia you just got."

"Hey! You need to seriously stop reading my mind dude. Plus, if you read my mind enough, you'd know why I'm kinda confused. By the way, where's my ASG?" I asked the legendary guardian.

"Hmph, here. Take this too, but don't open it until we reach the inn." Auron handed me my sword, ASG, and something else. "Also, we have to spar tonight for you to get better at fighting. You fight by cheap tactics, but let's see what you can do without your precious ASG then, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, lets just go find the others." I told him as I walked off towards the road.

(15 minutes later)

I finally saw where Yuna and company were at, and, urg, they were 'talking' to Shelinda. More, she was putting herself down, which I support full heatedly, and Yuna trying to get her to not say those thing. All I got to hear was, "…can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training." Shelinda ran off, and greeted us. "Oh, Sir Auron? Is that really you?"

"Yes. But, I need to get going now." Auron said as we kept walking. After a minute of more walking to catch up to the group, Auron spoke again. "I only did that because both you get annoyed by her, and she annoys me too." I laughed slightly at his comment.

"There you two are! We were starting to wonder what happened to you both!" Yuna said in delight at seeing me again, but alive. Apparently, she doesn't know I died by Wakka and Lulu's hands. And yep, she really does like me apparently also.

"Hey! What's up?" I yelled back to where Yuna could hear.

"Oh, we were just talking to Shelinda. But now we were about to keep going, and then we saw you two again!" Yuna told us as we had finally caught up to the group. We started to walk again, but this time, with the group. Soon, we saw a sight of the inn Auron was talking about.

"We rest here." Auron said simply.

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka practically shouted at us all.

"Shut up baka. (Jpn for fool or idiot)" I said as I walked to him, and punched him hard. He fell over, and started to roll around trying to dull the pain of my punch. I laughed. "Revenge is sweet…"

A/N Shadow: Yes it is… A/N

"Ouch! What was that for?" Wakka screamed in pain. Tidus and Ian just dragged him along as the rest of us walked into the inn. Auron, on the other hand, had other plans for me.

"No room for you until you land 5 hits on me…" Auron said as he took my ASG away and deactivated it.

"Fine…" I rushed him and drew my sword, letting no thought run in my head to give away my attack to Auron's mind read ability. He easily dodged, and began to talk some more.

"I have no ASG anymore either." Auron pulled his out and also deactivated it. "Fair?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." I rushed again and struck at his sword. He blocked, obviously, since I attacked his sword. I then kicked him in the stomach easily, catching him off guard.

"My turn…" He rushed at me and simply attacked me with extreme force, nearly hitting me in the neck, but I limbo'ed to dodge. While I was off balance, he swiped at my feet, and sent me down to the ground. I smirked as I used a technique I used all the time on my brother-in-law (is that right?). I grabbed his wrist and pulled down, forcing him into my knee.

"That's two…" I drove my sword at Auron, but he blocked, and kicked me again in the stomach. I winced in pain, but still continued. I tried to slice Auron in the stomach, but his katana easily stopped my blow. "Fine, be that way." I began to attack at his sword, hoping to break it. My sword cut as his, and I saw a small indention from my sword forming in his. I sliced at the back of his sword, and he simply held my blade with his hands. I took the opportunity to kick him once more in the stomach, and succeeded.

"Nice, you had me off guard. But now lets fight for real." Auron started to speed up, and he sliced into my skin once, in the leg.

"Ahh! Ouch!" I yelped as Auron cut me again, but this time in my arm. I nearly dropped my sword, but I now was hindered by my sword, so I let it drop, and took a martial arts fighting stance of mine. I sidestepped another sword slash, and dropped in to fake Auron to counter, and he took my bait. Auron punched at me, but I faked left, and punched from the right, scoring hit number 4 in his gut. I quickly jumped back as he grabbed at me to throw me. "One more to go…" I smirked as I concentrated on something Auron forgot about. "Forgetting something Auron? Fire 2!" I shouted, grabbing everyone else's attention who had come back out to see me fight the guardian. The fire spell flew from my hand and made Auron's jacket catch fire, but it died as I let the spell be dispelled from burning his jacket.

"Good, now I'll let you leave for whatever." Auron began to whisper as he gave back my ASG. "But not for talking to Yuna." I glared, and he smirked.

"Arigatou, 'sensei'." I walked off towards the inn, and got a room for myself.

"We shall train more at the next inn because of that." Auron said, making me groan in disgust.

I left and had Yuna heal my wounds, and also quickly retrieved my sword before Ian decided to use it instead of his katana from Auron. "You seem to have something on your mind Adam, please tell me what it is." Yuna said, and my eyes went wide with anxiety.

"Err, no I can't talk about it right now…" I tried to not talk about it, but Yuna persisted.

"Really, what are you hiding?" Yuna tried again.

"No, really, I can't talk about it right now, maybe when no one's around at all, then maybe." I told Yuna, and she let it go.

"Well then, what do you wanna talk about?" Yuna tried to talk to me again.

I saw Auron looking at me, so I said, "Actually, I need to get to bed so that I'll be ready for tomorrow." I left, but Yuna followed me (again, maybe Lulu and Wakka are the ones who carry the money for Yuna to get a room in the inns, who knows?). "Again? Do they have your money again, or you lost it?" I asked jokingly to Yuna with a slight laugh.

"Um, well, I um, I… lost it…" Yuna confessed. "So, I need a room also. But, since I don't have money, I'll need another room with you."

"I hope they don't charge more than before at Kilika…" I hoped as I walked into the inn. I got a double bed room, and we immediately went to it, and I just fell asleep when I hit the pillow.

A/N

Let's see, what's on the A/N menu tonight at 11:48 P.M. on Friday the 19th?

Shadow: My revenge…

Me: Um, oh… shit…

_(Play Audio Portal Shadows of the Sky by ParagonX9)_

-Shadow rushes at me, and steals my ASG, and Buster Sword-

Shadow: Ha! Now try to fight! –rushes again and begins to speedily attack me with punches and kicks at my stomach, all that connect-

Me: Auron did worse. –ignores pain of attacks and tries to rush, but since Shadow has a much higher speed than me, he dodges- Aww man! That's bullshit!

Shadow: Whatever. –rushes again to attack me with his bare fists, and I barely dodge in time- You're too slow! –punches me in my gut, and I begin to bleed-

Me: And I care?

Shadow: And I've got backup too! But, he was kinda forced to do it at first, but now he isn't forced to do it anymore because of all the taunts behind him you do.

Sonic: Heh, you're going down for those taunts! –rushes at over the speed of sound to attack me, and I simply smirk and leave my fist for him to run into- Oww!

Me: Next time try getting better backup Shadow… -rushes at Sonic, and knocks him out cold- Preferably one that can stand up to a fist.

-gets punched _extremely _hard by another person, and in the mouth-

Knuckles: Maybe you should say the same for yourself.

Me –blood pouring from my mouth-: Never said anything about not having backup, and I don't intend on needing any right now. –dodges Shadow, and kicks him in the throat-

Shadow –struggling to breath-: Get him now!

Knuckles: Think of it as revenge on you knocking my friend out cold. I think I'll return the favor. –punches at me hard and fast, but I barely get grazed in my forehead-

Me: Nice try, but I'm faster at reflexes.

_(End Audio Portal Shadows of the Sky by ParagonX9)_

_(Play Audio Portal Danger Ahead 2 by ParagonX9)_

Shadow: Then I'll just make sure you can't move. –runs behind me and holds my arms, forcing me to be stuck-

Me: Oh… shit… -Knuckles punches again, and hits me full-on in the face, instant knockout-

_(End Audio Portal Danger Ahead 2 by ParagonX9)_

Red 13: They are starting to fight too much… Oh well, just review for him. And don't act stupid this time! It's right there on the bottom-left hand corner of the screen.

Cloud: Man, I need to get Auron to train my son some more… Or I'll do it maybe… BTW, anyone who finds a reference in this chapter to the last boss in another game, name the game and you get points that are useless. At least that's what Adam put.


	12. Thanks for Nothing

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Auron's Fan: Hehehe, I need to make sure I get Yuna to put up a NulFire spell up on my story soon. Nah, I didn't hurt him, well, okay just a little. I don't think unsents like him fell much pain, if any. About the 7 miles long part, well, some people have walked the entire Nurburgring Nordscleife and that German race course is 172 turns and 12.9 miles long too. And um, ouch? Why'd you hit with your wooden pole? Well, I was unconscious, so I don't know why you hit me when I was out cold. Remember that Knuckles knocked me out? Yeah, I was unconscious after that for a while.

Sandstone: I bet more people read the reviews other than me too, okay? And magic is spelled with a c, not a k. Um, well, Mew gave you telepathy? Are you sure you didn't take that little item Shadow slipped into your pockets a while ago and it gave you telepathy? If so, then that explains why I don't have my ASG with me right now… You modded Rikku's Black Mage DS? And now Luin's mind is in the gutter? LOL! Um, which one was Sonic's girl again? I always got that mixed up, and I also forgot too… So, for all I could know, the next person to walk up to me who is a girl could wanna hit me with a mallet? Ah, oh well. AF's already hit me with a wooden pole, so I don't think it'll hurt as much. But maybe you could slip me back my ASG? I'd need that if I am to protect myself from that mallet...

Newkid: thanks, I love writing the extra A/Ns in, as they add the humor to my story. Maybe I should add a story of just my A/N adventures to Fanfiction . net.

Silverpaws: Thanks! Maybe the plot addition wasn't so controversial after all?

Ross Heuchan: NOOOO! Please no… I DON'T get that little electric guy in this story! Actually, Ian is more of a substitute for it, because he's got Bolt Materia equipped. Chocobo Eater is gonna die very painfully, not with electric powers either. But, I MIGHT, not for sure, just MIGHT have cameos for ONE of them, probably Mew or one that's actually one I'll accept, but not #25, sorry…

Chapter 12: Thanks for Nothing

I got up and headed for the door of the room, realizing that Yuna had left earlier. I opened the door to see that Auron was waiting for me, Tidus, and Byron. "Hey Auron!"

"No time to talk. The chocobos, remember?" The guardian told me roughly.

"Oh yeah…" I said as Tidus burst out of his room, with Byron trailing sleepily.

"What's all the racket outside for?" Tidus inquired.

"The chocobos!" A woman's voice screamed.

"That's our cue…" I ran outside quickly, not even getting armed with Buster Sword, but still keeping my ASG. "Where's your sword Adam?"

"I'm not using it right now. I'm gonna kill that thing without the sword's help. Swords sometimes just can slow you down." I threw open the door to see that everyone else was outside. I looked behind them and saw the ugly Chocobo Eater. "Let's go turn this thing into pyreflies!" I shouted as I rushed past everyone.

Lulu then called to everyone still standing at the inn. "To the chocobo corral!"

"Never a dull moment around here huh?" Ian asked Yuna.

"I guess not." Yuna answered as I began to attack the huge fiend.

"You guys gonna hurry or what?" I yelled to them.

Auron smirked as he said, "Why don't you just fight it yourself then if you're so eager?"

"Gyah!" I kicked the monster. "Fine then, be that way Auron!" I Transformed into the rorouni Kenshin. I drew the one-sided blade, and struck the Chocobo Eater.

_(Play Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41)_

I sliced at the dumb brute, causing it to fall over.

_I'll never take part in the grown population_

_Or waste my time with further education (hooha!)_

_To get what we know, is just a big show_

_Where they want to control_

_So chained and frustrated_

_It's all so complicated_

_Fashion, no passion surrounds me_

I sped at the thing again and used some of my upper attacks on CE. The fiend got back up, and began to push me. I didn't budge a bit.

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

_You want me to (want me to)_

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change_

I changed into Watedas and equipped a Desert Eagle, much to Wakka's dismay, and fired at it, paining it even further.

_I can't take part in the business revolution_

_Or take my chance in the real world confusion_

_Don't blame us, who do we trust when they're so dis-a-honest_

_No patience, this nation's obsessed with exploitation_

_Lying, denying surrounds me_

I simply kept firing at it, until I ran out of bullets. I changed my technique, and threw the gun at the CE, and the gun bounced back, but towards Rin instead. He picked it up and examined it. I rushed forward on ground and kicked the fiend.

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

_You want me to (want me to)_

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_Nothing's gonna change_

I got smashed by the monster finally, and blood poured out of my wound in my arm.

_(what!) Don't think you can ignore us (ignore us)_

_Don't tell me your word is right (word is right)_

_Don't pick a future for us (for us)_

_We lack 'cause we're involved!_

I changed, yet again, into Taidas and flew behind CE, and rammed it with my shoulder.

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

_You want me to (want me to)_

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_Nothing's gonna change_

"Die! Oh and Auron, thanks for nothing…" I shouted as I rushed at the fiend for the final time and blew it into pyreflies with my fist.

_Thanks for nothing (I've heard this all before),_

_Thanks for nothing (reality's a bore),_

_Thanks for nothing (it'll never be the same),_

_Thanks for nothing (and nothing's gonna change)_

_(End Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41)_

"Nice Adam." Ian congratulated me.

"Still not the best you could have done. And Chappu would still do better…" Lulu tried to anger me.

"Nani-nani (JPN. whatever JPN.)" I replied.

Rin rushed up to me and our group and said, "Have you an interest in renting some chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you wish to rent." He told us. Then, he pulled me aside while that everyone else got chocobos. "What exactly is this gun supposed to be?"

"It's an IMI Desert Eagle AE .50. Why do you ask?" I asked Rin.

"Can I keep it?" I nodded yes towards Rin as the group came over to me.

"Hey, wait! Where's me ride?" I called after everyone.

"Walk." Auron simply said.

"You are really asking for a race, aren't you Auron?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You aren't going to be able to keep up with a chocobo, and you know that." Auron challenged.

I sighed and changed into a Subaru Impreza STi Rally Car from 2003. "Go." I used telepathy from Auron's ASG to talk to the guardian.

"Okay." We raced off. Auron's chocobo was leading in the acceleration department, but soon it reached it's top speed, and I easily drifted past him on one turn, sending dirt all over him. The trail kept twisting and turning, and I still kept in the lead with perfect drifts, still spraying Auron and his chocobo with dirt every corner.

I changed back into my normal form as I crossed the finish line at the gate of the 'operation failure', as I called it. "I win." I said as Auron finally caught up. He dismounted and started to advance towards me menacingly, probably because I made his jacket get covered in dirt from my dirt cloud.

"You are going to have to practice more tonight for what you did to my coat." Auron grabbed me and hissed in my ear. I really pissed him off badly.

I waited some more for the rest of the group to catch up, as I began to sing Still Waiting.

"So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in"

"Drop dead a bullet to my head

Your words are like a gun in hand

You can't change the state of the nation

We just need some motivation

Three times casino eviction

Just lies and more contradiction"

"So tell me what would you say

I'd say its up to me"

"So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in"

"Ignorance and Understanding

We're the first ones to jump in line

Out of step for what we believe in

But whos left? To start the pleading

How far will we take this

It's not hard to see through the sickness"

"So tell me what would you say

I'd say its up to me"

"So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in"

"This can't last forever

Time won't make things better

I feel so alone

Can't help myself

And no one knows

If this is worthless

Tell me: so"

"What have we done

We're in a war that can't be won

This can't be real

I don't know what to feel"

"So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in"

"So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in."

I finished the song as Yuna had already reached me and was next to me as I sang in a perfect replica of the entire song, including the instruments.

"That was really good. What is that song called?" Yuna asked as she got a little closer.

"Still Waiting, by Sum 41." I answered as Yuna rest her head on my head. I smiled. "And Auron's gonna be mad at me for messing his jacket up. Yuna also smiled, and she giggled.

A/N

Ouch, Auron's pissed at me. But, on a better side, Yuna's definitely showing she likes me. Yeah, that was a shorter chapter than most, but I wanna turn all of Operation Mi 'Hien into a whole chapter. Heh, now for more K-RAZY adventures in… SiS's A/N section!

-starts to whistle-

_(Play Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41)_

Me: I love this song!

Shadow: And you're NOT gonna like what she's gonna do to you…

Me: What was that? –blinks in surprise that Shadow warned me of something-

Shadow –smirks-: Thanks for nothing…

Me: What? I don't understand you sometimes Shadow…

Cloud (my dad): I think he means that somebody's gonna attack you soon son…

Neo: Whoa… Do you need help?

Me: Neo… Thanks, but no thanks…

Neo: Okay…

Auron: You should get ready for her now.

Me: Great… and I have no ASG either! Shadow, you know where it is?

Shadow: Nope, but Sandstone does…

Me: In other words, you DID slip him the ASG!

Shadow: Nope, Sonic did…

Me: God dang that blue speedster!

Shadow: You mean hedgehog, right?

Me: Shut it Shadow, but yeah, that's what I mean. Hey, where IS everyone else?

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Tifa, Wakka, Red 13, Tails, and Austin Powers: Here!

Me: Wait a second… that means that… Oh… shit… That leaves Sonic and Amy! -2 blurs rush by- Hmm, 2 speedsters versus one sword wielding guy equals complete overkill. –blue blur AKA Sonic steals my sword-

_(End Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41)_

_(Play Audio Portal Bowser's Revenge by WizardSleeve)_

Sonic: Next time don't hit me… -slices at me, but the weight of Buster Sword is too much, and he falls back-

Me: And maybe you shouldn't steal stuff you can't carry… -steals back the blade-

Amy: And you should look behind you more often… -drives her hammer onto my head as hard as possible-

Me: Nice try, but AF hit me too many times in the head to feel any pain on the top. –slices at Sonic again-

Sonic –bleeding on his arm: Ow! Shit! –I slice at his leg, cutting it deeply-

Amy: NEVER hurt –whacks at my open side and connects-

Me: OUCH!

Amy: MY FRIENDS! –whacks again, but at my other side, connecting-

Me: That's gonna leave a mark… -sways drunkenly and drops Buster Sword-

Tails: He's dead.

Wakka: Ya, he's dead.

-I fall over-

Me: Heh, you all forgot something… -Transforms into Trogdor, the Burninator!- Maybe you should run now, Trogdor is invincible. Didn't ANYONE tell you?

Amy: You are NOT the real Trogdor, so YOU'RE not invincible! –whacks my foot with her hammer-

Me: Ouch! –stamps foot, and nearly stomps Amy, but then changes into GT3's Mazda 787B with the cheat 50x horsepower enabled- G2G! –races off at top speed of… what do ya know? 787.89 MPH-

Sonic: Hmm, I'll catch him soon… -races off to chase me, but I'm actually faster than him, by only a few miles an hour- Nevermind… -runs back-

Amy: What are you doing? Get that car!

Sonic: Um, he's… um… too… fast. –sighs-

Red 13: He finally found a way to surpass Sonic's top speed… heh, now REVIEW!


	13. Ian's Frustration

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Um, when you had the ASG, you probably could have used it to do some odd special ability, but thanks for giving it back, but it's a little too late. But, you were in range of me for me to use it slightly. Maybe you were in the reviewer's room during the fight… That's it probably. That game, Arcanum, well, that would be good, because I don't usually use guns, because that would have to be Shadow… But lately, he's been helping me, so I stopped shooting him for now, so nevermind. I'm gonna use a higher end Materia soon, but not until Rikku's arrival occurs. As for overkill machine, I guess I AM that way… But then again, Ian's just in need of a good technique, and he's gonna get that one REAL soon. And he's also gonna become an overkiller, along with Auron. Wakka is just gonna get killed several times, so he's not an overkiller even if he does upgrade his ASG. Pokemon #25 (Is that right) is annoying as hell, but for the sake of a good cameo, it's probably gonna be Mew, but I'll mail ya if I need help deciding. It's gonna be with RE: Stuck in Spira, with my hotmail account, named Shadowk28 though.

Uhyeahitsteamdark: Welcome to Stuck in Spira Uhyeahitsteamdark! (Hmm, auto spell check says for it to be Stick in Spira, LOL) Uh yeah, it's messed up. My profile just got fixed up and I got it corrected now. It SHOULD have said Homsar's death in his first appearance. Yeah, so it's corrected now, sorry about that all those HsR fans! I'm one of em, and so is my geometry teacher Mr. Cogswell! Trogdor rulz!

Chapter 13: Ian's Frustration

The nearest person to us ended up being that dumb summoner Dona, and she decided to annoy us. "Oh, it's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap. Oh, Barthello?" She left, thankfully.

"I'm just gonna pretend she never was there…" I whispered to Yuna. She laughed semi-nervously.

"But, she is telling the truth. How are we going to get past the operation?" Yuna asked me. I thought for a moment. Then I saw that the carriage that Luzzu and Gatta were protecting a while back.

"I dunno, but I'll see that we'll get through…" I thought some more to stall for time, since I knew the only way to get through wasn't something I could do legally, since that the real guy was coming soon. "Or maybe we can watch Tidus be an idiot." I pointed over to the poor baka and laughed. He was trying to sneak in, but it wasn't working too well since there was no cover for him to sneak with. Not even a single shadow was going to help him, especially with him wearing what he was wearing. The guard finally got mad and shoved Tidus away from the gate.

"Hey!" Tidus yelped as Auron hit him on the side of the head. "But, before you really get mad, what's this operation supposed to be?" Tidus tried to ask the guard.

"What, they didn't tell you? Haven't you bothered me enough? We're bringing sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!" The Crusader said proudly.

I walked over now and decided to test something. I used Lightspeed to move behind the guy, and I tapped his shoulder, and sped off back next to Yuna, who was now giggling softly. "Heh, slowpoke. Or more like snail bait." I taunted the Crusader.

"Hey! Take that back!" The guy shouted at me. He drew his sword and began to face me and my huge sword.

_(Play Megaman 3 Intro by Italiandragon84)_

"You want to fight me now? Your own fault if you get hurt or killed!" I taunted again as I drew Buster Sword and walked over to the guard.

"Stop! What are you two doing?" I heard a voice from behind.

"If he wins, I'll be a Crusader for 6 months, but if I win, I want our group to be allowed to pass trough!" I said roughly; with a Barret style voice (whoa Barret has a voice actor after all!)

"Fine then, it's settled, now fight!" The same voice (Seymour for the idiotic bakas) said to me and my group.

I dropped into a fighter's stance of my own making. I simply am turned to my left foot backwards, with my feet being 3 feet apart, and me left foot bent slightly. Also, my sword is held by 1 hand, and the blade is in my left one. On the sharp edge, too. I suddenly grabbed the handle with my right hand and lunged at the guy.

The guy screamed in pain as I sliced his hand deeply, and he threw his sword away as I came for another strike. "Please! Don't kill me! I quit! You can pass!" He cried as Yuna used Cure on him.

"I think I went overboard…" I said as I passed the downed guy, and I dropped him a potion of mine (I forgot when I got it).

"Nicely done young warrior." Seymour congratulated me (even as I didn't want it from him, but more from either Auron or Yuna).

_(Play Imprisoned Circle by Soulwire)_

"Hmm… Maybe I should have done a little better than what I did…" I thought to myself aloud, for all to hear.

"But, you almost killed the guy man! Ya?" Wakka yelled to me as I walked by him.

I grinned as Auron said his next piece of advice. "You may have learned to strike fast, but you still need to strike harder in your hits."

I grinned wider as I thought of something to completely piss him off. But, I decided to do it later. "I want to try that now!" Tidus complained.

"Let us continue to the next place that we must go." Lulu interrupted.

"Excuse me everyone, but the Maester Seymour requests for your presence at the command center." A young female Crusader said to us.

"Fine, tell him I won't be there, but the others will be." I said as I walked away, noticing Auron now following also.

"Yes sir!" I heard another group of Crusaders addressing their jumpy commander. He kept pacing back and forth nervously.

I heard Auron finally catch up to me, and I stopped near a rock. It's one that you never saw in the game, due to that one guy stopping you before you get to it.

"What?" I said Barret-esque roughly.

"What are you planning?" Auron asked me, having apparently turned off his ASG.

"I want to get through this thing without screwing up the storyline too much, as you know." I told him truthfully, as he knew what happens next, especially if I wasn't there, as the same thing is supposed to happen if I was there.

"You know that they are going to wonder about your running off like this." Auron said gruffly.

I grinned as I finally turned around with a grin. "You don't really want to know what I'm planning, do you?" I walked closer to him and brushed by him, using my (activated) ASG to change his appearance.

"What was that?" Auron said in his new voice and body (I did change him a lot though, so Auron's voice wasn't the same either).

"Look for yourself…" I said as Auron began to try finding his (not there) sword, and after finding he had none in this new body, he chased me quickly, catching me instantaneously (not really, but close to it in real terms).

"What have you done with my sword?" Auron forced me to turn around with his (now) gloved hands.

"Did with it? I did nothing except for changing you entirely to something else, and let you only keep one item that isn't on this character normally, the ASG." I said smirking at him, with an air of laughter. A laugh that was semi-evil-ish.

Auron reached for his ASG (on his wrist now) and activated it, but I let my mind run blank, so he wouldn't know what he now was, and he never even looked at himself anyway to get even a vague description. I thought it to be pretty funny for Auron to be stuck in this body. Until he realized he could turn back, but I didn't think about that thought so he wouldn't do so.

"One hint, red." I said as he looked down now and much to his surprise, he was now a red animal (10,000 points to the reviewer who gets it right now, and don't lie). "Oh, and you know it has gloves on that are white."

"Hmm, I don't care anymore. I just want my sword back…" Auron said in his new form.

"You don't need it if you are so fast and can punch harder than with a sword attack." I replied, and I walked away.

'Hmm, now I need to find one more to fit the entire rest of the technique's need for people.' I sighed as I walked up the path to the command center. I heard yells and screams from several soldiers running down the path to the lower beach area. 'Three total needed for the attack.' I thought for one last time.

"There you are! We were wondering where you and Auron had gone." Lulu stated as she cast a Fira spell at the Sinspawn Gui they were now fighting.

Auron walked up the path and came behind me, and stood forward in front of me now. "Let's go." Auron said semi-roughly, as his new voice didn't let him do it in his normal way.

"Who is that big animal thing?" Tidus shouted as Auron (in his new form) punched Gui in the chest area thingy. It cried out in severe pain, and swatted at the now gone Auron.

"That is Auron after I used Transform on him." I stated slyly. "He's more powerful in his punches and MUCH faster in speed too."

"I've gotten used to this body now…" Auron said as he rushed at (super fast) speeds and punched the Sinspawn to kill it. Nearly though, as it would fight us again later.

"Holy shit!" Ian yelled as he saw the thing die. His eyes went semi-cross and he looked extremely angry at Auron killing the thing so fast.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh… Riiiiiiight." I said slowly.

"Well, Sir Auron is strong, but this isn't his normal self. He's now a… red animal that is our size, and has white shoes and gloves on, unlike any other animal on Spira." Lulu tried to explain as best as she could try understanding. "And is much faster and more powerful than normal also. But… what exactly are you now Sir Auron?"

"I do not know entirely myself, as Adam did this, not me." Auron pointed towards me, as I walked over to the edge of the cliffs.

"What did you do to Sir Auron?" Lulu demanded me.

"Don't tell Ian. You got that?" I told Ian.

"Hehehe, I know…" Ian said cautiously. "and it starts with an e- OUCH!"

I threw my shoe at him. "We hire men like this these days? He is a liability!" I suddenly changed into Homestar and said, "Yes! A liability! L-I-A-B-I" I got hit by my shoe throw back by Ian.

"What on Spira was that?" Wakka asked us.

"Homestar Moments." I said with a laugh. "Oh, I took an e-mail, to the market, and bought it some kind of fish sauce!" I said in Strong Bad form.

"O-Kay!" Tidus said loudly.

"Everyone! Duck!" Auron shouted at us as a huge wave of energy hit the beaches. We all did, and after that I got back up, I realized that since that SB never has any time he ever showed any sign of pains in attacks; I also realized I wasn't as affected by the blows.

I got up and saw Ian kicking the ever loving SHIT outta the Sinspawn that now was alive again. "TAKE THIS YOU DAMN FUCKING THING!"

Ian was not in normal form either, as he must have upgraded his ASG to use Transform also. He was now in a form of a Super Saiyan version of himself. SS lvl. 4 to be exact. Ian completely went berserk and absolutely decimated the Sinspawn by punching it at speeds matching Auron's own new speed. The thing fell dead in only about 30 seconds of his barrage of punches and kicks.

"Whoa, he's going full out to kill it and more…" I said to Auron surprised at Ian's unusual anger.

"Maybe, but he needs to focus it to do a little better." Auron said as he disappeared from sight to go to the beaches at the speed of sound (that's another hint to whose form he's stuck in).

Sin was now trying to destroy a laser from the Al Bhed, but the shield turned to be too strong and pieced the building in half, and it tumbled down on top of many innocent bystanders. I saw the brutal destruction, and only walked off without any feelings to let me screw up my current mission of making sure I didn't slip up and try to kill Sin here and now. I couldn't or else that I'd have broken the main storyline of FFX and couldn't return back to my hometown in Nibelheim (remember that I really am supposed to live with my dad as Could and mom as Tifa).

"Maybe I'll go and tell the others I'm gonna go ahead and try to help out with the survivors somewhat." I said aloud.

I walked over to Lulu and she only pointed to where now Yuna was standing sadly, and Seymour moving towards her. My fists clenched, but I let them relax as I realized that would be a dead giveaway to I liked Yuna. I overheard the Maester talk to Yuna, even as I felt as if I would kill him now, but I knew I couldn't due to storyline issues. If there weren't any issues with the storyline, I'd kill him then, on the spot.

"You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" Seymour said to Yuna. Then he paused for a second and continued. "Are you afraid? Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon. Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell." The guy left, not before turning around seeing me with a semi-scowl on my face, and he smirked as he passed by me. He paused for a moment and turned to me. "You think you can get her first? Let me see who will win." He smirked some more and left. Arrogant baka, he doesn't know what's to hit him later on in the story.

"Not before I see you're deader than that Sinspawn over there…" I said coldly, where only Seymour could hear. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders and left finally. "By then, I'll have my team together and we'll kill him in one combo attack of my own. Well, it's not really my own attack, but I don't care." I said to myself, where no one heard.

"Hey! Adam! We wanna go now!" I heard Tidus complain to me as the group was behind him, waiting for me. I quickly moved over to the group and we proceeded to the next temple. I decided to go to the air and stick nearby the cliff edge of the path the group was on. So, I changed quickly into Tails form, and left the group to fend off the fiends for themselves. Every once in a while, I'd come back and kill the random fiend here and there, but I wasn't really doing much.

"Um, Adam!" Yuna called to me. I came over to the edge again and stayed in the air next to her, as she had stopped, but the rest of the group kept going to take on the other fiends in our way. "Adam, I was wondering… Do you… like me?"

A/N Dun dun duuhn… Tune in next time to SiS, and find out what happens next as I have to answer Yuna's question!

Shadow: And also, you reviewers get a chance to find out who Auron was turned into! The first 2 reviewers to answer correctly get to decide if Adam and Yuna actually end the story with them together, and how! Unless, that you put something completely stupid and ridiculous, then the 3rd person get a chance to change the end of the story!

Me: Yeah, you heard the guy. I'm gonna let ya do that if it's a good idea, unless if it's stupid, I might use it in the end! I will choose my favorite of the 2 and decide on the winner.

Red 13: Now, review for this chapter okay?

Me: You need to be a little nicer about it Red…

Red 13: Fine, I'll do that next chapter, okay?

Amy: Now, where is that guy at?

Me: Ack! I gotta go people! I'll update in a few weeks or so! Bye!

Da man, Adam


	14. The Skyline is the Limit

Video Games Final Fantasy X Stuck in Spira

Author: Shadowkiller27

Fiction Rated: T-English- Adventure/Action/Humor -Published: N/A-Updated: 7/5/05

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

IMPORTANT! So far, the contest is OVER with the winners as Sandstone and Silverpaws, and D2Killerz accidentally got it wrong, so no win there D2Killerz! The answer was supposed to be semi-easy, but I guess that description fit another character somewhat also. Sorry Dwayne Kimball, but you were the 3rd person to get it correct… Now there is one part of the contest left to be done, the winners must choose if I get to be with Yuna in the end (in my story at least), or if I go home and not be Yuna anymore after the story!

Sandstone: Making up a Transform for Ian that he'd actually use is really hard since he can't go all Master Chief or a guy with a gun, due to that religion of FFX. Damn Yevon… I am actually feeling sorry for Stupid1058, but I really don't care what happens to him. LOL. Hmm, I might need to mod Amy's MoD (Hey! That's not what I was thinking to do with the name, but it fits! Ignore that…) so that she can never hit me or something. SB did get hurt in the e-mail Pompom, but he never showed any signs of pain afterwards. So, his form is unable to FEEL any pain. About the spelling, I think you mixed up anaconda and echidna, and Knux is the echidna, not a snake. But, you still win for saying his name right.

Silverpaws: Yep! You are one of our lucky winners Silverpaws!

D2killerz: Yeah, you messed up, but the description can also fit Shadow if you think about is, but more towards Knuckles.

Dwayne Kimball: Yeah, you were right, but you were my 3rd reviewer, so sorry. There is a consolation prize though! You get to try and decide what the reason is for the Auron Transformation to Knuckles, and try to decide what the technique is! Good luck to all who decide to see what it is.

Thesephirothclone- Thanks, and welcome to SiS TSC! Did I do that already for you? I forgot… Nevermind, but I have updated now! And there is a reason for the 'Auron incident'.

Auron's Fan: Hey, I'm fine, that hurricane was so dumb, it made 2.7 million people evacuate and didn't pose much a threat to my home even… I hope you get to review more even with your life being harder… School, right? I have high school, to worry about, so feel a little better you don't put up with what I do. I'm being serious.

And now for the next cha-! -is hit repeatedly by Amy's MoD in the head, knocking me into a wall- Watch it Amy! I need to narrate for this chapter!

Amy: Make Cloud do it! –hits me on my rib cage, nearly breaking it-

Me: Fine, But only for this chapter… NOT! –runs off from the now very PO'ed Amy- I wanna narrate this chapter! My dad'll do the next one maybe!

Chapter 14: The Skyline is the Limit

Recap: "Um, Adam!" Yuna called to me. I came over to the edge again and stayed in the air next to her, as she had stopped, but the rest of the group kept going to take on the other fiends in our way. "Adam, I was wondering… Do you… like me?"

"Uh, oh, um, err…" I was searching for the right words to tell Yuna the truth, but only found I couldn't say a thing to her, except for the uhs, and errs. "Um, well, yeah… How'd you know?" I finally said to her, now having landed back onto the ground, and back in my normal form.

"It was easy, you kept clenching your fists when Maester Seymour was near me, as if you didn't want him to talk to me to try comforting me, and you wanted to comfort me instead." Yuna said, and my eyes went up to look more directly into her eyes, and her eyes didn't lie to me, she was telling the truth.

"Eh, yeah, that was a dead giveaway, wasn't it?" I said.

Ambient Music is now playing- Adam's Theme (Perfect Dark: Airbase Remix) by chainsaw09

"Yes it was…" Yuna said giggling.

"Hey! New guys, over here…" I heard Auron tell Tidus, Ian, Byron, and myself.

"Gotta go, boss's calling!" I told Yuna as I ran over to Auron. I laughed a little bit as I ran over to him. "Still stuck in there?" I joked with him. He scowled.

"Shut up."

Ambient Music is now playing- Danger Ahead 3 by ParagonX9

"I found this weird thing on the ground, what is it Auron?" Tidus asked as he held up a small orb thing.

"Hmm, looks like… Materia." Auron said as he grabbed it from Tidus's hand. "From the way it responds, it is a very powerful one at that."

"Materia? What's that?" Tidus asked.

"It doesn't concern you, but it does concern Adam. Here, take it." Auron handed me the Materia. I felt it for a second, and realized what it was.

"Bahamut Zero! Whoa, that's like the best Bahamut summon out there!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, and by the way… wait… Tidus, leave now." Auron commanded Tidus, and Tidus left. "I found out what you did. You let it slip in your mind, so now I know. But, this body is very useful in the near future I believe. I will have to keep it for now."

"Heh, I knew you'd find out sooner or later. But, now we need to find one other person… One who won't mind it. Definitely not Tidus. Probably not Lulu or Kimahri, they are too quiet and reserved to do it. Maybe Yuna, Ian, or Byron could do it… Wakka would just screw up like always if we let him do it." I said with a laugh.

"Hmm, we need to get moving. Where are Ian and Byron? I called for them earlier… More practice later for them…" Auron said as he walked off.

"Hahaha, I knew you were gonna say that. Wait, I need to shut up now… BEFORE Auron remembers…" I said quietly to myself.

"I heard that."

"D'oh!" I replied in regression. I need to shut up about those things when near Auron…

"Let's go Adam! I wanna go!" Tidus began to complain. I don't blame him, I was bored of staying here too, but you can't just ignore Auron without getting in trouble with him.

Ambience Music is now playing- Legend of Zelda - Theme (redone) by Stage 3-1

I decided to move quickly, and used Transform to change to my light form again and I moved in front of everyone, and appeared back in normal form near the entrance to Djose temple. I had a long wait because of that. Even worse, Auron used his speed to keep up nearly, but he got there over a minute after me, since the route to Djose was easily over half of a mile to the temple. "What now? We wait? Or do we spar?" I asked.

"I could subtract some time if we spar now." Auron said thinking about something. "Give me a second…" Auron used Transform also, but to change into his normal self, but he knew he couldn't keep this normal form for too long, as my earlier changing him forced him to have the other body to be his main body, and this one a body only reachable by use of Transform, or by my changing him back to normal. So, basically he's stuck using the other body as primary and his real normal body as secondary.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I rushed him with my sword in hand. Of course we decided to circle each other anime style first.

Ambience Music is now playing- Thanks for Nothing by Sum 41

We circled for a few seconds.

Ambience Music is now at- 10 seconds

I rushed Auron and sliced at him, and he quickly blocked. He now seemed even faster than before due to this not being his normal body now. I guess Transform doesn't completely change your body, because he was moving much faster than he'd normal move at in normal conditions, and not with my altering conditions earlier back at the beaches of Operation Mi'ihen.

_I'll never take part in the grown population_

_Or waste my time with further education (hooha!)_

Auron sliced back and nearly got me, but at the last second, I blocked with my Buster Sword.

_To get what we know, is just a big show_

_Where they want to control_

I went in for another attack and got Auron to block again, but this time I swiped at his feet and nearly tripped him, but he blocked using his leg to also try tripping me. We just ended up blocking each attack from the other.

_So chained and frustrated_

_It's all so complicated_

I saw an opening as he retreaed back to his normal fighting pose, and I struck at his arm, and sliced it very slightly. Blood oozed out slowly.

_Fashion, no passion surrounds me_

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

_You want me to (want me to)_

I We sliced at each other now in a very fast speed, and Auron got past my sword and cut me in my chest area, and I quickly backed off, and decided to go ahead and go after him with more speed in my attack, since power was useless with Auron, since HE WAS power oriented when he fought. I sliced at him three times in fast succession, and ended with a connecting kick in his knee.

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change_

Auron then tried to get me off guard and cut me in my stomach, but I blocked easily.

_I can't take part in the business revolution_

_Or take my chance in the real world confusion_

_Don't blame us, who do we trust when they're so dis-a-honest_

Auron attacked again, and he sliced into my right cheek on my face, and left a huge gash. It bled a bit, but I kept going.

_No patience, this nation's obsessed with exploitation_

_Lying, denying surrounds me_

I got a chance to attack, and I gave Auron a new cut spot on his other arm, severely making him slower in his sword slashes.

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

The other parts of our group began to appear over the horizon, and most stopped 50 feet from us when they arrived. I saw Yuna out of the corner of my eyesight looking at me with concern on her face, and Auron easily got me off guard and he kicked me in the stomach, making me fly for over 9 feet back.

_You want me to (want me to)_

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_Nothing's gonna change_

"Nothing will ever change with you Adam… You always get off guard when people start watching." Auron smirked before he continued. "Especially when Yuna's around." That last part pissed me off and I got up and with renewed strength, I sliced into Auron's left gut, and he was forced to back off some more.

_(what!) Don't think you can ignore us (ignore us)_

_Don't tell me your word is right (word is right)_

_Don't pick a future for us (for us)_

_We lack 'cause we're involved!_

"Shut up Auron. Fight me! I wanna fight you at your best, not when you talk half the time!" I yelled as I charged him and rammed my sword into his left leg, where he now couldn't stand up anymore. At least you'd think that, because Auron never flinched. He charged me, and my eyes went wide as I realized what he was doing.

_All I know is I've heard this all before_

_Reality's a bore (is a bore)_

_You ask me to believe it (never believe)_

_Something they provide_

_Can't bring myself to, to what_

_You want me to (want me to)_

"Hmph." Auron grunted as he THREW, yes threw, his sword at me, and got it stuck in my stomach. I ripped it out, and felt as if I was gonna fall any second, but I still didn't stop. I heard Yuna cry out, but I ignored it and tried to dull the pain by simply ignoring it. I was barely able to stand, and I only held my ground now.

_This is who we are and (who we are)_

_Nothing's gonna change_

"Auron! I won't give up now! Keep fighting me!" I shouted to him, and he grinned under his jacket cowl (or whatever it was). He ran over towards me and I readied myself for the incoming attack, and he slashed out and I just barely blocked it. Auron ran back to his position, where he stopped.

_Thanks for nothing (I've heard this all before),_

_Thanks for nothing (reality's a bore),_

_Thanks for nothing (it'll never be the same),_

_Thanks for nothing (and nothing's gonna change)_

Ambience Music is now playing- Defcon Zero by ParagonX9

"That's enough for tonight Adam. I won't even make you spar anymore for the night after that fight. Nice job." Auron said, surprising me with the nice job comment. Auron then tried to stay in his normal body, but the Transform wore off seconds later, and he was back to being in his current primary body, AKA Knuckles. "I was hoping…" Auron said quietly, and only I heard him. I snickered, and he shot a glance over to me. I stopped immediately.

"Adam! Let me Cure you!" Yuna said in a hurry as she rushed over to me and used several Cure spells on me, and even a Cura spell. Well, she only used 2 Cura spells and 3 Cure spells. "Do you feel any better now?" Yuna asked with a half smile.

"Yeah, lots." I said and Yuna smiled fully. "Well, Djose's right here Yuna, and we do need in…" I grinned as she went oh, and she began to pray, and the temple exploded open.

"Awesome!" Tidus shouted as the temple revealed itself from the inside.

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth." Lulu said with some slight amazement in her eyes, but barely.

"That means another summoner is already in there, ya?" Wakka said. I noticed his line normally was slightly different form now, but that's because some people who are here are not really supposed to be.

"Another summoner?" Yuna asked.

"What if it's Dona?" Tidus shivered.

"Then we hurry ASAP, and get out ASAP!" Byron said quickly.

"Yeah, let's go now before she gets out, so she can't annoy us…" Ian said.

We all began to walk to the temple and we found Luzzu standing near the temple entrance. "Hey. Gatta, he's...he's dead. He was a good fighter. He just wasn't lucky enough." Luzzu hit the wall next to him. "Ah, damn it! He was young! He pushed his luck! What was he thinking-going up there in the front lines like that? He should've stayed back with command! Damn it! Damn it all!" He began to start yelling curses at the wall, and Yuna covered her mouth in surprise. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the yells of Luzzu.

"Let's just go ahead, and let Wakka try to calm him down. Okay Yuna?" I asked Yuna. She nodded and we left the group to get ahead and go through the trials and get Yuna another summon. We walked into the temple and met the summoner that opened the rock outside.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" The person asked Yuna kindly. I think his name was Isaaru.

Yuna answered. "I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid."

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." Isaaru said.

"My father? You knew him?" Yuna asked excitedly.

No. I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you." Isaaru answered.

Ambience Music is now playing- Cradle Orchestrated by Shadowkiller27 (yes that me, but I erased the song by accident, so no reviews about that, okay?)

"I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you." The little guardian jumped up.

"And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here." Maroda introduced himself.

Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin." Isaaru said with confidence.

"I...I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner." Yuna said shyly.

"Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" Isaaru challenged Yuna.

"Very well, then. I accept your challenge." Yuna replied with a nod.

"Isaaru!" Maroda said loudly to get the other summoner's attention.

"I, beg your leave! Good luck, to both of us!" Isaaru and his group left to a different part of the temple. Yuna and I walked up the stairs as the rest of the group now entered the temple a little late, as we had just entered the Cloister of Trials. We easily got through after a few tries at the puzzle, because I forgot it. Other than that, nothing actually happened.

Ambience Music is now playing- Soul Calibur 2 Remix by HouseMasta

We entered the waiting room, and Yuna bid me a momentary goodbye as she walked into the fayth room. Suddenly, Dona and Barthello walk into the room. I Transform into Taidas quickly and fly up to the ceiling, where they can't see me. "Where are they Barthello?" I hear Dona ask her guardian, who just shakes his head.

"Look up." I say, and the two do so. I grin as they look at me in awe.

"How can you fly?" Barthello asks.

"I have an ASG, with Transform activated. This is my hybrid Taidas." I say in a reply. If Dona had asked the question and not Barthello, I wouldn't have answered her. "You like it?"

"Hmm, I can't say if you are flying so high up in the room. Come down here." Dona tries to order me, but I only come down a few feet. And now that leaves me with about 20 feet until I'd hit the ground. "Lower." She commands, but now I refuse.

"If you were saying it nicely, I'd probably listen to you more often." I said. Dona gets a little mad, and she just ignores it now.

"Could you come down and let me see what you are?" Barthello tries, and I do listen this time, since it wasn't Dona asking me.

Ambience Music is now playing- FFVII JENOVA by HouseMasta

Yuna suddenly bursts back into the room, and I quickly fly down and catch her before she falls. "The fayth wants you to go into the room Adam. I don't understand why though…" Yuna tells me, and as Yuna gets on her feet fully, I rush into the room. The door closes behind me.

"No going back now…" I say. I walk now into the room, and see Ixion waiting.

"Hello Adam. You are wondering why I wanted you to come into here right?" Ixion asks me.

"Yes, why did you?" I ask with a look of nervousness obvious.

"We fayth wanted to know what you are doing, more specifically the 'Auron incident', shall we call it? Hmm?" The fayth asks me.

"I have a plan to win against Seymour in the battle that was coming soon, that's why. But one that is faster." I reply.

"Hmm, I see, but not very well. You see, I am one of the few fayth who can't read minds, unlike Bahamut and Valefor. They can read minds, but rarely do they do so. Tell me more in description." Ixion asked me. I just grinned.

"Maybe you should just watch and see. I think that would be more fun for you to watch. Heh, don't you think?" I grinned wider.

"No, not really, but maybe one time, if you don't do something really stupid. Unless the circumstances are extreme and need extreme answers. If you know what I mean…" Ixion said cryptically.

"Okay… I see… Barely…" I said with uncertainty in my mind and thoughts.

"You can leave now, but one last thing."

"What?" I asked.

Ixion grinned. "You are still in your Taidas form." I blushed and immediately changed back to normal. "That's all."

"Thanks for telling me, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Bye!" I ran out of the room, and found Dona and Barthello waiting for me to get out. 'The rest of the group must still be outside.' I thought as I only saw Yuna waiting for me to leave the temple. "Sorry for the wait, let's go Yuna." I said and we left, hand in hand.

I heard Dona snicker slightly, but I ignored her.

Ambience Music is now playing- Topgear by Realmguys

We got out of the temple, and found the group waiting outside of the temple. Auron was sparring with Tidus, Ian, and Byron at the same time, and was winning, until Ian decided to actually start fighting, and Auron let Ian quit after 5 more minutes. Wakka and Lulu were talking about their previous pilgrimages as Guardians, and Kimahri was just standing around. "Hey guys!" Yuna and I shouted out at the same time.

"Hey you two! Why'd ya leave us behind, and why are you holding hands?" Wakka shouted back.

"Eh, long story." I said as we let go of each other's hand. "I'm gonna go to bed. But not before I play around with a Skyline!" I grinned along with Ian, and Changed forms into a Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nür Edition (R-34) from 2002. Yuna was next to me, and I ended up Transforming where Yuna was on of the passenger's seat, and Ian rushed over to get in the drivers seat. I let him in, and then before he got to hit the gas, I removed the steering wheel and the pedals from myself, and drove off with the two hanging on for dear life. Ian was having lots of fun, and Yuna was not really knowing what was happening.

"Can we slow down please?" Yuna asked me. I slowed down to about 45, whereas I was going 95 a second ago. "That's a little better."

"Why can't Adam go full out? Scared? Adam's a good driver." Ian pleaded with Yuna.

"Fine, let's go full out, as you call it." Yuna agreed, and I revved up to max RPMs. As weird as this sounds, I began to change certain parts of the car as we drove on. I literally became a new tuner car Skyline in a few seconds, inclusive of the body and engine mods. And I replaced engines with a RB26DETT N1 engine from the N1 Skyline GT-Rs. We went flying for a long time, but then I decided to stop after a while and I drove back to the inn next to the temple. We all went into the temple, and Ian got a room for himself and Yuna and I got one together (with 2 beds).

Ambience Music is now playing- _no music_

A/N That's my chapter! Over 3000 words in it!

Tails: Yay, a new record since over 3 chapters ago! I think…

Me: Yeah, I forgot how long it's been since I broke that record originally.

Amy: Does it matter? –tries to hit me with a hammer, but I stop her-

Me: Why do we fight? It's been a while since that I hit Sonic, so just stop!

Amy: Fine… NOT! –hits me hard-

Me: Ouch! Gah! Not there! –is hit anyways in my stomach-

Tails: This is getting boring with them fighting all the time now…

Amy: Oh, so you want some too? –now chases Tails instead of me- Don't think I won't hurt you too Tails! I'm still chasing you Adam!


	15. The Rise of the Water Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Ross Heuchan: Maybe… that'll ruin the surprise if I gave it away…

TSC: No, I gotta HUGE need for speed. I have at least 30+ racing games for PS2 and Gamecube, and not including my N64 racers either. Well, thanks, life IS more confusing than this probably. –Da man, Adam (competition of the sigs, I see…)

Sandstone: Well, look behind me…

-Tails is seen running from Amy-

Tails: I hate you FoS! Stop changing my appearance!

Amy: -stops chasing Tails, because she now believes that Tails is really Stupid1058- Curse you FoS! –sees FoS and chases him, hitting him with the hammer repeatedly, knocking him unconscious-

Tails: Whew, it actually worked. –walks off-

Dwayne Kimball: YOU GAVE ME A TROJAN.VUNDO VIRUS! THAT VIRUS ONLY APPEARED AFTER I GAVE IT TO YOU!

(P.S. I KNOW IT WAS YOU!)

Auron's Fan: You actually are only younger by a few months, not by many. I started school a year early.

Chapter 15: The Rise of the Water Tails (that's a parody of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines)

We woke up as usual, and I realized one thing was wrong. Yuna never got to help heal people or send the fallen. Oh well, Isaaru did it probably. T least Yuna wouldn't have to go through the hair incident later… or not. Her hair was all messed up now. "Yuna, your hair." I said grinning slightly. She reached up and felt it, and tried to fix it, and did so after a minute. I laughed a little bit and Yuna stood back up.

"Adam, you do know that you are in your… some form." Yuna said to me. I looked down and saw I was in Fox McCloud form, inclusive of the radio headset of his. And the blaster gun of his.

"Fox McCloud." I said as I changed forms back to normal Adam. I ran outside and found the group waiting. Yuna followed me closely though.

"And what exactly were you two doing that took so long?" Ian said grinning.

"Hey! I just woke up late, that's all. Same with Yuna! So back off and get your head out of the gutter!" I said to Ian with a pissed sort of tone.

"Really, Adam's telling the truth!" Yuna defended my statement.

Ambience Music is now playing- Broken Threads of Light by Soulwire

"Let's just go." Lulu said. I nodded and turned back to the path ahead of us.

"Moonflow, right?" Byron asked.

"Yes, then we get to ride the shoopuf!" Yuna said excitedly. I laugh a bit, remembering the part where she tells us that time she rode one when she was little, and kept jumping off.

We walked on, until we saw Elam and Lucil talking to one and another. "Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces shall ride again!" Elma said proudly to us.

"Huh? Aren't you missing someone?" Tidus asked. We saw Clasko running towards us.

"Captain! Wait for me!" He yelled.

"What took you so long?" Lucil asked.

"You expect me to keep up with a chocobo?" Clasko asked.

"I did, and won." I said.

"What?" All 3 MF's shouted in surprise.

"Ask Auron, he's the one who I beat versus a chocobo." I said, pointing to the aforementioned Auron, who just stood like a rock in his current primary Knuckles form.

"That's not Auron." Elma said.

"It is after I used Transform on him." I retorted.

"I guess… Well, Lady Yuna, I bid you farewell. Lets go Elma! Clasko, you to!" Lucil said loudly to her comrades.

"Ma'am!" Elma answered military style.

"Eh? Can't we rest for a little while?" Clasko asked.

"No complaints!" Lucil answered harshly.

"Good luck to you Clasko." I said as I walked off.

I catch up to Yuna, and we walk together to the launching ports for the shoopufs. "Good time to board I guess…" I say to her. She simply nods.

"But, we need to wait for the others." Yuna says nearly automatically.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Yuna began to lean on my shoulder, and I put an arm around her. The others finally walked up to us. "Let's go!" I say with authority. I then walk over to the driver.

"Ride ze shoopuf?" It asks us.

"Yeah, we wanna ride it. Where's the lift up to it?" I ask. It points and we all walk to the cane like thing, and the crane lifts us up to the large animal's back.

"Shoopuf launchin'!" The thing said as it drove the monstrosity out into the river.

After a while, Wakka then said, "Hey. Take a look." We all looked over the edge and saw that sunken city.

"What?" Tidus asked as he looked. "Whoa! Sunken city!"

"A machina city-a thousand years old! They built a city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka explained to the others.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu added.

"Right. It's a good lesson." Wakka then replied.

"A good lesson? Why?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Wakka asked us.

"Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there." Ian said.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!" Wakka said, smacking his fist.

"Nope, that's not it either. The real reason behind it is because that the people of the city wanted to use the water to power things and to be able to have a more rested life, and to enjoy it more. If the city is not a thousand years old, then maybe Sin destroyed it, or the city was attacked with explosives to destroy the bridges. If it's more than that, then it was definitely by attack or by weathering of the bridges." I said.

"Hmmm? I'm not sure about that. Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" Wakka said, trying to be the Mr. Know-it-all.

"Right… baka." I said, making Byron and Ian laugh.

"Yeah, but don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" Tidus said, ignoring my comments.

"Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lulu said to the blitz star.

"So what kind of machina may we not use, then?" Tidus asked his dumb question.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." Wakka answered.

"So, you CAN use vehicles and computers, just not guns." I said.

"No, no computers are allowed, as they are considered to be evil by Yevon." Lulu said.

"So, we can use cars, right?" I ask again.

"I don't know what a car is." Lulu answered absentmindedly.

The cabin suddenly shook. "Whatsh could thatsh be?" The Hypello driver asked itself.

Another shake hit the cabin. Yuna stood up. "Sit down!" Auron commanded.

"S-Sorry!" Yuna said, sitting back down.

And then a person appeared and grabbed Yuna. I blinked and backflipped into the water behind me. I splashed in and swam to the machina that held Yuna in the little pod. I quickly changed forms to that of WT (Water Tails) so I could breathe underwater, and to fight better. Tidus and Wakka joined me also. Auron began to talk to me in my mind. 'Is this body capable of swimming well?'

'Very well.' I answered, and Auron jumped in to help fight.

Ambience Music is now playing- FFVII Battle Orchestrated by DJXBrav with garage effects at 100 percent for underwater sound-alike

Tidus made the first move by slicing the machina, barely hurting it. Suddenly, Ian jumped into the water as Metal Mario. That surprised the machina operator, and the thing missed with its attack.

I swam forward and hit the machina with my tail really hard. Auron then decided to attack and he swam to it and punched it, but the underwater resistance forced the attack to be much weaker than normal, or else that the machina would have been destroyed easily by him. My attacks are just as strong as normal since my form was adapted to fights underwater, while everyone else was weaker underwater, except for Metal Mario Ian. MMI then attacked by jumping on the machine and ripped off a small bit of its armoring.

The machina's operator decided to use torpedoes on Metal Mario Ian, and the things did absolutely no damage, but the cap wore off, and Ian swam for the surface to breathe and to decide on who he should be next, because he didn't have much time to get to the surface before he drowned. I actually had to get him up with my awesome swimming abilities that come with the WT Transformation.

Ambience Music is now playing- Imprisoned Circle by Soulwire

I swam back down, and Ian decided ultimately to also become WT and he swam back down, but he left one part of him normal. He kept his clothes normal, and not like I had mine, which was like any regular StH character, none. Well, a few characters do, but nevermind. That's getting OT.

I saw Auron swim to the machina and punch it hard with his spiked knuckles. The orb-like pod Yuna was stuck in began to crack. "Shit! Go make sure Yuna can breathe Adam!" Ian said underwater. One of WT's abilities is to talk underwater BTW.

"I'm on it!" I said as I swam to the top of the machina, and I looked into the pod. Water was starting to seep in slowly. "Don't worry Yuna; I'll get you out somehow!" I shouted to Yuna, and she nodded in distress back to me. "Auron! Punch this pod here for me!" I yelled at Auron.

Auron swam over and punched the glass hard, and it shattered. I grabbed Yuna and pulled her out of the shattered glass pod.

Ambience Music is now playing- BYOB by System of a Down (I'll call them SoaD for short for now on)

The machina chased us and shot bombs FORWARDS at us. "Let's go, I'm not staying here." I said to encourage myself, but Yuna nodded just the same. I wonder what was going through her head right now. 'Probably that she's wondering why she's getting rescued by a blue fox.' I thought to myself. I dodged a rock at the bottom of the river, and shot up to dodge another missile. This one however, chased us upwards. I shot forward and kept increasing my speeds. I think I was going 30 MPH underwater, but it wasn't fast enough for me. Yuna was starting to drown in my arms! I saw her cough water suddenly, and I looked ahead and saw a missile coming straight at us! I looked behind and saw the same missile from a minute ago still chasing me!

Ambience Music is now playing- Green Forest (Remix for escape scene version) by thegimpsta

I closed my eyes, and swam away at the last second, and missiles turned again, and collided, driving me forwards out of the water, and back into the cabin perfectly. Ian, Tidus, Wakka, and Auron all resurfaced soon, and climbed back on. Well, Ian just lifted himself out by using speed to jump back in from underwater. "You okay Yuna?" I asked as I changed back to normal form.

"Yes, thanks to you Adam." Yuna replied. I looked about for any more signs of the attackers, and saw none, and sat down.

Ambience Music is now playing- Megaman 3 Intro by italiandragon32 (I forgot the exact number of this guy's name)

"Heh, you're welcome." I said with a smile.

(1 minute later)

"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!" Wakka kept guessing, but Lulu suddenly looked up and thought for a moment. Well, at least she was thinking, unlike captain idiot over here.

"I wonder... Didn't Kimahri's clansman say something...about summoners...disappearing?" Lulu asked us all.

"Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!" Wakka shouted, and I stood up and walked over to him, and punched him in the nose, and hard too. I turned back around in time to see Yuna mouth a 'thank you' to me. I blushed slightly.

Ambience Music is now playing- Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes

"Nice." Ian said laughing. The mutated elephant arrived at the docks, and Ian and I jumped off, in forms of Wing Cap Mario and Tails, respectively. If anyone who doesn't know what respectively means, then know that Ian was WCM and I was Tails. Now you know what respectively means! Okay, that was random.

A/N Yeah! I finished the chapter! BTW, there was a reason behind the HUGE wait for this semi-short chapter. I was updating my new story, My Insane Days. I think you should read it soon. Also, it has around 5000 words each chapter, with only chapter 3 having less than 5000 words total.

Da man, Adam


	16. Announcements from SK27 version 2

**_Announcements from Shadowkiller27!_**

Officially, I've put SiS and LoG on my on-hold list for my other story, My Insane Days! If you decide to read it, please review for it! I need reviewers over there, and also one last thing… I'm serious about SiS being my number 3 story project, and LoG as my number 2, and finally MID as number 1.

If you need a little help to find any part of LoG, e-mail me at Shadowk28gmail. com, or if you wanna e-mail me questions about SiS, MID, or LoG, then do so! I like checking my e-mails everyday, and sometimes more than once.

If you want me to update SiS, then go and reveiw for my other fics! I'd update faster if you review for the other stories, so get to reading my other stories! Also, I'd want you to read the story so I can get more feedback to make it better!

One final last announcement to be said: if any person from ANY Fanfiction section may use my characters, but email me first please! My OCs are as following:

_Adam:_ 17 years old, Adam is basically me with a few changes, such as having a more dark alternate personality, and is older than the real me. Loves racing games, anime, cartoons, and RPGs. VERY hostile if provoked to a certain point. This version of me is 6 foot 7 inches, and weights at 162.5 lbs. (Note, this version of me is taller and is weighing more, due to being older of course)

_Cory:_ 18 years old, Cory is elite gamer in all sorts of categories. Racing, shooting, RPGs, arcade, and even classics are some of his genres that he completely dominates at. Can be arrogant when it comes to games. He is 5 foot 9 inches, and weighs at 152 pounds.

_Pyro:_ Owner of Pyro's Arcades and friend of master gamer Cory. Not much is known about his background, other than he is always in a 'cool' and happy mood. Other specs include that he is 6 foot 1 inch and weighs at exactly 147 pounds.

_Hyu:_ Hyu started military school at the age of 14 and has risen in the ranks quickly, and is now a 19 year old commander. Constantly gets herself into situations where she is stuck between 'a rock and a hard place' as she sometimes is said to quote. Hyu is 5 foot 6 inches and weighs 129 pounds.

_Red:_ 29 year old Red has been a commander since he was 17 years old, and is now considered to be the best commander there is on the fleet. Usually he is late to _everything_, including his own meetings he sets up. He is known to boast a lot. Red is 6 foot 5 inches and weighs at 160.5 pounds.

_Kane:_ Best on foot soldier in CHVGW. This elite soldier is 23 years old and has only been in the military since he was 22. He is still moving up in the ranks. No real background is available at this time. He is 5 foot 9 inches and weighs at 145 pounds.

_Xian:_ The leader of the city known as CHVGW, or the Central Hub of the Video Game Worlds. Other than having led the city for 31 years of his 62 years of living, no one has any real background for him, except that he keeps to himself with info on what is inside his room. Xian is 5 foot 3 inches and weighs at 131.5 pounds.

_Zain:_ The main antagonist of CHVGW. Other than being known to be 6 foot 4 inches, no other info is available at this time.

_Water Tails:_ 12 year old male kitsune (fox) who is the long lost brother of Tails. Real name of Water Tails is Trogun Prowler, and stands at 5 ft 6 in with a weight of 117 pounds. Born 2 years before his younger brother, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Trogun was thought to have been lost after an accident during an exploration mission on one unknown island. 11 years later, Trogun had been living on the island with no company at all. One fateful day, Knuckles the Echidna was exploring random islands when he ran across "Water Tails". Water Tails then told him his story, and Knuckles decided to take Water Tails back to his island, Angel Island. While Tails uses his knowledge to build things for more practical uses, Water Tails uses his even better knowledge for more survival and military reasons. One this Knuckles was told was that Tails doesn't even know of Water Tails's very existence! Water Tails now resides on Angel Island. Water Tails has abilities to let him breathe underwater, and have enhanced melee attacks, along with super speed, which is half of Sonic's speed during his normal form.

Da man, Adam


	17. Mega Huge Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or shares of either Squaresoft now SquareEnix, or FFX, or any other related game, movie, or cartoon references included in the Fanfic Story. Now enjoy.

Sandstone: Not too much to say, but I'm not gonna try making this rated M! Too much in the amount of things going on. I do kill Wakka a bit, and I'm adding in more gore, where possible, and trying to lengthen it with details that put it towards more M ratings, but that would be TOO far! Do I even wanna know about those WMDs FoS watched? I still feel slightly sorry for Stupid1058, but now by much… About Numa… ell, that's for later in the story, because I haven't unlocked the ability to do anything to make Wakka do that yet.

PristessgurlYuna2005: Welcome to SiS PgY2005! Thanks, I try to make the ideas I use as original as possible, or parodied things only, so thanks a lot! BTW, the main character in the story isn't really me, but more a modded version of me, and yes, Yuna and Adam (the modded version of me) will hook up, but at a later time will actual things start to happen. Hint hint.

Ross Heuchan: Of course we meet Rikku next chapter, but maybe… Just wait and see… I mean the 2nd part of your review BTW… Just maybe… Hehehehe… You make a lot of 'hurry up' reviews…furthermore; the character makes their first appearance in Transform here, so that'll help none at all.

TSC: Well, Water Tails isn't affected by those factors, because he is adapted to those kind of conditions, making him BETTER in underwater fights than above, for some reason, even though I made up WT. But, I really hate broken record players too… -bashes the remains of the record player into smaller bits and pieces.

Chapter 16: Mega Huge Problems

As the others got off the boat, Ian and I decided to go and look around, and somewhat hope that Rikku wasn't there. In the game, she always annoyed Ian, and partially me too. But, not as much as Ian. "HEEEY!" Tidus yelled as he caught up to us. "Whoa! What's that?" Tidus shouted as he pointed to the body of… unfortunately for us in annoyance, Rikku. It's not that we hate her, but Rikku just annoyed us back home in the game.

Rikku suddenly moved, and got up.

"You're not… dead?" Tidus asked slowly.

Then suddenly, Rikku began to take off her wetsuit, helmet, and her goggles. I just glared at Tidus as he just gaped at her. I really think if a mouth could open as wide s Tidus's did, then that would fit a little PS2 controller in it! "Thought I was done for, back there…" Rikku said after she changed.

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?" Tidus asked the little Al Bhed.

"Terrible. And who's the metal dude and the little fox?" Rikku asked, pointing to Ian and me.

"Hehehe, you don't remember… Maybe this will help." I said as I Transformed back to my normal self.

"Adam! I remember now! Lemme guess, that's Ian right now… Or is it Byron?" Rikku asked.

"I'm Ian, Byron's somewhere with our group." Ian said, walking back to the aforementioned group of ours, which was still by the docks. Of course he changed back to normal form, though.

Ambience Music is now playing- Zelda WW – Protect Your Island by ParagonX9

"BTW Rikku, the metal form was Metal Cap Mario, not metal dude. And also," I changed back to Tails form, "This is Tails, not the little fox. Okay?" I said jokingly, but Rikku nodded anyways.

"Right, now where were we in the beginning?" Tidus asked, trying to get back on topic.

"You guys beat me up! That really hurt you know, you meanies!" Rikku said, apparently not being able to say big meanies, due to my current form being much smaller than my normal self, and was about 3 inches shorter than Rikku herself.

"Oh! That machina… that was you?" Tidus, the idiot, asked.

"Yeah, that was me inside it!" Rikku punched Tidus on the shoulder, and I had to restrain her from beating the shit outta the guy.

"W-wait a second! You attacked us first!"

"I have proof…" I said with a Homestar Runner accent. "It's true!"

"Nuh-uh. It's not exactly what you think!" Rikku argued some more.

"Say that again… I dare you to…" I said as I created a sphere from the air that was showing her what REALLY happened.

"I really think I should be going now… Hehehe…" Tidus walked away slowly, thinking he knew what was coming.

"You weren't there!" Rikku shouted at me, throwing a punch as well, and getting me of guard. I fell over and got up quickly, and pulled out Buster Sword after I changed back to normal form.

"I was the first blue fox person you saw, and BTW, that was Water Tails or just simply WT." I said as I jumped back as she thrust her claws at me. "So, I WAS there."

"I still know you attacked me first! The one who grabbed Yuna was someone else!" Rikku shouted at me as I sighed, and I disarmed her with a little bit of effort, as she wouldn't let go. She was able to kick me, and I fell over, and the sword fell out of my hand. Yes, I only was holding it with a single hand. "I'm not letting you get away with your attacks without me getting revenge first!" Rikku exclaimed as she kicked me in the side as I got up. I grunted and still stood up, and I changed forms to that of Sonic, and I just simply dodged the attacks by Rikku from then on, until my group came over the hill.

I changed back quickly, and I heard Wakka yell to me. "Yo! Friend of yours?" Then, he thought to me. 'That IS you, right Adam?'

"Um, sort of, but we fight a lot." I said quickly. 'Yeah, it's me Wakka, now get outta my mind!'

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" Rikku introduced herself.

"Yuna, Lulu...I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..." Tidus tapered off before Wakka would know the truth.

"Wow, so you, like owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise to be Yevon! So, uh... Rikku... You look a little beat up! You okay?" Wakka asked as he saw the bruises on Rikku, not from me either, but the ones from the fight earlier.

I walked away, and began to think deeply about a certain thing that was coming up. I quickly changed to the form of Megaman X and shot at a fiend as it came up to me. It died, and I thought a bit more after changing back to normal Adam. "Nice shot." Auron said as he came up to me.

"Eh, right, I'm thinking right now…" I said as I walked away.

"You aren't acting normal." Auron noted.

"So? You aren't even yourself at ALL, let alone being able to tell me to do what you say…" I said in anger at the guy bossing me around.

I saw the group come over and I walked ahead, and I ended up not seeing anything Rikku could do, but I really didn't need to know anyways, did I? I was a little angry right now about how Auron ALWAYS came to me at the wrong times now, and I also ended up using a lot of my angry energy on the fiends I encountered and took out using a Desert Eagle. I quit using it as I reached Guadosalam. I waited near the entrance, and just stayed still until the group came over.

They arrived and I walked on, with everyone following. Soon, I noticed that a Guado was waiting for us. I walked to him, and waited for the group. "You are with that group with the summoner, correct?" Tromell asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm with Yuna. So?"

"The Maester Seymour wishes to see her. That is all that I know. I only heard what that he has told me, and that was all he told me." Tromell said.

(A/N If you can't tell, I'm really trying to make Tromell sound as Tromell-ish as possible A/N)

The group walked up to us now. "Ah, Lady Yuna. Maester Seymour wishes to see you in his mansion, please come with me. Oh, I forgot to say… I am known as Tromell Guado, and I am one of my lord's few messengers." Tromell held his hand out to grab Yuna's, but I stopped him from doing so.

"Forget it, I'm gonna hold her hand, not you. I'LL take her into the mansion." I said, gently grabbing Yuna's hand. The other guardian's made a few whistles and 'awww's' and such, and I glared playfully at them.

"If you two want that, then that is okay." Tromell said as he walked to the mansion. We all followed.

Yuna and I walked into the mansion, and we all stopped in the 'dining' room this mansion had.

'He better not wanna decide to ask Yuna about marriage like he does normally.' I thought to myself, and that was about Seymour's want for Yuna. We know he wants her, but I know he's gonna get served if he does.

I noticed Tidus walking up to everyone and asking things. I walked over to Auron and Tidus as they spoke. "Those with power use that power. Maesters have power." Auron finished.

"Heh, make your enemy look at one hand while you're doing something with the other." I said and Tidus jumped. "One of my favorite military quotes ever." I said as I walked off. "I'm doing that right now…"

(A/N I really am doing that in this story right now… But, in a subtle way with a certain plot involving FFVII. A/N)

Ambience Music is now playing- Apology for Non-Symmetry/ Chronic Future/ Rock-Alternative (If you can't tell, I'm using the Polyphony Digital's GT4 way of song listing and details now. 1. Song name 2. Band played by 3. Type of music it is.)

I changed forms to that of Sonic, and I ran off to the Farplane in advance. "I'm gonna go for a second!" I yelled as I ran out of the mansion. I ran up the pathways and ran past the guards to the Farplane, they didn't see me, and I entered the Farplane.

I quickly changed back to my normal self, and walked into the Farplane circle thing, the part at the edge of the Farplane before you fall off. "Hey! Dad! You there?" I called out to see if that Cloud was there, or if he wasn't gonna answer.

'Hey son.' Cloud said as he appeared out of the middle of nowhere. Well, I could only hear his voice in my head, as the image was just a still image before me. His spirit was what was talking to me. 'What is it?'

"Err, not too much. I really wanted to ask about this one weird dream I had lately." I said.

'What's the dream?' Cloud asked me.

I described the dream to him in a few minutes, and he seemed to be in major thought about it. "It sorta describes Sephiroth in a way, doesn't it Dad?"

'Yeah, and I thought I killed him. You remember he was appearing in the Farplane we are in now?' Cloud asked.

"Yeah. I gotta BAD feeling about this. Do you?" I said, and then asked my father.

'Kinda, but I can't really tell now that I'm just a spirit mainly.' Cloud suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Dad? Where'd you go?" I asked frantically.

'I can't stay for too long or I'll never be able to talk to you ever again in here, that's why. Sorry son, but I can't help anymore right now.' Cloud's voice echoed in my head.

Ambience Music is now playing- Bullet/ Antidote/ Techno-Trance

I turned around and found the group walking in. I closed my eyes, and breathed out for a second. "Hey guys…" I said as I walked towards the group.

"Bad news for ya man." Wakka said suddenly.

"I know. I could tell what it is. Don't tell me. I already know." I said quickly.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Tidus yell suddenly. I turned around and saw an image of SEPHIROTH! The image began to materialize.

"We need backup on this one…" I said.

"I'm on it" Byron said as he ran out to get Auron and Rikku. I really don't think Auron can walk in though, so only Byron could get Rikku to help us out in this extra hard fight that was coming up. Byron and Rikku ran up now next to all of us.

"So, we finally meet again Adam…" Sephiroth began, "And this will be the last time too…"

"Let's get him!" Ian yelled in encouragement.

"Yeah, take out this guy, ya?" Wakka said as he threw his blitzball at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth simply cut the ball in half with his Masamune sword. "Damn! My last one too…"

"You won't beat me with simple little balls. It will take more than that. You will die, and be reborn as a part of me." Sephiroth said as he advanced towards us.

A/N Wow! Nor to the hardest fight in the entire game so far is coming up next chapter!

Ross Heuchan: BTW, the first appearance cameos were Sonic and Megaman X, just so you know, but I don't only get to use either though... Ian will use both later, next chapter. But, that hint was useless in the end. Yeah, just a gimmick.

R&R plea- -is hit by a stone thrown by Amy-

Me: Hey! I'm trying to narrate here!

Amy: I don't care! Get back here! –begins to chase both me and Tails, who was right behind me the entire time-

Tails: You think we can escape this time Adam?

Me: Nope… -is tackled by Amy, and she also gets Tails too, so we all fall in a heap-

Ambience Music is now playing- Apology for Non-Symmetry/ Chronic Future/ Rock-Alternative

Tails/ Me: SHIT!

Amy: I got you this time! –whacks us both with her mallet-

Mario: That's a gotta hurt, eh?

Cloud: Yep.

Me: Ack! Not my- OUCH!

Tails: Come on Amy! What did I do? Hey! AHHHHH!

Amy: Finally! –knocks us (Tails and I) both unconscious-

Cloud: I guess that's the end of that for now… Just in case… R&R People!


	18. Matrix Reseau

Due to new rules at I am not allowed to respond to reviewers within the chapters anymore. As a result, you must

A. Get a free account at Tell me your e-mail address to me in a review.

Chapter 17: Matrix Reseau

I gripped my sword tighter as Sephiroth got closer to us, and I swung out at Sephiroth and hit him on the shoulder with the sharp blade. Sephiroth backed off and used his sword to sever my hand.

I screamed out in pain. Yes, screamed. Real, real, real LOUD... Lemme tell ya, severing a hand doesn't feel that good exactly. I tried to change forms to Tails, but the hand was still severed in that form, so I kept the form and tried to fly up to keep Sephiroth from hitting me again with the Masamune blade. The pain of the hand that was now gone got to me very quickly and I had to land and nurse it a lot.

Ian then got out his katana and rushed Sephioth and he got kicked back by Sephiroth as he charged at him. Sephiroth lifted his blade to kill Ian, but then a sword suudenly clanged against his. I looked up and saw... Auron. In his Knuckles form, but with a sword in his hands too. I quickly recognized the blade as Ian's katana, and Auron gave back the sword as Ian got up slowly.

"How?" I asked Auron as I winced from the blood flowing from my severed wrist.

"This form lets me go in here apparently. I cannot go in here normally, but since this form isn't the same as my normal one, I can go in here." Auron answered looking at Sephiroth spitefully.

Ambience Music is now playing- 'I Am... (All of me)' by Crush 40 (Sonic games music band)

Yuna tried to run over to me, but Sephiroth cut her off with a slash of his blade, Masamune.

I felt like there was a hundred thousand pounds were on my back, and I suddenly tipped over, and landed on my furry cheek (remember I'm in Tails form), and hard. The rock I landed on cut me and I began to have my right eye's vision covered over by my own blood. I only saw out of my left eye Sephiroth standing over me and then I saw him lift his Masamune, and then I saw a red blur tackle him, who I recognized as Knuckles-form Auron.

Yuna finally got to me and she lifted me up off the ground and I found that I was unabe to move anything but my head and my mouth. I said, "Yuna... I love you..." Then I went unconscious.

I woke up a while later and found Knuckles (Auron) and Megaman X (Ian) were getting ready to do something. Auron's body glowed and I noticed I began to glow as well. I felt the energy I had remaining suddenly dissipate and the energy in a ball from both of us floated over to Ian's Mega Buster cannon. The cannon began to charge up and the energy from us 2 entered it also, and the Mega Buster began to glow a redish orange.

Sephiroth sttod still, not really caring, thinking we were jsut trying to kill him using it, and he thought he'd survive easily even after that super-charged blast. Ian's cannon charged all the way up, and the gun began to flicker red, white, organge, and then back to red to redo the cycle of color changes.

"HYPER BLAST!" Ian yelled as the huge blast shot out of the cannon with very high velocity and hit Sephiroth, and an explosion happended, and we coldn't see if Sephiroth had survived or not. The smoke began to clear, and I saw that Sephiroth weas not there anymore.

Ambience Music is now playing- 'Sonic 3 Bossbattle (RMX)' by ParagonX9

Yuna began to hand me an Elixir when suddenly Sephiroth reappeared again as an image of the Farplane. It clearly was mad. "This is only the beginning, I will be back and I **will** kill you." Sephiroth's image said violently.

"What was that, ya?" Wakka asked Yuna fed me the Elixir. I sat up and loked around and found my hand back on my wrist.

"My hand..." I said quietly.

Yuna put her hand to my mouth, and quieted me. "I used Cura on you and your hand regenerated back on. I'm so sorry he cut off your hand like that Adam!"

Yuan began to cry a bit. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her back. "It's not your fault Yuna, it's mine. I shouldn't have been so close to Sephiroth at the beginning of the battle..."

I saw Byron suddenly flash out a long assed sword and try to kill Lulu, adn then Auron stopped him from doing so.

"What the?" Lulu asked as she saw the blade be stopped by Auron.

"I told you I'd be back foolish mortals!" 'Byron' said. My eyes went wide as I realized who it really was.

"Sephiroth! Give my brother's body back!" I yelled as I got up quickly.

"Why should I? You know he isn't your brother, right? You haven't forgotten yet, have you?" Sephiroth-Byron said.

"No I haven't, but he is still my brother in a way! So, GIVE HIM BACK!" I yelled as I rushed S-Byron. S-Byron kicked me back and I went flying backwards, and I landed on top of Yuna. Which wasn't very comfortable for Yuna I bet. Having a twin tailed fox who weighs about 110 pounds land on you doesn't exactly feel that great. S-Byron threw a huge weighted bag of something from his side (it was on the ground), and it landed on me, pinning me on top of Yuna. Now, that's _really_ gotta hurt for Yuna, as now there was 50 more pounds from the bag of rocks on me and me both.

Tidus ran over to the two of us and tried to pick up the bag, but he couldn't do so. Auron punched S-Byron off the edge of the Farplane 'island', but he held ontop the side of the cliff edge. Auron then tried to kick him off, but S-Byron let go and fell into the abyss below. My eyes went wide as I realized that fall would kill Byron and Sephiroth could just simply leave Byron's body and steal another body, and come back.

"NOOOOO!" I hear the real Byron yell as he fell down the cliff edge.

"BYRON!" I yelled from my position. I tried to get the bag off me, but neither I, or Tidus could get them off. My tails stopped moving for a bit as I became very sad over the death of my half-brother. Auron walked over and took of the bag finally, and Yuna and I got up, and Yuna hugged me, trying to comfort me. It didn't work that well. I began to let some tears come from my face, and I let the memoris of my brother flow through my mind as I heard his yell as he fell, then silence.

We al walked out of the Farplane in silence, and I kept going on to the Thunder Plains, with my head down. Only Kimahri and Ian followed me, while the rest saw the soul of the former leader of the Guado, not Seymour, try to leave the Farplane. I began to run as fast as I could, and I left Kimahri in the dust. Ian, however, used Transform adn he became Sonic, and he gave chase. He caught up to me and stopped me. I then used my tailds to fly up and over to a nearby lightning tower, where I sat down and began to cry a bit more. Ian tried to reach me, but I cut myself off from the world and just sat there, sobbing over my half-brother's death. I never saw the gang finally catch up, as I was too unfocused ot think about it.

A/N Well, I finally got the first Sephiroth battle odne, and I also reveal that Adam's brother dies, and also that I might have this story get a sequel! (Yay for you guys!) As always, review please!

Amy: picks me and and whacks me with her hammer repeatedly

Amy: That's for not updating in so long!

Me: Sorry, but that virus was a huge pain in the ass to write stories with! I finally removed it and loaded back up my fanfic files back on my computer!

Red 13: Hmm, I think you two should maybe go and do something to make up and not fight anymore.

Me: Hmm, how about we go eat at the food court in th mall?

Amy: Why don't we bring Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the rest?

Me: Okay! I'll get Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, and you get the rest! Red 13, you get the other hosts, okay?

Red 13, Amy: Okay.


	19. Forum Announcements

Hey fellow readers of my stories!

I just got myself my own few forums, so you can go there to talk about my story, and I can answer some stuff about the story, unless I feel it will spoiler certain things I wouldn't want to spoil. So head on over there!

http/ link should realay you to my forums for my story productions.

If you are an anonymoous reader of my story, you can get a free account at this site really simply. Yes, it was free all this time. So join and start to post in my forums!


	20. Desert of Lightning

Hey guys, it's me again, Shadowkiller27. I'm gonna take a poll on this, and not a popular poll at that either. Well, I'm actually doing 2 polls for you reviewers.

First things first, if you are an anonymous reviewer, I will need your e-mail address to be able to reply to your reviews anymore, as the rules of fanfiction ahve chagedin the past few months. As you know already with my signed reviewers, they are able to recieve replies from me.

Now, on to poll number 1, the sad and unpopular poll.

_**Should I still keep writing for Fanfiction, or should I quit?**_

Now, for poll number 2.

_**What 'Ultimate Weapon' will Adam get? Ultima Weapon (FFVII), or Atma Weapon (FFVI)? Or both?**_

YOUWILLDIE Weapon is what my brother decided that Ian will get, and that is not contestable. Yes, my bro came up with that as a joke, but I will decide to use it anyways.

Also, read this VERY IMPORTANT!

_**IF YOU ARE AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS, YOU MUST LET ME HAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS TO LET ME REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS OR I CAN'T DO SO AT ALL BY THE RULES OF FANFICTION! Yes, I said this 2 times to stress this out.**_

---

Chapter 18: Desert of Lightning

The group approached me and Ian, and I just sat there were I was. If I wasn't still thinking about the death of my half-brother, I'd probably been amazed at how the lightning was springing up from the ground.

(A/N Lighting comes up from the ground to the sky in Spira for this story. A/N)

Ambience music is now playing- Gladiator Theme from the movie Gladiator (good music for this moment)

Several pyreflies surrounded me as I stood up, and I looked over to the group. 'I can't let them down... I need to continue this anyways, if I'm ever to return to my real hometown...' I though as I dried up my last few tears.

"Hey, Adam. It's not just like we can't just quit here, ya?" Wakka said first before anyone could stop him, or talk before him.

"I know that. It's just going to be that much harder to do this journey." I brought my head upward to look at the group again after I let it droop down once more. "I'll get back at Sephiroth, no matter what it takes!"

"That's the spirit, ya?" Wakka smiled, but that was ruined by lightning hitting his hair, catching it on fire.

I began to chuckle a bit, but Wakka noticed the fire just before it really got to burn his head off. And Lulu used a Water spell to get rid of the flames.

"Either way, we must not stop." Auron said. Weird how at that moment it sounded more like it was the Knuckles side of him saying that more than Auron, even as both would say that kind of thing if you thought about it.

Ambience Music is now playing- In Your Face by Children of Bodom

Suddenly an Iron Giant decided top walk up to us and fight us. "Hey, the first fight in ages that's a random battle!" Tidus shouted energetically.

"Hmph. These things aren't easy you know, right?" Lulu said as she cast a Firaga spell.

(A/N I hope you don't mind if I accidentally use Fire 2 or that kind of stuff sometimes. A/N)

Ian tore out his Katana weapon from his sheathe, and he slashed at the Iron Giant, denting the armor. Ian had left his sword even in his Sonic form, but the sword was still 5 feet long, so it was 2 feet taller than him.

Wakka threw a new blitzball at the metallic fiend, and the ball cackled with energy via his Overdrive Elemental Reels. The giant fiend got electrified by the blast of energy. Lightning struck the fiend also as it was attracted by the electrically charged ball. The Iron Giant suddenly used a move that the real Iron Giants wouldn't. The fiend used Omnislash against Rikku, but the agile Al Bhed dodged most of the quick slashes by the fiend.

"Sonething's up with this fiend, it usually can't use those moves Kimahri thinks." Kimahri said as he used Lancet on the fiend. Suddenly Kimahri slashed out with his own Omnislash, via his Lancet letting him learn Omnislash.

The fiend began to fall over and it began to knee over. Suddenly though, the fiend's sword changed to that of a smaller version and was now in the shape of a dragon styled to a bit of a snake. Tidus jumped over the fiend's head and drove his sword straight through its head, and the fiend burst into pyreflies, leaving behind this new sword.

"It... left behind its sword..." Yuna commented as Tidus tried to pick it up, but he couldn't by the sheer weight of the thing.

"I can't get this thing in the air, someone else try!" Tidus said finally as he gave up on getting the sword from the ground.

"I'll try." Ian said as he sheathed his katana, and he walked over to the huge weapon. "Wait, it has an inscription on it... It's in Al Bhed though... I can't read it..."

"I'll translate it!" Rikku said quickly.

"Wait, how do you know Al Bhed?" Wakka demanded suddenly with the thought of her knowing Al Bhed, and he was putting together some peices apparently. For once he used his brain, but that's good, right?

"Err, I taught myself so I could be good at translating things... I uh, liked to translate stuff when I was young..." Rikku tried to lie, but I saw through it, but dense Wakka didn't thankfully for Rikku.

"So, what does it say?" Lulu butted in.

"Uh, it says... YOUWILLDIE Weapon... Weird name, huh?" Rikku said as she stood back from the enormous sword.

"I'll try to get it now..." Ian said as he grabbed the handle of the weapon. He pulled on it and the weapon got lifted into the air with ease. Whoa! It's not that heavy to me!" Ian said. Just then the Sonic Transform turned off, and Ian dropped the weapon.

"Hmph. You can only have that weapon with you during that form, but not your normal body. Your normal body isn't strong enough yet to weild this sword Ian." Auron said with an air of amusement at Ian trying to pick it up again.

Ian used Transform again to Sonic, and he picked up the weapon, and he Transformed back to his normal self, and the sword disappeared with the Transform. Ian reTransformed back to Sonic, and the sword was already in his hands. Again, he changed back to normal Ian, and without the weapon. "Well, that's settled..." Ian said as he dodged a bit of lightning.

Rikku suddenly freaked out as lightning suddenly struck next to her. She began to crawl, and she went straight for Tidus's legs and she held on firmly, not letting Tidus move at all. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"

Auron, being the stiff he usually is, said, "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

"I know, but... Just for a little while?" Rikku pleaded with the group, but most of us either ignored her or said no verbally. On the other hand, I just walked off completely. Unfortunately, since I was the one going to the lodge direction, she followed quickly, thinking I was going to the ldge and get the rest of the group to come with me.

"I didn't leave the group for you to follow me to the lodge. I'm not going there." I said as she approached.

"Meanie!" Was all the small girl said.

"More, I was here to have a bit of fun..." I said as I used Transform to change a bit of the scenery to that of a floating platform and I downsized myself and the area around me. Unfortunately for Rikku, that included the area she was on. The rest of the group saw the little arena I made and I put myself on, and looked on.

"Hey, are you two gonna fight or something?" Tidus called down to us from where he was, normal sized.

"Nope, I'm doing something to pass time since I know you guys have to go to the lodge anyways. You have to go since there are some good items there at the monet, and I think some are limited items!" I said, lying somewhat.

**(A/N Okay, time to describe the arena to you. It will make more sense if you have played the newer game Shadow the Hedgehog, but I can get a good description still I bet.**

**The arena was a square arena with a middle platform and 2 paths connected to that and the 4 outer ring paths that were still all straight.**

**I'll see if I can get a good drawing of it here:**

-

**If you want a better pic, e-mail me at Shadowk28gmail .com A/N)**

"Okay, we're on it!" Tidus yelled as he ran to the lodge. Auron just shook his head, looking at Tidus running kinda stupidly and Wakka running after him to get himself some new items and weapons too. Yuna went to the lodge to get a room, and Lulu decided to watch what I was about to do, along with Auron.

"Hey, Auron, get in here!" I yelled to Auron as he shrunk himself to fit into the arena. Rikku backed off a bit to the center platform as me and Auron stood in a cnorner of the arena.

A/N Yay! Another chapter is up! I dunno how long it is, but I feel it's as good a time to stop now before a synthetic boss fight is done! If you played the Shadow game, you'd know what boss is about to be fought for the hell of it. If you don't know, then either e-mail me about it or something.


	21. Shadow of a Boss

Not much to say here... Current vote on my end Weapon is Ultima Weapon- 1, Atma Weapon- 1. My best friend voted in this, so he voted UW. I won't decide one this, so keep voting!

Chapter 19: Shadow of a Boss

_Ambience Music is now playing- Confined by As I Lay Dying_

I then proceeded to summon up the boss we were going to fight for some experience using some of our abilities. Well, at least mine and Auron's during our other forms. Or Auron's current main Knuckles form, and the Tails form for me.

Rikku kept cowering in the center of the arena, thinking we were going to summon up some lighting to scare the daylights outta her.

From the ground of the arena, 10 feet from where Auron and I stood, the boss emerged form the floor just as I was bringing it up.

"So, you want to try and beat my ultimate creation yet, eh?" Said Eggman form the top of the summoned robot of his, the Egg Dealer. (Yes, that is who was chosen.)

"What in the hell..." Auron said as he raised an eyebrow. "Adam, what is this? Some kind of joke?"

"No, we can use this little idea of mine to get experience using our other techniques to beat fiends and bosses. We can only attack him on the cockpit, or by him attacking himself when we activate the last button on his machine. Rikku, you won't be able to use your knowledge of mahcinery to take it apart either since it's not the same as you think it would be." I said as I turned to the center of the arena, where Rikku was now standing up.

The ED began to run off in the outer ring of the arena, and it came back around towards us, where I tried to simply punch a button to show why we can't just attack directly.

For that, I got hit and knocked back by on of the roboric legs of the machine. "Ouch. That reason enough to not attack directly now Knux... err, Auron?" I said as I tried to fix my mistake.

"Let me try something!" Rikku shouted as she ran after the machine, but it easily out ran her, and she decided to wait until it came back. Button one got hit by the robot itself after it fell on purpose. Rikku tossed a grenade at the robot, but it ran off before it exploded.

I saw Auron run at the thing, and he tried to punch in a button, and he also got hit like I did earlier. Except that Auron then tried again, and was hit yet again.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Egg Dealer by Sonic Team Music Dev Team for Shadow the Hedgehog game, Egg Dealer boss fight endings_

Button 2 was then hit by the robot. I ran at the machine using my tails as a speed boost and I tried to curl myself into a ball and use a Spin Dash at the last button, and of course I missed completely.

Rikku tried to slash at the legs of the robot as it passed her, but the leg (left front) closest to her knocked her on her back, and then it ran her over with the back leg on its left side. "Stupid thing! Die!" Rikku yelled as she got up and chased it like a maniac.

The 3rd button hit in, and the reels on the bot were all showing some Egg Pawns. "Paw Fever! Prepare to be skewered!" Eggman yelled from his robot and 7 EP's with swords dropped down from the top of the arena. Auron simply punched each one, and then Rikku grabbed the swords from the dead bots and brought them back to the center of the arena.

I kept chase at the Egg Dealer, and I tried to use an aerial Spin Dash again as the robot was facing me as it ran away from me. This time, I hit the middle button. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Guess who said that one. If you leave a review with the correct answer, your votes on my previous 2 questions double to a power of 2 votes in one.

"So, that's what you have to do..." AUron said to himself as he used his own Spin Dash to mash in the leftmost button. Rikku suddenly threw a grenade at the last button, mashing it in, and I caught the (unprimed) grenade, and pulled off the pin and tossed it at the ropbot, cause some minimal damge.

"What? N-n-no don't drop them here!" The robot stopped, tilted over completely and let out a bomb that exploded on the robot. Auron and I almost got caught in the blast radius, but we moved in time.

The Egg Dealer got up and began to run again. Rikku threw a sword at the Egg Dealer, and the sword smashed in some of the armoring on the cockpit, damaging the main console a bit.

I jumped up once more and Spin Dashed the left button, and then after it was hit, I repeated _in midair still_, hitting the middle button, and Auron jumped up and Spin Dashed the final button. "How much longer?" Auron yelled to me.

"Oh, now you've done it..." Eggman said after the reels were all stopped at Missile Fever, and the missiles all hit the robot.

"We're over halfway since he just said that." I said calmly.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Lake Bodom by Children of Bodom_

"But since I'm getting bored of this guy, and I'm gonna start another boss fight in a second, I'm gonna take him out right here!" I yelled as I used Transform to turn myself into Shadow (FFVI) and I threw 50 shurikens at the cockpit, and the robot immediately shut down with all the damage done to the main console of the computer in the Egg Dealer.

"Now, for the ending..." I said as I let myself slip into the form of Locke (FFVI also) and I used the twin Atma Weapons I had to strike the robot many more times to make sure it was down.

"What did I even do to you?" Eggman said as he was under the wreckage of his Egg Dealer.

"This was only for the experience to se to our newer techniques, that's all you were here for." I said as I lift up the twin Atmas.

"Wait!" Auron said as he walked over. I let myself slip out of my Transform state, and back to my normal self. "He doesn't need to die like this Adam."

"Why are you helping me Knuckle? I thought you always wanted to kill me?" The doctor asked Auron.

"I'm not Knuckles." Auron said simply as he used a temporary Transform into his real self. But that only lasted for 5 seconds before the ability wore off again.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Heavy Price Paid by Halo Music Dev Team for Halo game_

"Why are you trying to kill me then... Adam?" Eggman asked slowly.

"You don't belong here." I said. "Hell, to tell the truth, I don't belong here either."

"Wha-? Whatdya mean you don't belong here. For that matter why don't I belong here?"

"Machines aren't allowed in this world. It's illegal, but I know that's gonna change soon, but not for another few days." I said. "My world is not this one. I really belong in another one. I'm only here to fulfill a need for going home again. My real home, and not the one I had always thought I was from."

"A need to go home?" Rikku asked as she walked up behind the group. "Where's your home at then Adam?"

"Somewhere not on this planet, that's for damn sure." I said as I walked off. "You two can leave if you want now ya know." I said as I used Transform to return the area to normal, and both Auron and Rikku became full size once more.

I walked off into the distance, and left the now also full size Eggman just lay there, under his broken Egg Dealer. "This is who I am..." I said slowly, and softly, as I looked behind back to the location of the doctor.


	22. Controlling the Chaos Within

Chapter 20: Controlling the Chaos Within

AS I walked to the lodge we were staying at, I heard a voice. "Wait up!" I turned around and saw Rikku waving at me. Lightning struck near her and she screamed and hunched over on her knees, covering her ears.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, knowing she'd catch up at the ledge. With lighting hitting near her, she'd probably run to that lodge as fast as Sonic could ever run.

She got up and I opened the lodge door and walked in, and Rikku followed. I noticed Auron was practicing using his Spin Dash on a target near the lodge. (Conviently placed there by the lodge owner apparently.)

Inside, I noticed the rest of the group waiting inside. "Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the counter.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

"A Lighting Ring if you have one please." I said.

The clerk got one from under the counter. "That'll be 3500 Gil please." I handed over the Gil, and then grabbed the ring and walked over to a table.

Yuna was in her room apparently since she wasn't in the main area. Wakka was being tortured by Lulu with lots of Water spells in the face, and Tidus was just watching with an eyebrow raised. Ian was outside. And to round up the group Kimahri was sleeping in a chair nearby to mine, snoring away.

Rikku walked over and pulled out another seat. I handed her the ring and she quickly put it on, knowing what it was. "You want to talk about my past, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't even know who you really are..." Rikku started, but she trailed off.

"I know who I am, but I don't know my full self. This is as much as I know now..." I began. " I didn't know this until recently, but I'm from another planet, but since my parents knew I could be killed by murderers in the world I was in, they sent me to another planet, where I lived most of my life, not knowing of my real hometown. Recently, but not as recent, I got sent into this world to help out and to regain my past as a son of 2 warriows who saved the world once. I haven't learned what I'm really here for yet, but I will find out, as soon as we get to our final destination. I also need to know what my home world is like now, since there is no one tro protect it anymore. My real parents are dead, that much I learned during my stay so far on this planet."

"You've... been through a lot, haven't you?" Rikku asked.

"Not really. There are others who've been through mor than me, and easily too. Namely Shadow. Now he had a completely unknown past to himself until he finally discovered his past 52 to 53 years after his birth. Of course, though he was only in a state of being frozen for 50 years." I replied.

"That's gotta be tough on him then..." Rikku said as she got up.

I narrowed my eyes as I realized something. "Hey wait! Give me back my Grid!" I yelled at Rikku as she ran off with my ASG.

I used Transform before I got out of range with the Grid, and became my Tails form, and gave chase.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Bubble Man by MM2 Music Dev Team, Bubble Man boss battle (MM2)_

Rikku ran to the nearest room that was open and not used and shut it behind her. I stopped at the door, knowing she locked it, so I changed to Shadow form (hedgehog, not ninja) and used Chaos Control and reappeared in the room, where I saw Rikku nnnow trying to unlock the door she just locked up.

I quickly skated over and took back my Grid, and Chaos Controlled back out of the room, and changed back to my normal self.

"Hey! I was only trying to look at something!" She shouted from the room she now was stuck in.

"What in the..." Lulu said speechless.

"Uh, she took my Grid, and I took it back." i said quickly as I sat back down in my chair.

Eventually, I got bored, and a bit tired, so I walked back over to the counter and got a room for myself, at the charge of 1000 Gil. A bit cheap if you ask me, since I just spawned money in my pocket right then.

So, I got the key from the clerk, and walked into my room for the night. I got under the covers of the bed, and closed my eyes, and let the day's events go back through my mind. 'CRAP!' I thought as I realized I let myself to forget one thing.

Eggman was still loose. I tried to see maybe if I had a connection still with him, and to try and 'unsommon' him, and the scrap remains of his Egg Dealer, but the idea failed, and I could still trace a faint knowledge he's still here on Spira.

A/N I know, short chapter, but I have to go to bed now, so adios!


	23. True Adventure

Yay, over 20 chapters completed! If you wonder, so far there have been many cameos of characters from several games, OCs of mine, and other series. Here's your list. In order of appearance just for you to know.

Tails

Mario

Metal Mario (Metal Cap)

Emerald Weapon

Flying Mario (Flying Cap)

Taidas (Tails and Adam hybrid)

Wateda (Water Tails and Adam hybrid)

Limit Break Super Hybrid (too many to list)

Cloud Strife

Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin anime series)

Subaru Impreza STi Rally Car 2003

Knuckles (Auron's still in this form as his primary...)

Super Saiyan lv. 4 Ian

Homestar Runner

Charged Auron (Auron back in his old form with Knux as primary body still)

Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nür Edition (R-34) 2002

Fox McCloud

Water Tails (full, not hybrid)

Sonic

Megaman X

Sephiroth

Eggman in Egg Dealer

Shadow (FFVI, not the hedgehog)

Locke

Shadow (Hedgehog, not FFVI)

Chapter 21: True Adventure

or

The Real Adventure Starts

I woke up and got out of bed, nearly hurting myself when I twisted my back a bit too far, and walked out of the room, after getting back my shoes out of the closet near the entrance to my room.

I woke up a bit on the semi early side since everyone was there except for Tidus. I don't know what's up with him, but he keeps getting up later than all of us. In sheer boredom, I walked outside, and began to practice a bit with my sword, and then using Spin Dash. That target I spawned was destroyed after about 25 sword strikes and 17 Spin Dashes.

Soon, Auron walked outside and he spawned his own target, and he was able to use his Spin Dash about 22 times before his broke in half. I guess Spin Dashes are more powerful than sword strikes. Well, unless Auron made his target weaker than mine.

Ian came out, saw what we were doing, spawned his own target and he used his new weapon (YOUWILLDIE Weapon, using his Sonic form) on the target, destroying it in 6 hits.

Ian then tried the strength of the Mega Buster with Megaman X's form. It took 42 normal shots, and on another target, it took 15 charged shots.

Soon, everyone was outside and watching the 3 of us attacking the targets. By the time Tidus came out, we had stopped and were just waiting for him.

We soon began to head out on the Thunder Plains, but then Wakka just HAD to get hit by lighting (again). But, Lulu used another Water spell to put out the fire, and Yuna used Cure to fix the hair problems he was having. "Why is that damn hair so important anyways?" I asked Wakka after we started walking again.

"Well, it goes sorta like this ya? I..." Wakka began to rant on and on and on (2 hours later) and on about the history of his damned hair, and I ended up tail whipping him in the throat to get him to shut the up.

"Geez, I only wanted a simple answer, not an entire history lesson over your stupid hair!" I said in pure disorientaion over his history lesson on his hair style.

"Sorry, ya?" I just walked on and began to ignore the fool, and so did the group. No one ever talked to Wakka after that (in the Thunder Plains at least).

When we were about 432 (I really dunno) feet from the exit of the Plains, Yuna stopped suddenly.

"Everyone... wait." Yuna said to us.

What up?" Wakka asked. "I mean, what's up?"

"Nice..." I said laughing a bit.

"I have something to tell you." Yuna said with a bit of urgency.

"What now? I mean, look! There's a covered tower right over there!" Tidus said as he pointed over to the covered tower he mentioned.

"Let's go, before Wakka gets turned into a lighting rod... again." Auron said, and Wakka looked at the legendary-guardian-turned-echidna with a glare.

After we got over to the covered tower, Yuna began to speak again. "I've decided to marry."

At this, I glanced at Yuna. She didn't glance over to me though. "I thought so..." Lulu said as she lit a fire so that it would be a bit warmer under this cover.

Lighting hit the tower, and Rikku screamed suddenly in pure fright. 'Hey, remember my ring I gave to you Rikku? Use it." I said as I looked in her general direction, then turning back to Yuna.

"B-but why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka stammered in a bit of surprise, and because Rikku had just screamed in his ear.

Yuna replied, "For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"So, you're letting others tell you what to do... again." I said off-handedly.

"No, I'm doing this so the world will rejoice and will have something good to think about." She tried to defend, but that was very weak defense for her.

"In other words, you're doing it for others because you think it would make them happy." I said back.

"Wait, is it... is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu inquired as she thought for a bit.

"Hey! That sphere!" Tidus said out of the blue.

"Show me." Auron demanded.

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter." Yunsa said defensively against Auron.

"You're kidding, ya?" Wakka interjected.

"As you wish." Auron finished his piece almost.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said as she looked over to me with one eye.

"Just one thing..." Auron began.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." Yuna finished up for Auron.

"Then it is... fine." Auron said.

"One last thing. are we done yet? I think we could get going if we just stop talking about it, and the just get it over with." i said, holding back my true feelings.

"Yes, that is all Adam." Yuna said as she walked out of the cover and we all followed.

I began to think near exactly what Tidus would normally think, and a few extras. 'She says, "I'm sorry," He says, "It's fine." She's "willing" to face Sin. She's "privileged." But somehow, I feel I don't belong. But if I don't belong with them, I'll be stuck in Spira, alone. And being alone in this place, well, I don't want to think about it. Even with all of my forms I can take on, it wouldn't be the same without these guys around.'

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan out next move. Understood?" Auron ordered us and we began to walka bit faster to get out of the Thunder Plains.

---

"Hey, guys. I need to think about something for a second, I'll catch up in about 5 minutes." I said as I stopped suddenly. Auron nodded, and he walked away, and the group loooked at me for a few more seconds, and then they followed the guardian of a legendary past.

I walked around for a bit, deciding to think about everything so far. 'Okay, so what exactly have I learned so far? I know now that I'm really the son of Cloud Strife, and also that Sephiroth is after me at least. Probably there are more after me back in my real home, but Sephiroth's the most important to get off of me. I also know now that If I summon up stuff without using an object already on this place, I can't unsummon them without direct contact. That's the reason I can change my sword back to its normal form without it staying that way. And, that's really all I know so far. Not too much, but enough for now.'

Just then, I saw the air around me go blank and I reappeared in Bahamut's realm of fire lit rooms. "Adam." The fayth said as he walked next to me. "We have a problem. The real reason you were brought to this place in tghe first place. You weren't here for no reason. We can't send you home until this is done."

"Well, helps if you tell me what the hell it is you want me to do, right?" I said with a grin.

"You do know of Shuyin, right?" I nodded slightly. "Well, you remember how he's the one who was wanting to destroy the planet with the weapon Vegnagun?" I nodded again. "Well, he's now also got something else with him. But, he hasn't gotten it to Spira yet. The real reason we sent you here was to protect this world from him, and he's got another weapon for himself. ARK."

My eyes went wide. "How the hell'd he get THAT?" I shouted.

"We don't know. All we know also is that he's also got 6 jewels of great power... the-"

"Chaos Emeralds." I finished for Bahamut. "But, he needs the 7th also, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and we know exactly where it is. The final Emerald is inside of Sin. Shuying can't get to it yet since he's got the ARK on its way over to this planet. It'll be here in 5 days, and he can get it fully charged without that last Emerald in 2 days. He found a way to get the Eclipse Cannon fully charged without all 7 Chaos Emeralds. You have exactly one week to finish beating Sin and to disable the Cannon on the ARK before Shuyin fires the Cannon at the planet." Bahamut said with an edge of hurriedness in it.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Institute Defense by Perfect Dark Music Dev Team, Institute Denfnse, Perfect Dark (the original)_

(7 days left till Eclipse Cannon fires)

---

The realm disappeared, and I found a beeping device in my pocket. I pulled it out and it read 6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 47 seconds and it was going down. I put the watch mountable device on my watch, and it flashed light, and the watch gained a button on it to change over to that timer. I hurried up and ran to the group that was now only a bit ahead. "Hey, that wasn't 5 minutes, ya?" Wakka noted as I caught up.

"We've got bad news. VERY bad news." I said frantically.

A/N Read and review please!


	24. 53 Year Old Project

Chapter 22: Awakening of a Project From 53 Years Ago

"What?" Tidus asked first as I stopped, panting.

"Tell us. What it is?" Auron demanded as he grabbed my shirt. I quickly moved away, and tried something new. I used Transform to show a movie clip of what I was told by Bahamut. After having seen this, the group began to get a bit worried. "So, we have 7 days left, correct?" Auron asked me after the movie clip finished.

"Less than that now. But, yes about 7 days. You know how powerful the Eclipse Cannon is?" I asked.

"No. Of course he doesn't. Nor do I. How strong is that thing anyways?" Lulu interrupted.

"I quote 'Strong enough to pierce the stars...'" I said.

"We must move quickly then." Auron said as he began to walk on in the forest. We all looked at each other, and followed.

Soon, we saw Barthello looking around madly. "Hey! You, have you seen Dona?" The musclehead asked us.

"How the hell should we know?" I said.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"What's up?" Wakka also said.

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" The guy began to run around again.

"Calm down." Auron said.

"But, if anything happens to her..." Barthello did a throat slip movement.

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search." Auron advised the lost man.

"But-"

"Shut the hell up! Just do as he said!" I yelled, Auron, Ian, and Yuna all nodding.

"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." Auron said.

"You're right." Barthyello stopped running around, and just nodded numbly.

"Shall we search?" Auron asked.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you... err, who exactly are you?"

"Auron. I'm still just Auron, but in another form." Auron replied, glancing over to me.

"Thank you, Sir Auron." Barthello left our group to find Dona, but in a more calm way.

"Let's go..." Auron said as he began to walk on.

"Sheesh, can't we take a break?" TIdus said as he strugged to keep going.

"And let the world be destroyed?" Ian said. "Dumbass, don't forget about the timer on us."

"Sorry..." Tidus said as he glared at Ian.

We kept walking along until we reached a fallen tree in our way, and Auron cut it down quickly using a single fist. Auron suddenly turned to another fallen tree, and he looked at it with a glance, and he choppped it too, and the wood exploded into thousands of chips and bits and parts of wood. "I know there's something I left here about a few years ago..." Auron muttered as we followed him into the clearing with a oasis.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Tidus said as he looked around at the beauty of the trees and the oasis before him. "Why'd you come back here anyways?"

"I left a sphere here several years ago. It's been about a decade since. The sphere is here somewhere." A blob form rose from the water. "Unfortunately, this place also attracts fiends."

"That's a big one, ya?" Wakka said as he equipped his glove and he punched the thing, and found his fist to not do anything.

"Elements work best I bet." Lulu said as she summoned up a Fira spell at the Spherimorph. The fiend screeched, and retaliated and hit Lulu for the attack.

"Let me try my new weapon!" Sonic, err, Ian said as he got out YOUWILLDIE Weapon and he sliced into the watery substance of the creature. The fiend was a bit more hurt by this than the earlier Fira spell from Lulu.

"You think a grenade'll do?" Rikku said as she fisted a grenade into the fiend's body. We jumped back and the grenade exploded inside Spherimorph. A hole was made in the thing, and I quickly tried to kill it using Tails form. A sword formed in my hands, and I jumped at the thing. "Watch out!" Rikku yelled as the blob fiend opened itself up and I flew into the inside of Spherimorph, and the thing closed itself as I had entered all the way, trapping me in. The sword dropped to the ground, and dissolved before my eyes as I was encased by the fiend's innards of goo.

The blob boss turned a jet black suddenly, and I couldn't see out anymore. 'I don't remember the thing ever turning black!' I though as I shut my eyes and just held my breath, my twin tails trying to move around in the Spherimorph. I felt something else suddenly enter the body of the creature, and I blacked out as the fiend used a gravity spell on its insides, making my lungs instantly run out of air.

---

The next thing I knew was I was suddenly thrown from the blob, and straight into Rikku, and we tumbled over into a tree, and some of the blob's black goo was still on most of my body. I guess you could call me Shadow Tails now... especially since I had the black goo all over my body, excluding my eyes and my mouth, nose, and ear insides. I got up with a stumble and Rikku got up, also now covered in the black goo. I turned around and saw the entire oasis covered in the black goo, including the other fighters around the oasis. As for Spherimorph, it was only having the bottom fourth remaining, and a lot of the rest was covering the place.

_Ambience Music is now playing- Geno's Song (SM RPG Remix), SMRPG Music Dev Team, Super Mario RPG, SNES, Remix by Flashburn, http/www . above the remaining portion of the fiend was another form, the source of the blast that decimated Spherimorph's body. I fell to a knee, and slipped nearer and nearer to unconsciousness. "Shadow..." I said as I fell over in blackness._

As I came to, I sat up and still saw the form of the hedgehog still there, now walking near to us. I was only out for about 3 seconds apparently. I slowly got up, and changed back to my normal self, surprising Shadow, since it looked like I was a shapeshifter due to the black goo. "How the..." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, I can just use Transform, that's all." I said as I looked around, trying not to make too much of a big deal that Shadow was there somehow. "But... how'd YOU get here, Shadow?" I asked.

"I... wait, who are you, and how do you know my name? Where am I?" Shadow began questioning me. Just what I didn't want.

"Always a question asker... I'm Adam, I know you because of the fayth telling me about you a bit. You are on the planet Spria. I'm guessing you want a way back on the ARK too, right?" I said, grinning.

"Hey! I thought the ARK was supposed to be top-secret to most people!"

"The fayth again. You can say, well, he's a bit more 'informed' than most people about 'top-secret' things like that." I said.

"Hmm, I see... how do I get back up to the ARK?" The black and red hedgehog began to look upwards. He didn't realize he was forced off by someone who was supposed to be dead.

"I really don't know about that. Hmm... I wonder if... nah, he'll probably just say no to that anyways..." I pondered a question, and I finally redecided to ask. "Hey, uh, would you join our group?"


	25. Simple Changes

Stuck in Spira

Chapter 23: Simple Changes

A/N: It's been months, hasn't it? Okay, down to business. First off, you're gonna notice some big changes to how the game's played out from what was done previously, including use of Transforms that Adam uses. Second, those Transforms he's gonna use are gonna be more towards changes to his weaponry than his actual body. You're gonna still see Adam go to his other forms every once in a while, but there will be more guns used. And note the music I will have put in at times. Yeah, it goes from metal and games to way more rock and still games. Blame that on Guitar Hero. You won't see that much on this chapter though.

And if you can, go check out my newest story, Through the Fire and the Flames. It's gotten already about 5 chapters for it, so it's my new project really.

---

Last paragraph from chapter 22-

"I really don't know about that. Hmm... I wonder if... nah, he'll probably just say no to that anyways..." I pondered a question, and I finally redecided to ask. "Hey, uh, would you join our group?"

---

"No." Shadow said simply. "I don't have a reason to join. Now get lost..."

"Fine, be that way." I said as I walked to the group. Shadow disappeared. '_Hmph, doesn't matter, I still got Transform to help me out...'_

"-10 years ago. Play it back." I heard Auron say as I got closer to the group.

--

"What are you taking?" A young version of Auron was saying to 2 others, Braska and Jecht.

"Well, you said it would be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show my wife and kid, you know." Jecht replied as he revealed a video sphere.

"This is no pleasure cruise!" Young Auron yelled at Jecht.

"Hey Braska!" Braska turned to Jecht. "Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where's the cheering fans? The crying women?

"This is it. Too many goodbyes- people think twice about leaving." Was Braska's plain reply.

"Hmm... If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!" Braska laughed when Jecht said this confidently.

"We should go. Day will break soon." Braska said, sobering up.

--

I decided to not watch stuff I've seen before, even if this was in a real setting, and not through a TV screen. I decided on trying to find fiends and kill them to get some items. I was out of potions. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever _did_ have any potions.

(play music, Ninja Gaiden - Minibosses)

Soon enough, I found a fiend. A single Xiphos was stading nearby, not noticing me. I drew Buster Sword, and stabbed the thing straight through the heart region. It was weakened considerably, but it was still alive, albeit barely. Taking no time at all, I stole a shiny bottle from it. Turned out it was a High Potion. I ran from the thing as it chased me and it missed it's attack and I stabbed it once more, and it died, leaving behind an Ability Sphere.

(play music, Mike Tyson's Punch Out - Minibosses - at 42 seconds and on)

A sudden jolt of pain erupted from my back, and I found a second and third Xiphos atacking me. "Screw this! Time to bring out the heavy artillery!" I changed Buster Sword into the prototype weapon XM8 (in carbine style with the X320 grenade launcher attached). I fired a quick burst of shots into the first Xiphos, wounding the thing mortally, and quickly stole a High Potion from it, and shot it dead.

THe other Xiphos took advantage and attacked me, and began to put me on the defensive with a weapon that has no defense capabilities. "Uhrgh..." I moaned as I fell over, quickly trying to drink a High Potion to survive one second longer. The qounds on me healed and I fired a final burst in the clip on the Xiphos, missing entirely. "This is suicide..." I pulled the trigger on the X320 and the grenade shot out and exploded in both our faces. This completely ripped us apart, and the only saving grace was I was able to Lightspeed teleport out of there and the Xiphos exploded in a bunch of pyreflies.

(end song)

Picking up the 2 Ability Spheres form the 2 dead things, I went onwards, unknowing of a huge threat just around a corner. Ones that aren't really supposed to be here either.

I peeked around a corner, sighting 7 robots. No, not machine, robots. Creations from the 'good' doctor. I frowned and took them all out in one 40mm grenade, courtesy of the X320 attachment.

Apparently they weren't alone, since some Chimeras came out and attacked me as well, and I quickly changed form to Tails, and changed the XM8 to my normal Buster Sword.

(play music SSBB Main Theme - Nintendo)

I quickly jumped up and slashed the first Chimera about 15 times, Metaknight style. I didn't die completely, but the thing just simply gave up and tried to escape, but a quick kick in it's back did it in. The remaining 4 Chimeras rushed me and attempted a flank maneuver, but I just did the patented Link Spin and sliched all 4 of them at once, and quickly focused on kill the one in front of me.

It died quicker than the last, apparently more battle worn than the rest, and the last 3 Chimeras were suddenly killed by someone else. "Hey! My kills!" I complained as Tidus walked past the mass of pyreflies. I still picked up the Ability Spheres they all dropped and got about 6 Arctic Winds. Tidus stole the armor before I could grab it, and he got the added 10 Magic Defense from it.

(end song)

"Hey, sorry, but I couldn't let you hog all the fun!" Tidus replied after fitting on the new armor. I just glared.

"RIght, let's just go and you can tell me what I didn't see on the sphere..."

"There wasn't much else, just stuff for me if I ever found the sphere."

"Oh..." I said as the group all walked on.


	26. Really, This is Chapter 24

Stuck in Spira

Chapter 24: Crazy Rambo

A/N This chapter contains a boss that I'm going to have Adam do a speed run through. Unfortunately for him, it's gonna be stronger than in the real game this time through. Will his Rambo tactics work? Read on to find out!

---

The first thing we saw when we left the forest was Clasko with a Chocobo near the next inn. "Hi there. Would you look at this? They always leave me behind."

I'd wonder why, but since I was more caring about the next boss fight about to come up soon. Crawler may have been hard to beat in the game, but since I'm here, I could change it around and make him easy with some type of Rambo tactic. I began to space out, ignoring what Clasko was saying, making plans to beat Crawler as quickly as possible.

Clasko finished talking to Tidus and we eventually went to the inn, but I was still spaced out. "Hey, aren't you gonna go with your group?" Clasko asked me suddenly.

"Wha? Oh yeah, but I'm gonna stay out here for the moment. They'll be back ion a second." I said.

"So, what would you think? Should I be a Chocobo Breeder or Knight?" Clasko looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I can't say. You look like you could do both, but then that would be a bit too much... What'd Tidus say?"

"He said Knight. I bet it's only because that was only when he'd have only seen me around the other Knights, so I fit in... I guess I'll decide on it later." And with that, Clasko left on the Chocobo.

Incidentally, Auron walked out of the inn at the same time. "Hey Adam, I don't think it's gonna work. I listened to your thoughts when you were thinking about Ramboing the Crawler, but I don't think that's the best option. Just a word though. If you do decide on that, then... tell us beforehand."

"Yeah, okay. Don't worry, I'll make it work!" I got out Buster Sword and changed it to a M249 SAW (UT2004 Military Weapons Pack mutator weapon).

"Uh, right... Let me say this another way. Don't try it." I changed the weapon back to normal. "Now, let's meet up with the group again and try this the normal way..."

"Fine, whatever you say. Don't come complaining to me if my way is better than yours..."

"I won't. But the same goes for you." Auron just simply turned around and walked back to the inn. I followed, and the rest of the group came out. Suddenly out of nowhere Tromell appeared over the next snow pile.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice," Tromell apologized for his master, and he did the Yevon bow thing. Yuna did the same back.

"It's quite alright. I have one question if I-" I drowned Yuna's voice out by spacing out again.

Before I knew it, I lost concentration and started spacing out. "Sorry." Auron said suddenly.

"Huh?" Both me and Tidus were confused. Tidus because he forgot a line, and me because I just had stopped spacing out, not knowing where we were in the script.

"That was your line Tidus. Ignore it Adam, not for you." Auron said simply, and I sighed. Tidus yelled to Yuna, and then a huge ear splitting whistle from him broke my concentration (again).

"Yessir!" Yuna yelled back, and then a huge noise was heard.

"Oh no!" "Al Bhed!" 2 voices yelled out, and some skibikes appeared over the ridge, followed by the Crawler.

"Stand back!" Auron yelled over the loud noise of the bikes, and Tromell nodded.

"Thank you." A near silent reply to Auron's order came from Tromell, until Yuna broke free of his grip and ran to our group. "Lady Yuna!"

"Let it be. I think we need all the help we can get." Auron said as he turned towards the bikes once again. I glared at the Crawler, quickly deciding on getting through this quickly. My sword quickly turned into the XM29, better known as the OICW program failure. Auron glanced and shook his head, sighing. Screw you old man! I'm gonna do things MY damn way!

(/-Project Carbon Radio-\ Thunderhorse - Dethklok)

The lead guy then tried to yell to Rikku. "Rikku! Tyh'd ehdanvana un oui kad dric? Oain bnaciuic magic and aeons yna caymat!

Rikku then cried out, "Oh no!"

"Translation?"

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

"Ked dras!" The guy yelled to the machina, and it began to fire gatling gun rounds at us. We quickly scattered to dodge them, and I fired off 3 quick OICW grenades on the thing, but to no avail.

"What are you doing? That's machina Adam!" Wakka screamed his head off at me, still in hatred of weapons similar to the Al Bhed's arsenal.

"What works, works!" I said back as I loaded another clip of grenades to the launcher. I also fired a burst of 12 rounds into the Crawler's tough armoring, and still not hurting it. Tidus let off a quick sword strike, and still didn't hurt it either. Kimahri threw his spear into the machine, piercing it slightly, but it remained undamaged inside of it." Damn, this thing's worse than 10 Fat Boy Trigens!" I yelled as I shot another volley of 5 grenades into the thing, making references to Far Cry's rocket launcher toting Trigens.

"I told you it wouldn't work Adam!" Auron struck the robot, and only hurt it slightly, but only the armor.

"Bigger gun then!" The OICW changed to a Mk9 Lightning Gun (UT2004 Ballistic Weapons Bonus Weapons Pack 2 weapon), and I quickly pulled the trigger on the gun, and lightning projected all over the Crawler, covering it in high intensity electrical storms, causing it to start to overload, but not completely. The Lightning Gun suddenly stopped firing the storm, and I looked at the overheat dial maxing out. "S!"

Auron, being the huge weapons holder of the group, ran over to the Crawler and attacked it violently, causing it to tilt onto one side for a moment. At that moment, I saw a ton of wires under the thing and I tried to fire the gun again until it reoverheated. The lightning storm shot out from the gun for a quick second and quick suddenly, but it was enough to still hurt the Crawler pretty badly. "Lighting works, right Auron?" I said, beaming a bit.

"Maybe, but your weapons likes to overheat too. Don't plan on making it your primary weapon just too soon." Auron replied calmly. He already found my weapon's weakness, the overheat. I took some time thinking about the Ballistic Weapons Set I was borrowing weapons from. I knew I was really good at using the silenced RS8 10MM Pistol, the MRS138 Tactical Shotgun, anf the SRS900 Battle Rifle, but not much else. All the weapons had their weakness, like the pistol's was a small clip and slower shooting (but has excellent range somehow, better than most sniper rifles), and the Lightning Gun's overheating. These weapons were meant to have weaknesses so they'd not be all overpowered weapons of massive destruction, but rather, balanced weapons that would be fun to use in a game like UT2004, but there were never designed for a boss fight against something like the Crawler of FFX fame.

"Well, I'll admit that, but still, it's good for this fight, right?" I asked as Tidus ran up to the Crawler and just simple was shot a bunch but the gatling guns. "It helps if you don't run straight into its line of fire, ya know!"

"SHUT UP!" Tidus bellowed as he slashed the Crawler even more violently than Auron had done.

"You know, I fight MUCH better with swords, right?" Auron said randomly towards my direction. I instantly understood, and quickly tapped him, and changed him back to his normal form with his oversized sword and all. "Better..." And with that, Auron ran up to the Crawler and, with all his might, he lowered the blade onto the Crawler's gatling gun mecahincs, severely disrupting them and causing them to blow up after they fired again.

"Nice..." I complemented him. At this time, Wakka tossed his ball at the Crawler, and just bounced off. Steaming ,he caught the ball, leting Lulu have turn at using Thundara on the thing, making the Crawler shudder. Suddenly, a loud tick was hear from the Crawler. "!!! It's about to fire something! RUN FOR COVER!" After I said that, I just ran for a snow hill, and the entire group followed me, except for poor Tidus.

"Huh?" The Crawler suddenly fired a huge beam of energy that smashed into Tidus, sending him flying into the snow pile we all hid behind. He got up slowly, and said, "Ow..." and he fell over. Something snapped in me suddenly...

(/-Project Carbon Radio-\ Thunderhorse (Ends))

(/-Project Carbon Radio-\ Blinded in Chains - Avenged Sevenfold (now to be shorten to A7X))

I ran from the snow pile, changing the Mk9 LG to a M75 TIC Railgun, and I waited, and waited...

A small beep sounded off, and I braced myself for the moment of firing...

---

A/N Yep, I've ended my new chapter with another cliffy! I suggest you read the last 2 paragraphs and 2 linegraphs (the small one line paragraphs) over closely... and you'll get a huge hint to the cliffy. Only one hint though!

Also, in soon to come chapters, I'm going to start dropping Sonic/Far Cry/whatever else references (minus UT2004), and throw out the previous ideas I had by simply doing some killing off. You'll see, it's pretty much going to be dull, but I feel the story deviated WAY too much from my original plotlines. I'm also gonna start using Adam to use my more current personality maybe, either that, or stay to my year old personality I was using this time. Also, Adam's gonna start only using swords and guns (mainly UT2004 Ballistic Weapons Set (by download only) guns).

Trivia: From after the word Trigen towards then end of the chapter, that is where I picked up from my months long gap of no writing, and you'll notice a huge writing style difference. At least, I hope it was huge. And by huge, I mean as for the better. I hope I can get my normal reviewers back...

Review the chapter please! I do accept anonymous reviews BTW!


	27. Announcements 3 from OCAdam

Yet again, more announcements. This time, just from OCA, no more SK27.

---

I'm going to change my name back to OCAdam in a little bit, just so I have not as many identity crises with my multiple names I use around the net. Actually, this is the only place I still used Shadowkiller27. So, good-bye SK, hello old OCA!

Oh, and if you have Need for Speed: Carbon, I challenge you to take on my challenges at GFAQs . com on the PS2 boards. It's the Lofty Heights Downhill topic so you know. Just take these spaces out in the link below to make it work.

http://boards. gamefaqs . com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board933687&topic31715503

--------/-Project Carbon-\-------------  
--/-NFS:Carbon Time Attack Crew-\--

That better show right...


	28. Railgun vs Crawler MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Stuck in Spira

Chapter 25: Tick Tock BOOM!

Well, I'm going to let all you readers know that... I'm officially gonna start ignoring previous chapters and now write specifially to the way I'm going to edit my previous chapters into the ways I really intend them to go. That means some references to previous chapters won't be understandable until I go around and update the previous chapters to revised editions.

---

Previously:

I ran from the snow pile, changing the Mk9 Lighting Gun to a M75 TIC Railgun, and I waited, and waited...

A small beep sounded off, and I braced myself for the moment of firing...

---

_Music Player - ExcessiveMenu (UT2004 Excessive Overkill 3.02)_

The Crawler was facing directly to me, and its own louder beep sounded. I hear Yuna behind me, yelling to get to cover, or end up like Tidus was right now, in a snow pile, near death. I breathed slowly, and time almost stopped it was to seem. The Crawler's main cannon began to fill quickly with it's Mana Cannon Shot, which looked oddly like plasma...

"NOW! GET OVER HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!" Even Auron was yelling at me. Lulu, and Yuna all began to shout to me also, beckoning me to run. But it was way too late, the cannon was already at max power.

"Goodbye... sucker," I said semi-audibly, causing everyone in my group to gasp as the cannon fired straight at me. I smirked and finally hit the trigger to my own cannon, although a portable one. Blue energy collided with a bullet backed up by the force of my Railgun's powerful beam. The depleted uranium slug kept going through the Mana beam, cuasing the beam of Mana to split in the center and miss me completely.

In just that one instant, that slug hit the Crawler with all of its terrifying power, and exploded in the cannon's barrel.

bbbBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMmmmmm...

The force of the explosion sent me flying backwards, and I landed on my butt in a pile of snow. The entirety of the group came running towards me, all with different expressions on their faces, ranging from anger, fear, and to awe. I got up slowly, and tried to stand, but with little success, with me being stuck in the snow from the force of the explosion, me replying, "That's why I call it the game..."

_Music Player - RS-HellTrooper (UT2004 Runestorm. Ballistic Weapons Music Pack 1)_

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked with wide eyes, attempting to use Cura on my large wounds from the explosive impact.

"Yeah, just a few scraps..." In reality, there was a large vertical gash right on my left eye area from a piece of shrapnel flying form the Crawler that had nearly blinded me in that eye. On top of that, I had no shirt anymore, it being shattered by the sheer force of the Mana beam's wave as it had surrounded me, but missed barely. Earlier, when I thought it missed by a lot, at lot ended up being inches.

As I get up, Tromell (wow, haven't forgotten him, have we?) shouts to Yuna, "My Lady!"

As this happens, Rikku's attention is brought away from the group and over to the group of Al Bhed over the ridge. "Rikku! I femm damm Vydran! (Rikku! I will tell Father!)"

I mutter suftly and this time, inaudibly, "Yeah so? I can just... nevermind." (remember, I can do language translation a little, not much...)

Rikku, not hearing my mumbling, repied back (shouting), "E ys y guardian of Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva! (I am a guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!)"

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan! (You do this alone, sister!)" And with that, the group of attackers left.

Rikku turned back around, facing a stunned Wakka, "I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to really."

Wakka, twisting his head a bit, asked, "How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"

"Because she can because it helps in translation for stuff like when we were being attacked in the first place. Translators come in handy, right?" I butted in, trying to get Wakka to not cause the next scene from happening... but...

"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that... was my brother." Rikku, not even hearing me, said in unison to what I said. I cursed mentally, and readied my RS8, just in case. Wakka, getting angry quickly, didn't even notice.

"You KNEW?" Turning to Tidus, Wakka glared angrily, and the he glared at me, where I gave a glare right back. To my surprise however, he didn't back off this time, like he had done before when I glared at him. At this time, Tidus nodded and mumbled a "yes".

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Wakka shouted.

This time, Lulu came in and faced Wakka, commenting that, "We knew you'd be upset."

At this time, Wakka was seriosuly mad, and he started yelling at Rikku, screaming at her with various insults. "This is GREAT! I can't BELIEVE I'VE BEEN TRAVELING WITH AN AlBHED! A HE-RAAGHHH!"

"Listen to me, you little asshole, you ever yell at one of us ONE more time... I'll make sure it won't be a shot to your damned knee, it'll be straight... in... bee-tween... your.. eyeballs..." I said, RS8 smoking a little bit. Tromell (who'd been watching the entire time) gasped, and backed up a little bit. I only barely caught the movement in the corner of my eye, but I ignored him, along with the rest of my party. "Yuna, heal him, let's go..."

At this point, Auron turned me around forcibly, staring me straight in the eye, and said, "Never! do that again Adam. Unless you want to fight against me."

"And what if I really wanted to? How would you fight back when you have no long-rnged weapon like I do?" I asked simply, both realisticaly and sarcastically.

"Don't test me." With that, Auron turned to Rikku and asked for her help on starting the snow sleds. This led to the comment of Wakka muttering if Auron was Al Bhed too.

"I heard that!" I shouted to Wakka, who shut up immediately. Yuna turned to me, shaking her head miserably. At this moment, I knew I had done something completely wrong, and stupid. I understood exactly why Auron had reprimanded me so sharply. If I had just let the course of events just play out like normal, then Yuna wouldn't be upset with me. My eyes widened as I thought about it. I turned back and started walking to Wakka, Wakka seeing me and moving back slowly.

To his surprise, I said, "I'm sorry. I went way overboard just a second ago. I never should have shot you. You're a friend, not an enemy. I know you dislike Al Bhed people, but really, there was no need to yell at her. It's not her fault she was born that way, in her society. But she just lives with it, and you should too. Got it?" I smirked, and gave a thumbs up. Wakka gave a weak thumbs up back to me.

Rikku walked over to our group as Wakka left, and turned to our party, saying, "I'm sorry."

Lulu intervened again, comforting Rikku, saying that "You've done nothing to apologize for. Don't feel that way."

The motor of one of the sleds activated, and we all turned our heads to Tidus and Kimahri, both on sleds already, Tidus shouting, "All right! Let's ride!"

Rikku, nervous about Tidus not knowing how to drive one, asked timedly, "You sure you know how to drive this?"

Kimahri started a motor and took off suddenly, leaving Tidus to say, "Better than Kimahri does. Hop on!"

"No, I'll take her." Lulu said suddenly, also starting a sled up and getting on it, with Rikku following on it. They too took off. Auron and Wakka, walking the path previously, were easily passed by Kimahri, Lulu, and Rikku. I heard a "HEY!" as they were sprayed with snow by Kimahri's snow sled.

"Hmph... whatever." Tidus said as he took off, leaving Yuna and me alone to either walk or find another way through the icy path. Tromell, who had somehow gotten away form my sight, was gone, and nowhere to see. He easily could already have been at the temple and we never noticed him leaving. My mind must have been playing tricks with me when I thought I saw him earlier.

"Well, that leaves just us two and no extra sleds. Either we walk, or I find some way to summon a vehicle up." I tried to summon a vehicle, but fell over, realizing I had used up too much energy summoning my Railgun. In any case, the Railgun now didn't need to be summoned back up, since it was in my 'cache' of weapons already summoned and was ready to use, along with my XK2 and RS8. ut, those would never help in transport.

"Let me summon Valefor. Stand back!" Yuna ordered and I moved away, letting Yuna do her thing. I watched as she majestically summoned Valefor to us. Valefor broke out of the sky, landing next to Yuna. Yuna hopped on, and I grinned when she asked, "Need a ride?"

---

Well, I really hope you like the chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I know I went over board with shooting Wakka, and really, when I remember Yuna, hehe, that's where the rest all came from. This marks the first chapter I've done in a long time without any pause longer than a period of 2 days in the past year or so, so be happy! And of course, REVIEW!!!


End file.
